Confessions of a Quidditch Captain
by baby.rap
Summary: [prequel to THE LEGEND OF SCOTT]Oliver Wood goes back to Hogwarts as a professor.
1. Welcome Back, Wood

**Chapter One**

Oliver Wood, the twenty-year-old teacher at Hogwarts. looked around the Great Hall for the first time in three years. A lot of the faces looked familiar. He was returning as the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. There was one face that he didn't recognize. A girl in Gryffindor. She had long, light brown hair that reached the middle of her back and was talking to Ginny Weasley.

"Professor," Oliver started.

"Minerva," Minerva McGonagall corrected.

"Er... it feels weird calling you that. Can I just call you McGonagall?"

"Suit yourself. What is it, Wood?"

"That girl talking to Ginny Weasley at the Gryffindor table. Who is that? I haven't seen her around before."

"...Wood, you know that teacher-student relations are against the rules, right?"

"Please, Prof - McGonagall, I'm not going to moleste the girl. Who is she?" McGonagall raised an eyebrow to the table.

"Christina Garner. She is an American exchange student that came over the summer."

"Ah," Oliver said quietly and returned to eating his meal.

"You will be helping her catch up to Fifth Level DADA, Wood." Oliver spat out his pumpkin juice.

"You -cough- want me to help -cough- Garner catch up to FIVE YEARS of DADA!" he exclaimed incrediously. The whole Great Hall fell silent and stared at Oliver, who was quickly wiping off some of his drink that spluttered on Severus Snape's face.

"Well, yes," McGonagall said slowly. "Your first session will be in..." she glanced at her watch. "Ten minutes." Oliver shook his head and stood up from the table.

"Fine. Five years... Five..." he muttered and walked to the Gryffindor table up to Christina and Ginny.

"Hello, Professor," Ginny greeted happily. Oliver raised an eyebrow at her.

"How long have you known me, Ginny? Ten years? No person in their right mind would want to be called a professor if they're twenty-years-old. Christina, McGonagall told me that I have to teach you five years of DADA, starting tonight. Meet me in the room in ten minutes. Ginny, if you could show her, that would be great."

"Sure, Oliver." He flashed the girls a smile and went back to Gryffindor Tower to get his wand. When he ran back to the DADA classroom, Christina and Ginny were already there.

"Um... professor-"

"Oliver."

"Oliver... um, I only found out that I was a with this summer, so I don't really have any expieriance-"

"Well, that's wht I'm here for, isn't it, Christina?" Oliver asked with a smile.

"Right, well, this is where I leave. See you in an hour, Chris," Ginny said and walked away.

"Okay, first thing you need to know is how to defend yourself. Repeat after me, protego."

"Protego," Christina repeated...

An hour later...

"Last duel. So far, you've learned how to block spells (protego), the stunning spell (stupifye), how to make your enemy grow more teeth (densaugeo), the swelling spell (engorgio), the dancing spell (tarentagella), the Impediment jinx, the fire curse (incendio), the disarming spell (expelliarmus) and the Waddiwasi spell (to make an object attack someone)."

"How am I doing?" Christina asked.

"Excellent," Oliver replied. "Position yourself... good. Three, two, one."

"Expelliarmus!" Christina yelled.

"Protego," Oliver said. "Faster, and don't always use -"

"Waddiwasi, ink bottle!" Before Oliver had time to react, an ink bottle came flying towards him. He stood there with his wand still pointing at Christina with ink dripping from his hair,brows and eyelashes.

"Thank you, Christina, I needed a new look," he said sarcastically. Christina laughed.

"Time to go," she said happily. Oliver shook his head and chuckled.

"No magical expieriance, you say?" They both went back to the Common Room together, where Ginny was talking rapidly with Harry Potter, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas and her brother, Ron Weasley.

"So, then - Oliver, what happened to you?" Ginny asked. Oliver pointed at Christina.

"Her..." he said fiercly while wagging his finger at her.

"Well, oops," she said while placing her hand over her mouth innocently.

A month later.

"All right, team, let's wrap it up, the Quittich Game starts in half an hour and Ravenclaw's coming on the field," Harry called to his Quidditch team. Oliver was watching from the stands.

"Oi, Harry, keep in mind what I said in your third year!" he called. Harry looked up at him and fingered him. Oliver laughed and slapped the ledge jovially.

"Ah, no, no, NO! WEASLEY! FLY! FASTER!" Oliver yelled at Ginny, still from the teacher stands. "FUCK!"

"And the score is now thirty to twenty, Ravenclaw!" Lee Jordan (who failed his seventh year) bellowed into the microphone.

"Potter! I told you to remember what I said in your third year! DON'T BE A BLOODY GENTLEMAN! KNOCK CHANG OFF HER BROOM, IF YOU HAVE TO!" Oliver screeched. All the teachers stood/sat at least a foot away from him. Never be close to a Wood while he/she is watching a Quidditch game.

"Bloody hell, Sloper! Block those fucking bludgers! Don't let another one hit Garner! Look at her, you retard! She's bleeding all ov- my God! Do you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth?"

"Wood! I must-"

"Ah! Potter! Come on! Step your game up, Gryffindor!"

"Wo-"

"WEALSEY COME ON!"

"WOOD!"

"Yes, McGonagall?" Oliver asked pleasantly.

"Really, now, you aren't the captain of the Quidditch Team anymore, Oliver, and I don't think-"

"Oh, no, it's fine, Potter gave me permissi - NO! GOOD-FUCKING-GRIEF!"

"And Ravenclaw wins, 190-50," Lee said.


	2. Quidditch and Slytherins

**Chapter Two**

Oliver sighed and walked to the Gryffindor changing rooms.

"Gee, Wood, your screaming really helped all of us," Ginny said sarcastically.

"Well, Harry wasn't doing it, so someone had to," he retorted. "Good try, by the way. Where's Harry?"

"Trying to drown himself in the showers," Ron Weasley replied.

"What a biter. I tried that when we lost to Hufflepuff. Harry?" he called.

"Mm?"

"You okay?"

"...No. We lost to Ravenclaw, how could I be okay? Moreover, we lost to CHO CHANG!"

"Calm down!"

"Me? Calm down? You should have heard yourself during the game!" Harry shouted as he poked his head out of the shower. Oliver laughed.

"You need to do a bit more yelling, scolding and... well, for loss of more appropriate words... bitching."

"Wow... a professor swore!" Jack Sloper exclaimed.

"...Clean out your ears, you moron, he was swearing the whole game," Christina muttered. "I would've liked it if you listened to him, to block those bludgers and all..."

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, Sloper, I'm twenty! I'm allowed to live a little!"

"You could come to our practices if you'd like, Wood. Help Ron as the Keeper and possibly help Weasley, Garner and... well, Wood out?" Jacob Wood was Oliver's fifteen-year-old cousin.

"Sure. I have to keep my mouth shut the rest of the games, though. McGonagall looked like she was ready to toss me over the ledge."

"I'm surprised she wasn't standing with Jordan by the mic," Jacob laughed.

"He's eighteen now and has spent seven years commentating Quidditch games. I'm pretty sure he knows how to keep his language appropriate now," Oliver said.

"And, for some strange reason, you don't," Harry snickered. The whole team laughed, even Oliver. "So, how's the teaching thing coming along for you?"

"Eh, horrible. All these girls from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw keep staring at me and won't do their work," he replied.

"Well, you're hot," Ginny said plainly.

"...We all know that, Ginny, I mean... come on, I was voted Number One Hottest Professional Quidditch Player in the Quibbler for how long, a month?"

"CONCIETED..." Christina said in between coughs. Oliver ignored her.

"Not the point, though. I'm their professor, for Merlin's sake!"

"Their professor who is hot, single and twenty years old," Christina pointed out.

"Yes, but - argh, blast it, I need a woman."

"A life is what you need," Andrew Kirke, one of the beaters, muttered.

* * *

**Oliver's POV**

"Screw this job," I muttered and plopped onto the carpet of the Common Room. I heard quiet sobbing coming from the Prefect's dorm

"Shh, Chris, shh," I heard my cousin say. "Shh... Zambini is an idiot." I softly knocked on the door.

"Hey, is everything alright in there?"

"Not really. Get in here, Oliver," Jacob said. Christina was sitting on Jacob's bed with her mascara, or whatever you call it, running. I sat down beside her.

"Chris, what happened?" I asked urgently. I wiped her tears away with my thumb.

"Blaise... Zambini... Millicent... Bulstrode..." she sobbed. I stared blankly at her.

"He cheated on her," Jacob whispered in my ear.

"Ah, shit... Jake, can you leave for a few?"

"Sure," he said and closed the door behind him.

"Christina, some boys are idiots and some boys are assholes. Me, I think I'm an idiot. We do really stupid things sometimes. Zambini is a Slytherin, is he not? Well, Slytherins aren't the best people to date. Trust me, I know. And, bugger, do they make the worst girlfriends ever... but, anyway, Slytherins equals jerks. Don't listen to any of them and don't date any of them. I mean... ew?" Christina laughed softly.

"Oliver, sometimes I wonder about you..."

"...Are you saying you think I'm homosexual?"

"Well..."

"Oh, ha, ha," I said sarcastically and shuddered at the thought. "You feel any better?"

"Much. Thanks," she said. We left the Prefect's dorm and Christina ran up the stairs to the Girl's dorm.

"How'd it go?" Jacob asked.

"Good. She's feeling much better. She thinks I'm gay."

"...You told her you were gay?"

"No!"

"Well, then... why does she think you're gay?"

"...Oops, I used wrong tense. She _thought I was _gay."

"...You confuse me, cousin. You confuse me." I slapped Jacob upside the head and put him in a headlock. "Huge... bicep... cutting... circulation!" he managed to gasp. I laughed and picked him up, then slammed him onto the hearthrug.

"I refuse to tell anyone I'm related to you until you learn how to defend yourself," I said. Jacob smirked and pulled his knee up. "Oh, you panzoot!" I yelled and fell off of him. (A/N: LOL JORDAN'S WORD!)

"I _know _how to defend myself," he said and stood up.

"Oh, shut up, you smug bastard." Jacob laughed and tried to help me up, but failed. At that moment, Ginny came into the Common Room, took one look at us, shook her head/rolled her eyes and walked up to the Girl's dorm. I saw Jacob's eyes following her. "Aha! In love with a Weasley!" I exclaimed, pointing a finger at him. I picked myself up, grinning stupidly at Jacob.

"Can you keep it down? Ron could be anywhere, you know..."

"I can't believe it. You like Ginny Weasley, your best friend since birth -"

"Come on, not since birth. Since, like, we were four..."

"And she has Bill, Charlie, Fred, Percy, George AND RON! Do you KNOW how protective Ron is?"

"I do!"

"And do you know how protective I am of Ginny?"

"Er... yeah, I do. I know she's like a sister to you, too, even though you have, what... four of them?"

"Good. Hurt her and I'll hurt you. Now, help me up and go to bed. It's fifteen minutes past curfew. Hah... that rhymed."

"You're an idiot."

"Shut up."


	3. Telling Jake and Ginny

**Midnight-Pixie: Glad you like it :) I'm trying to juggle this fic, a King Arthur fic and another OliverOC fic at the same time, but I update fast. I think what you said about my first chapter was true - a professor wouldn't cuss at a Quidditch game with all these parents and senior professors there, but it would make sense for an ex-Quidditch Captain mouthing off at some of the players that he trained, mainly Harry. I read over it and it DID seem a bit too unrealistic, but thank you for your second review!  
**

**Chapter Three**

The next day, Christina woke up. She glanced at her alarm clock that read 11:45. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she walked down the stairscases and into the Common Room, where she found Ron on top of Hermione and Oliver sitting as far away from them as possible reading a book. She skipped over to Oliver and tripped over Ron's feet, making a loud crash.

"Holy crap!" he yelled and jumped. Christina laughed. The way he looked was priceless: eyes wide in surprise, his mouth half open, his hair ruffled and wand out.

"Calm down, it's just me," she said. Oliver ran a hand through his hair and sat back down and continued to read. "Morning to you, too."

"Mm."

"So..." Christina said as she glanced at Ron and Hermione. "How long have they been at it?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Oliver replied, still reading. "They were already doing that when I came down, which was about ten minutes ago."

"You're supposed to take points off, aren't you?"

"Eh, you're only young once."

"Really, now... so I can bring a Slytherin in here and snog him senseless and you wouldn't take points?"

"Let's not take advantage of my being nice, shall we?" Oliver laughed. "And didn't I talk to you about that yesterday?"

"I'm kidding! Loosen up." Oliver looked up from his book.

"I am loose." He turned his attention back to the book. Christina scoffed as she read the title. "A Git's Guide To Quidditch".

"Kirke was right. You need a life," she laughed and hit the book away from him.

"I was still reading that, you know."

"How many times have you read it, Oliver? It looks at least two years old."

"So?" Oliver asked, quite defensively. There was a series of giggling from Ron and Hermione. "OI! None of this, now, take THAT to your room! ...Wait, wait, no! The bloody bathroom connects to Harry's roo- aah, shit. Harry's going to kill me."

"You really have to wash out your mouth, Oliver." He shrugged.

"It's a habit, Chris, and you know what they say. Old habits die hard. Oh, hey, there's a teacher-student dance coming up and we have to pick the top student in the class. Guess what?"

"What, I'm top of the DADA classes out of fith, sixth AND seventh years?"

"Well... I've been teaching you some things that are N.E.W.T level... and believe it or not, you're number two in the whole school. That's better than Granger."

"Who's first? Why not take her and-slash-or him?"

"...Chris, it's a guy."

"Oh, that's right. You're not gay," she said with her hand over her mouth. Both her and Oliver laughed. "When is it?"

"November third."

"That soon after the Halloween Dance?" Oliver nodded his head.

"And there's a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow. If you want, we can go and get your costume or dress or whatever."

"Wouldn't that be a little strange? A student and a professor going to Hogsmeade?"

"Well, fine, we'll take Jake and Ginny with us." He pretended to look hurt. "You don't like me."

"Ah, suck it up," Christina said and pushed him off the chair.

"Hey! I'll pick a different date," Oliver threatned. Christina laughed.

"Let's go to lunch."

"I thought you didn't like me."

"I never said that - you did."

"I think I would know what I said, Miss Garner, so pssh."

"...And you're sure you're not gay?"

"Shut up about the gay thing already! I'm not gay!"

* * *

Oliver watched from the teacher's table as Blaise Zambini walked to the Gryffindor table towards Christina. He felt a tingle of anger ignite inside of him, for some strange reason. 

"Wood, are yeh a'right there?" Hagrid asked. "Yer hands're shakin'"

"Y... yeah, I'm fine," Oliver said as he saw Blaise practically leap for joy and kiss Christina. Oliver couldn't watch this. He looked away, and he knew why. He was falling for a student. He looked up again and saw Blaise back at the Slytherin table. Everyone in Gryffindor were staring daggers at him as he laughed with his friends. Even some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were, mainly boys. Oliver excused him from the table and walked to Ginny.

"Hey, Oli-"

"Can I talk to you for a minute, Gin? You too, Jake." The two of them stood up and followed Oliver out of the Great Hall. "Okay, what the HELL just happened in there!" he raged. Jacob shrugged.

"Zambini came and apologized for cheating on Christina. The boy was on his knees and everything, begging for another chance."

"I think your cousin here has something for Garner, Jake," Ginny said with a smirk. Jacob smiled.

"Yeah, eh?"

"Oh, shut your mouth, Jake, before I tell Ginny who you like."

"Ooh, who!" Ginny squealed. Jacob turned a bright shade of red.

"No one," he said quickly. "It - it's no one, really."

"Alright, enough of this. So what if I like Christina? Who wouldn't? I mean, she's a great person to be around. Anyway... why doesn't she listen to me? I tell her that Slytherins aren't the best people to date-"

"Oliver, honestly, have you seen Blaise do puppy dog eyes? He looks adorable, even if he is a Slytherin."

"Uh, Gin, no, I don't notice these things because I DON'T CHECK OUT MALES!"

"Could've fooled me," Jacob muttered.

"...Jake, you know what? Go back into the Great Hall." Jacob sighed and stalked back.

"So... who does he like?" Ginny asked enthousiastically. Oliver smirked at her.

"You, Gin," he said and followed Jake back to the Hall.


	4. Quidditch Practice and Oliver's Career

**Midnight-Pixie: Well, if Hermione was always number one, it wouldn't be too interesting. It's a change! Thanks for the review.**

**Chapter Four**

"All right, listen up! Wood is here to help out with practices, so if you need help with anything, you go to him!" Harry called over the October wind. Oliver fiddled with his broomstick - a Firebolt - that he got when he signed with Puddlemere two years ago.

"Okay, Keeper, let's see what you can do," he said and kicked off the ground. Ron and the three Chasers followed. "You guys really need to win this next match against Slytherin."

"I've always wondered what it was like to practice with Oliver," Ron said brightly. Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Then I'll go hard on you. You miss a catch and it will be one lap around the pitch on foot. Come on, Chasers."

"...You know, I was kidding, Wood. I... oh, come on, don't fly away from me!" Ron shouted. Oliver laughed as he flew to the Chasers.

"Aim for the middle hoop. Try to bend the ball," he whispered to Jake. Jake nodded his head. "Gin, Garner," he said, just looked at Ginny. "Pass it to Jake. Later on in practice, me and him will teach you how to bend the ball." Ginny nodded as Christina just stared at him. He ignored her yesterday completely. He wouldn't talk to her or anything. She would ahve to talk to Ginny or Jacob.

"Sloper! Kirke!" Oliver snapped. The two Beaters flew towards him. "Okay, okay, I already see a problem here. You guys are holding your bats wrong. What the hell did Harry tell you to do? I specifically told Angelina to tell him the proper stances and positioning - forget it. Not my problem. What the -" Oliver slapped Sloper upside the head. "ARE YOU LISTENING?"

"...You're scary," he whispered. Oliver looked at Jack and completely ignored him.

"Oi, Malfoy! What do you think you're doing?" Harry yelled. Oliver looked down and saw the Slytherin Quidditch team. He groaned and flew down to back up Harry.

"We have a note from Snape," Malfoy replied smugly.

"Flint!" Oliver exclaimed. Marcus Flint, ex-Quidditch Captain of the Slytherin Team, waved to Oliver. Despite their rivalry during Hogwarts, they were friends.

"Sorry, Wood, but we've got a note," he said.

"You always do this to us," Oliver groaned. Harry and the Slytherin team stared at the two in shock. Marcus shrugged.

"I didn't get the note, Malfoy did." Oliver sighed and glanced at Harry.

"Nothing we can do, mate," he said and walked back to the locker rooms.

"...Okay, Flint, who do you have using a polyjuice potion and where is the real Oliver Wood? Since when have you two been friends?"

"Since graduation, Potter. Now get your filthy team off of our field."

* * *

"Marcus Flint. MARCUS Flint. MARCUS FLINT!" Ron shrieked in the Gryffindor locker room. "What in the blue blazes is he doing back here?" 

"He's teaching. Got hired last week," Oliver said while putting the Snitch back in the case.

"Teaching what? How to speak in Troll?

"Easy, Ron. He really isn't that bad. He's filling in for Madame Hooch who got injured while trying to teach first years."

"_Not that bad_? Who **are **you?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"Ah, come on, now, who can imitate my sexy accent?" Oliver asked.

"Ah, come on, now, who can imitate my sexy accent?" Jacob repeated.

"...That's just freaky," Ginny said.

"Come on, you know you like it," Jake said with a smirk.

"As much as I _do _like it, Jacob Nicholas Wood -"

"YOU CALLED ME BY MY FULL NAME!" he exclaimed. Everyone in the locker room stared at him with a strange look. "Okay, Virginia Margaret Weasley."

"Ooh, you crossed the line," Ginny said and tackled him.

"...Let's ditch them," Oliver whispered to Harry. Everyone but Jacob and Ginny left the locker room and headed back to the castle.

"How long do you think it will take before Jake gets bat-boogey'ed?" Christina asked.

"Two sickles on five minutes," Harry said.

"Seven sickles on one minute," Christina supplied.

"A galleon on ten three minutes," Oliver said with a smile. Harry looked back to the field and saw Jacob run out of the locker room with bat-like things covering his face. Christina smirked.

"Seven sickles from both you and Harry, Ollie."

"Don't call me that. Only my sisters are allowed to," Oliver muttered while he dug into his pockets and fished out seven sickles.

* * *

Christina knocked on the Head of House's door. 

"Come in," Oliver said. (Oliver is the Gryffindor's Head of House now.)

"Um... Hogsmeade is in ten minutes. I was wondering if you're ready?"

"Yeah... I'll be out in a minute." Christina left his office without another word and went to the Prefect's dorm to talk to Ginny.

"Gin, what's wrong with Oliver?" she asked. Ginny looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"He's been acting different - it's like he's changed overnight."

"You're still dating Zambini. He's upset about that."

"Why should he be upset? It's my choice, isn't it?"

"Do you know why his Quidditch career went down? Blaise's brother, Blair, is a Quidditch Pro as well. At one of his games, Oliver was playing against Blair's team. Blair was a Chaser, but he took a Beater bat and knocked a Bludger straight at Oliver. He fell over fifty feet - broke his arm and pulled his quadrocept. He wasn't allowed to play Quidditch anymore," Ginny said dully. This, of course, was true, but it wasn't the only reason Oliver was acting different. The girl he liked was dating the brother of the man that screwed his career.


	5. Hogsmeade and Wood's Diary

**Chapter Five**

"Hurry up, the carriage is about to leave!" Jacob yelled at Oliver and Christina. They jumped into the carriage just before the Thestrals (SP?) left.

"I see you got rid of the bats, Jake," Oliver said with a smirk. Jacob rolled his eyes and shot a poisonous look at Ginny.

"_She_ got rid of them," he muttered.

"Sadly, you didn't inherit your father's brains. You got your mother's athletic... ness." Jacob mimciked him and ended with a 'shut up'.

"Let's head over to the Three Broomsticks first," Ginny suggested.

"...Huh?" Christina asked.

"It's basically a restaurant... or pub... or whatever..." Jacob trailed off. Christina glanced at Oliver. He was being awfully quiet. He wasn't paying attention to anything at all. He was just staring out the window.

"Hey," Christina said quietly and touched his hand. "Are you okay?" He gave her a small reassuring smile.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it."

* * *

"Be right back," Christina said and headed off to the washroom. Oliver sighed as she watched her retreating back. 

"You have to tell her sometime," Jacob said as he watched his cousin hit his forehead against the table.

"NO!" Oliver yelled, sitting upright and making Jacob and Ginny jump. "No teacher-student relations allowed. I'd get sacked."

"You guys are going to a bloody dance together," Ginny pointed out.

"...Yeeeah, a teacher-student dance!" he exclaimed with an eyebrow raised.

"Come ooonnn, let's go," Christina groaned. Oliver yelped at the sound of her voice.

"What are you going as for Halloween?" Jacob asked Ginny. She shrugged. "You _do _know that it's already the twenty-eighth, right?"

"Yeah... so?" Jacob shook his head.

"Come on. Let's go to Malkin's Robes."

* * *

"Hey, who are you going to the dance with, Jake?" Oliver asked as they walked around Hogsmeade. They had already bought Christina's costume and Jacob's. 

"Ginny," he said as he nodded his head towards Ginny and Christina, who were talking about five feet in front of them.

"Have you even asked her yet?"

"Oh... I guess that's a good thing to do. Gin! Wanna go to the dance with me?"

"Sure!" she called over her shoulder before laughing at something Christina said.

"So, what about you, mate?" Jacob asked Oliver.

"I don't know, maybe I'll go with McGonagall," he said sarcastically.

"You're a loser." Oliver looked at his cousin strangely.

"That was a little random, Jake, you moron."

"Gaylord." -Jacob

"Jerkoff." -Oliver

"Ass." -Jacob

"Faggot." -Oliver

"Ass kisser." -Jacob

"Ass licker." -Oliver

"Panzoot." -Jacob

"Biter." -Oliver

"Retard." -Jacob

"Bastard." -Oliver

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Ginny and Christina shouted at the two boys. They mimicked the girls and stayed silent after that. Instead, they started pinching each other's arms. They soon got bored of that and started slapping each other's hands. Ginny, who had enough, walked up to Jacob and pulled him into a kiss. Oliver stared at them for a minute and walked away with Christina to Honeydukes.

"Chocolate! Chocolate! Chocolate! Chocolate!" Oliver exclaimed, jumping up and down like a three year old.

"...Okay, Ollie, why don't you go play with wittle Colin over there?" Christina asked in a baby voice.

"No, but seriously! The chocolate here is _the_ best." And with that, Oliver began asking for various kinds of choclate.

"Ol - Oli - Oliver, that's enough..."

"YOU CAN NEVER GET ENOUGH CHOCOLATE!" Oliver exclaimed, staring at Christina in horror.

"_Yes, _you can. Come on, let's go find Ginny and Jake."

"But I already see them," Oliver said as he chewed on a piece of chocolate. "They're over th- oh, ew... that's not exactly what I thought they were going to do..."

* * *

**_DIARY TIME WITH OLIVER!_**

HOGGSSSSMEEEAAADDDEEE! Too bad the day is soon to be over.

**Yes, your lovely day alone with Christina is over.**

Shut up, Jake, you little snot, and why are you writing in MY journal?

**Your JOURNAL? I thought you had a Diary.**

Does this look like a bloody diary, Jake?

**Well, it's light blue...**

Don't lie. It has a Puddlemere Logo on it!

**Or so he says...**

_Really, now..._

Stop invading my privacy! First Jake, and now you, Harry?

_Well..._

**Yeah.**

...I will now go and scream.

**Well! Now that we got rid of him, let's see what he's written before.**

_Oliver likes CHRISTINA!_

Oi, don't look back on my pages! Get out of my office.

**We don't want to.**

_Yeah, it's so much fun reading your thoughts._

NO, it's NOT fun! Now, get. Out. Of. My. OFFICE! There we go. Alrighty, now that they're gone-

_**Alrighty? What the FUCK?**_

...Flint, go away.

_**I'd rather not.**_

...Why are you in the Gryffindor Tower in the first place?

_**I'm a professor. I can go anywhere.**_

Professor Flint? Well, that sounds a little gay.

_**I wouldn't talk about being gay if I were you.**_

You're fucked up.

_**Good for me.**_

You were dropped on the head as a baby.

_**Ten Fucked Up Things  
By Marcus D. Flint  
**_

_**1) Dating  
2) Marrying  
3) Saying "I Love You"  
4) Oliver Wood  
5) My Father  
6) Cho Chang (I mean, really, how many times?)  
7) Cedric's Death  
8) How The Fuck Nancy the Secretary is Still Living  
9) Finding Your 'Inner Self' (What the hell is that?)  
9.5) Trelawney  
10) ME!**_

...Is that something to be proud of, Marcus?

_**Iunno, is it?**_

Why am I ranked number four and you ranked ten? I'm not as messed up as you are._**  
**_

Eww, why's Flint here?

_**...I really should add "Ginny Weasley" onto that list... or maybe all the Weasleys.**_

Shut up. So, Gin, how was your little snog with my cousin?

Screw you.


	6. Talking About Christina's Past

**Chapter Six (Oliver's PoV)**

_Dream/Flashback_

_"Alright, Wood, we're playing the Appleby Arrows today. I know you are the newest addition to the team and you're only nineteen, but you have to play hard. I want you to last the whole game," my team captain, Lily Roscoe, said.  
"Don't I always, Lil?" I asked.  
"Yes, but I don't want you picking fights with Zambini this time."  
"That man is plotting to kill me! I can't just do nothing about that!"  
"Focus on the game, Wood. Your fault you kissed his girlfriend."  
"...That was a long time ago, and I didn't even know she was his bloody girlfriend! I can't focus on the game when a Chaser is aiming for my head every time."  
"You have fast reflexes. You'll come through."  
**"AND PUDDLEMERE UNITED!"  
**"That's us. Let's fly!" Lily exclaimed as the doors opened.  
**"Roscoe! Onik! Sent! Stork! Throver! Parker! Annnnddd... Wood!"  
**I sighed as I heard the screams in the crowd and when I swooped over one of the stands, about five girls and two guys fainted. Always the same every time.

* * *

An hour later, I was still circiling around the hoops. I let in five goals, two from Zambini.  
**"AND PARKER CATCHES THE SNITCH! PUDDLEMERE WINS!"  
**"OLIVER LOOK OUT!" Spencer Parker yelled at me. I barely had enough time to turn around and see two Bludgers coming right at me. One I dodged, but the other hit my temple.

* * *

_I sat up, breathing heavily. I needed to fly. I needed to go to the pitch.

Five Thirty. I had exactly two hours to go out to the pitch, fly around for a bit, take a shower and get back to the school before going to the Great Hall to eat breakfast and set up the classroom. I had to make the most of it. After putting on some sweat pants, I grabbed my Firebolt and raced down the stairs, knocking into someone. What the - who would be up at this hour?

"Oliver?" Jesus Christ, it was Christina.

"What are you doing up?" I asked.

"I was going down to the pitch," she replied.

"Me too," I said and pushed her off of me - not that I didn't mind. I didn't mind at all. "I never met anyone before who woke up as early as I did just to fly around." Christina smiled and sat back against the wall (we fell in the staircase, remember?)

"Flying is a part of me now. I can't get enough of it."

"I remember that feeling. I still have it. You're well on your way of being obsessed."

"I will _never _become one of you, Oliver," Christina said with a laugh.

"You can't escape it," I replied with a smirk. "Come on, I never got to teach you how to bend the ball. Let's go." We raced out to the pitch once we got into the Grounds. Obviously, I won. Duh. I'm the great Oliver Wood.

"Alright, alright, you WON! Stop gloating, you cocky son of a-"

"Would you like me to deduct points?" I interrupted, smiling widely when Christina shut up.

"Just teach me how to bend the ball," Christina sighed. I rolled my eyes and flew forward to her.

"You want to get the right amount of spin on the Quaffle."

"And how, Professor Wood, do I do that?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Let it roll right off of your index, middle finger and other index finger," I said as I played with her fingers. "It should come off to the side a bit, then curve towards me."

"Get to the hoops, then," Christina said with a smile. I flew towards the three hoops and positioned myself. Christina came flying at me first, then hurled the ball. I dove and caught it, then passed it back to her.

"It curved a bit, but you want it to completely be-" Christina smirked at me. "You did it! I could have blocked that, though, but I was talking."

* * *

An hour and a half came by rather quickly and we headed to the change rooms to take our showers. 

"So what's the stupidest thing you've ever done?" Christina asked me. I laughed out loud, remembering a stupid contest I had made with Rodger Davies, Cedric Diggory and Marcus Flint.

"It was here, actually. How many girls could you snog in two hours... it was so stupid, I swear to Merlin."

"Oh? And how many did you make out with?"

"Me? One."

"Only one?"

"Hey, I had a girlfriend, and she was the only one I kissed. This was in my sixth year, Marcus' seventh, Rodger's sixth and Diggory's fifth. God bless his soul."

"He died?" I nodded my head.

"Ever hear of the Tri-Wizard Tournament?" Christina shook her head slowly. "The Tri-Wizard Tournament is this thing that takes place between three schools: Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beuxbatons. There was some incident involving V... V... Volde...mort... and there was an extra name placed in the Goblet of Fire. Harry Potter. Only seventh years were allowed to take part in the Tournament, and Harry was in his fourth. Turns out one of the Dark Lord's followers was using a polyjuice potion to take on one of the teachers. He made a portal called a portkey out of the trophy. Both Harry and Cedric touched it and were transported to a graveyard. Diggory died there." I remembered that Christina was new to the Wizarding World, so I made sure not to leave out anything that needed description.

"I've heard of Voldemort before. Why aren't you scared to use his name? Whenever Ron hears it, he whimpers and sometimes starts to tear up." I laughed softly as I placed the Ball Chest back into the cupboard.

"I quote from the beautiful Hermione Granger. Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself. I still have some trouble saying Volde...mort... but that's only because I grew up in fear of him."

"Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like for me if I grew up here," she said softly. I sighed and stood up straight.

"Why do you think that?" I asked and sat down on the bench while pulling off my sweatshirt. Christina looked at me for a second, as if she was trying to find something. She was searching my face, and I saw something in her eyes. Perhaps fear, sadness, anger... it could have been many things.

"Can I trust you?" she asked quietly. I motioned for her to sit down next to me.

"Of course you can. Did something happen?" She nodded her head without looking at me. She found something interesting on the floor to look at.

"I was two when my parents got divorced. I was forced to stay with my dad. He abused me until I was thirteen, when one of my friends noticed cuts and bruises on me. She reported to the school counsellor and the counsellor had a talk with me. My dad was sent to jail and I went to live with my mom. If I grew up here, maybe I could have done something about it." She was crying quietly now. "It was two years ago... but thinking about it still hurts and my father gets out of jail this year." I pulled her into a hug and that's when McGonagall came in.

"Wood, there's an incident at Gryf - what's going on here?"

"She needed someone to talk to, ma'am," I said quickly, pulling my sweatshirt back on. McGonagall looked at me with that look of hers that said 'I-know-what-your-were-doing', and she usually DID know what I was doing. This time she didn't. I was just trying to comfort a bloody friend, for crying out loud. She opened her mouth to talk again, but I interrupted. "I'll be at Gryffindor Tower as soon as possible." McGonagall nodded her head and briskly walked away. I stood up, but was pulled back down by Christina. She looked deep into my eyes. "I won't tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me, Chris." Christina hugged me one more time before I stood up, said bye and went up to the Gryffindor Tower.


	7. Food Fight in the Great Hall

**Well, a lot of people liked the whole Oliver's Diary/Journal thing. Would you like to see another chapter with that excerpt in it again?**

**  
Chapter Seven**

**  
**The Halloween dance. That's what was on everyone's mind. Fred and George had been the incident at Gryffindor Tower. They came back to "supervise" the Halloween Dance and were shooting off fireworks all over the corridor.

"Who are you going with?" Oliver asked Christina in the Common Room. Since that time in the change rooms, they had grown closer. Christina laughed.

"Who do you think, Wood? I'm going with Blaise." Oliver rolled his eyes.

"I'm stuck doing hall duties," he muttered. Christina laughed.

"Don't worry, it can't be all that bad," she said.

"Yeah, well, let's see _you _spend the whole night sending couples snogging back into the Great Hall. Let's see how you like that!" Oliver said, trying to keep a straight face. He failed and burst out laughing. "Let's just hope I don't find you and Blaise." Christina playfully slapped his shoulder and they headed to the Great Hall together to eat breakfast, but, to Christina's surprise, Oliver sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Er... aren't you supposed to sit down at the staff table?" Christina asked as she helped herself to some juice.

"I can sit where I please," Oliver said with a smile. To everyone at the Gryffindor table's dismay, Marcus came over and sat down beside Oliver.

"Hey, Wood. You want a friendly Quidditch match?" Oliver laughed.

"_Gryffindor _and _Slytherin_, having a _friendly Quidditch match_, Flint? Those five words don't fit in a sentence together, mate." Marcus shrugged.

"Just a suggestion."

"Yeah, well, no offence, but - Christina, don't even think about touching my pumpkin juice - it was a stupid suggestion. Dammit, get your own juice!"

"But Fred finished it," Christina pouted. Oliver looked at Fred, who was just finishing his seventh cup of pumpkin juice.

"You're really a pig, you know that, right, Fred?" he asked. Fred smiled widely and nodded his head.

"Well, I'm teaching those damned first years in Slytherin and Ravenclaw how to fly today and personally, I don't like children," Marcus said and stood up. "Any words of advice?"

"Yeah. Don't yell at 'em, don't scare 'em and don't bitch at 'em," Oliver said. Marcus laughed.

"I don't bitch at them if they don't bitch at me." The little first years in Ravenclaw overheard Flint and were already starting to get scared. Marcus left the table and walked out to the pitch, but not before slapping a kid at the Ravenclaw table for staring at him. Fred, George and Oliver laughed.

"There's no way he's going to get through this," George said in-between fits of laughter.

* * *

"Well, how was your morning, Marcus?" Oliver asked with a smirk at the staff table during lunch. They were the only two teachers there at the moment. 

"Oh, stuff it, Wood," he muttered, glaring at a girl in Slytherin. "That lass tried to kill me, mate. Flew directly at me. How the bleeding hell am I supposed to cope with this?"

"Flint, it's part of the teaching package. The kids come with the deal. Maybe you should get braces, yeah? I mean - you look like some ogre - oh, and don't even smirk like that. It's scary." Marcus flicked a spoonful of mashed potatoes at Oliver. He dropped his fork and slowly turned to face Marcus. He sighed, picked up his plate, and shoved it in Marcus' face.

"You bastard," Marcus said. He poured his juice over Oliver's head. The kids that were in the Hall burst out laughing. Oliver ran for sanctuary at the Gryffindor table and hid behind Harry. Marcus chucked a tomato and hit Harry square in the face.

"Oh, this means war!" he exclaimed and threw rice pudding and Marcus, who was running in between the rows of tables. It missed and hit Cho Chang. Harry swore under his breath as Oliver and Marcus fell to the ground laughing. "You find that funny, Wood? Well, let's see how _you _look with pudding dripping from your hair." And with that, Harry dumped Ron's bowl of rice pudding on Oliver. Oliver stood up quickly and slammed Harry's face into his mashed potatoes. Everything was deathly quiet, except for the sound of Oliver running away.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Fred shouted and the Great Hall came alive. Oliver walked up to Marcus.

"We... are in some deep shit, you know that?"

"Yeah, but look... the look on Malfoy's face is priceless!" Both of them burst out laughing again, until someone came, jumped onto Oliver's back and poured juice down his shirt.

"CHRISTINA ELIZABETH GARNER, YOU GET BACK HERE!" Oliver yelled and ran after her. Ice cream was flung onto Oliver's face and he stopped dead in his tracks. He slowly wiped off the ice cream. "Jake, you son of a bloody cow!" Oliver jumped on his cousin and went tumbling down.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" an extremely mad Professor McGonagall screeched. Everyone fell quiet - Marcus half way into giving George Weasley a face wash. "I want everyone to clean this up! Wood, Flint, Weasley twins! Come with me!" As Oliver got up off the ground, he put weight on Jacob, causing him to collapse again. He gave him the finger as Oliver, Marcus and the twins followed McGonagall out of the Hall.

"Prof-"

"Silence, Fred."

"But-"

"Fred..."

"But there's-"

"Weasley, I'm warning you!" Everyone stayed quiet. "Okay, now tell me, what exactly happened in the Great Hall today?" The four boys glanced at each other, then started talking all at once. "Quiet! One at a time! Flint, you first."

"Well, Wood here was making fun of my teeth, see, and-"

"I was kidding, your teeth are fine, Marcus..."

"And I got upset and tossed some mashed potatoes in his ugly fa-"

"My face is not ugly."

"Then he took his plate and basically pressed it to my face, which brings in why I have spaghetti sauce in my hair."

"I didn't have spaghetti. That's George's food in your hair."

"And that's basically how it started, ma'am," Marcus finished. McGonagall looked back and forth between the two boys.

"Well, how did the whole Great Hall get involved? The fifty students that were having lunch at the time, I mean."

"Well... you see, that's when these two come in," Oliver said, pointing at the twins. "Harry gave me a lovely shower of rice pudding so I took his face and slammed it into his mashed potatoes. Then Fred yelled out 'food fight' and... you know the rest." McGonagall sighed.

"Go back to the Greath Hall and help clean up. Then decorate the Hall for the dance." The four boys nodded their heads and left.

"Well... that wasn't too bad," George said brightly.

"Easy for you to say. She's going to be holding a grudge against me and Wood for weeks," Marcus muttered. "We're staff." Fred and George shrugged. They entered the Great Hall with a big surprise. The whole Hall was clean already and only six students were left: Jacob, Ginny, Harry, Herimone, Ron and Christina.

"Wow, we were gone for five minutes..."

"Cleaning charm," Christina answered.

"Y'know, Chris, you just saved me and these three boys here about an hour. We wouldn't even've thought of that. I could kiss you just now," Oliver said with a smirk.

"Yes, but you'd get sacked," Jacob put in. Oliver shot Jacob a look and sent the six out of the Hall so that he, Fred, George and Marcus could start decorating.


	8. Halloween and Zambini

**Chapter Eight (Oliver's PoV)**

During the Halloween Dance, me and Marcus walked up and down the corridors, checking for students who crept out of the Great Hall.

"So... Parkinson or Bulstrode?" I asked Marcus.

"Man... they're both so ugly!"

"Pick one!" I said with a smirk.

"Augh... um, well... Bulstrode, I guess."

"...You're disgusting, Flint."

"Well, who would you pick?"

"Well... oi, get back into the Great Hall, Malfoy. I choose death." We laughed and continued doing Hall duty.

"Shh," Marcus whispered and pushed me back around the corner.

"Who is it?" I hissed. Marcus quickly pulled his head away from the wall.

"Zambini."

"With Chris?" Marcus turned the corner again and looked back at me with a frown.

"With Chang." I got angry and went up to him.

"Second time, Blaise, get back into the fucking hall or I tell Garner," I said.

"Dude... come on, I never get anything from Chris." I lifted him up by the collar and held him a good three inches off the ground.

"Back. Into. The Hall." I dropped him and strode back to Flint.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"No one plays Christina. Not more than once. I'm going to kill that kid if I see him doing that again."

"What are you, her brother?" Marcus asked as we walked back to the Great Hall. I glanced at Christina, who was happily talking to Harry Potter and his date, Pavarti Patil. I looked back at Marcus and sighed.

"She has no idea what he does when she isn't around. I don't like seeing friends get hurt."

"...Wood, you've acted like this for Bell before, before she was with Fred over there. You like the girl." I shrugged and stared blankly at her. Christina spotted me and called me over.

"Come on," I said and pushed Marcus through the crowds and sat beside Christina. "Hey," I said and smiled.

"How's Hall Duty?" Christina asked with a smirk. Marcus and I hesitated before coughing, clearing our throats, et cetera.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Marcus asked, searching the crowds of people. Christina pointed across the Hall to Blaise and Malfoy, talking and laughing. "Ah, that's good."

"What's good?" Christina asked, sitting up.

"Nothing, I said nothing!" Marcus exclaimed and walked away from the ground. I sighed, got up and ran after him.

"You're a horrible liar, you know that, right?" I asked as I clasped his shoulder.

"I seem to have lost my touch when I left Hogwarts," he replied with a chuckle.

* * *

"Oh, look," Marcus said, eyeing someone that just came into the Great Hall. I looked up from my breakfast and saw Blaise Zambini walking towards the Gryffindor table. 

"What a dick," I muttered under my breath. Marcus patted my shoulder and I looked up again. Wow, Blaise and Christina were now making out. Wow, Gryffindor looks really mad. I basically just lost it. I stood up and made my way to Zambini and Chris. I tapped him on the shoulder, pulled my fist back and punched him square in the face. He went down hard and I ran out of the Hall without aonther look at Christina, Blaise, or Marcus who had been trying to pull me back.

"Are you insane!" he yelled and grabbed me by the collar. I shrugged him off. "You can't just hit a student like that!" I pushed Marcus up against the wall.

"You have no idea what it is like to like someone that you can't get. You have no idea what it's like to have your crush be dating the brother of the person that messed up your whole career. Shut the hell up, Marcus. Shut the hell up." I let him go. He rubbed his neck and walked after me again.

"You could get sacked, you know that?" he continued.

"Oh well. Zambini deserved it. That's the second time he's cheated on Chris and I don't want to see her get hurt again." Marcus was looking past my shoulder; his eyes slowly getting wider. I turned around and saw Christina standing there.

"He cheated on me again?" she whispered.

"Chris-" She ran past us and into the portrait hole. I chased after her with Marcus on my heels. I'm not exactly sure what happened to him. He were the worse enemies possible when we were in Hogwarts. Now, he's the best friend anyone could ask for.

"When, Oliver? When?" she yelled at me from her perch on the couch.

"Last night in the corridors. With Cho Chang." Christina cried silently and freely, not caring who saw her. Marcus scratched his head and muttered something about leaving us alone. I saw down beside her and rubbed her back as she cried.

"Is that why you punched him?" she asked. I nodded my head and took my hand back. "Why?"

"Because I don't think of you as a student. I think of you as a friend, and I don't like my friends getting hurt." Christina smiled half-heartedly and hugged me.

"Thank you," she whispered. I gently nuzzled her.

"Any time. That's what friends are for, yeah?"

* * *

**_DIARY TIME WITH OLIVER!_**

Zambini just doesn't get it. SHE'S MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE!

**Easy, Wood.**

Shut up, Marcus. She's mine! No one can take her away from me.

**You're a bloody professor.**

Are you trying to take her away from me too? Huh?

**...Who the hell shoved a wand up your ass?  
**

ZAMBINI!

**...Right. I'm sure he did. I still can't believe you punched the guy.**

I hate his family. I hate his brother. I hate his bloody uncle, too.

**What did his uncle do?**

HE TOUCHED MY SISTER!

**Which one? And how did he touch her?**

Megan. He bumped into her.

**Megan's the hot one, isn't she? Anyway, you're stressing over nothing. Bumping into someone? Damn, Wood. You have the words 'over protective brother' in blinking neon lights above your head.**

Call Megan that one more time and you'll end up with a broken nose, just like Zambini.

**Did McGonagall talk to you? Or Dumbledore?**

No, Snape did, though. Told me if I ever touched one of his students again he'll personally hex the living hell out of me.

**What did you say?**

That he's my fucking student, too. Being a professor sure has it's perks.

**I know what you mean, Wood.**

Fuck you, Zambini. Close the Diaaa-ournal... Christina's coming.

**Faggot.**


	9. Chris' Dress and Her Diary

**Chapter Nine**

"Hey, Chris," Marcus said happily when he finished writing the word 'faggot' in Oliver's journal/diary-thing.

"What were you two writing?" she asked suspiciously.

"I don't know, what were we?" Oliver wondered with a smirk.

"You two are the most immature adults I've ever known."

"_Adults?_" Marcus shrieked. He held a hand over his chest. "We are not _adults_!" Oliver shook his head.

"Tsk, tsk tsk. Just when you thought you knew someone." Christina laughed and made an attempt to grab the journal out of Marcus' hands.

"Come on, let me read it," she pleaded. Marcus stood up and shook his finger back and forth with a raised eyebrow. "You guys are so mean."

"_We're _mean? You're the one that called us adults!" Oliver exclaimed. "Harry, are me and Marcus adults?" Harry, who had just walked into the room to get something for Quidditch, glanced at the three of them.

"You, no. Marcus, yes, seeing as he's actually slept with someone."

"That's right, virgins rule," Oliver said with a smile. "Get what you need, Harry. I'll be over at the pitch in a couple minutes." Harry grabbed broom polisher and left Oliver's office. Marcus looked at Oliver, confused.

"Didn't you do Clearwater?" Oliver made a face.

"What the hell? Ugh, no, I never did anyone! I didn't even date Penelope!"

"You don't exactly have to date them, you know..."

"I don't do one-night stands, Flint."

"Be quiiiieeeettt!" Christina groaned with hands over her ears. Oliver and Marcus laughed.

"Wanna go to Hogsmeade today?" Marcus asked Oliver and Christina.

"We can't, there's no Hogsmeade trip scheduled," Christina said. Marcus raised an eyebrow and glanced at Oliver, who looked at Christina with a smirk.

"That's what you think. Follow me. Oi, FRED, GEORGE!"

"Gred and Forge, at your service," George said as the twins stepped into the room. They saluted Oliver, Marcus and Christina.

"I thought I was Gred," Fred said.

"No, I'm Gred... do you want to be Gred?"

"Forge sounds better. I'll be Forge. What did you need, Wood?"

"I forgot where the passage to Hogsmeade was. Can you lead us? You can head back to work if you want."

"Oh, but you'd like that, wouldn't you? No Weasley twins around to pester you? No Weasley twins around to cause problems? No Weasley twins to blow things up? No Weasley twins to-"

"George, shut the hell up," Marcus said. "Why wouldn't we want you two to leave?"

* * *

"This is where we leave you," Fred said while bowing. "G'day." 

"Just go," Oliver said with a smile. "See you when, Christmas?"

"Of course. At our house as always," George said as they went into their joke shop.

"AND BRING CHRIS!" Fred called after them.

"Oh, fine, don't bring Marcus. No one cares about me." Oliver slapped Marcus upside the head and walked into Malkin's Robes.

"Try something on, Chris. I want you looking good for the dance. Speaking of the dance, Marcus, who are you going with?"

"What's-Her-Name... Padma Patil, I think her name is?"

"She has a twin, don't she?" Oliver asked.

"I think so. Gryffindor."

"Yeah... they're hot."

"Eh, they're alright. They look too 'good-girl' for me," Marcus said.

"But Padma's in Ravenclaw..."

"Shut up already," Christina said as she picked out a red dress. "How's this?"

"Try it on," Oliver said and pushed her into the changing rooms. She came back out five minutes later. Oliver turned around and so did Marcus.

"Wow," Oliver said. He nudged Marcus. Christina laughed at the expression on Marcus' face. His jaw was dropped and his eyes wide. Oliver pushed Marcus' jaw up and looked at Christina one more time. "It looks great, Chris. Please excuse Marcus." Christina laughed once more and went back into the change room to change back into her casual clothes.

"She looked HOT!" Marcus finally said when Christina was out of sight. Oliver nodded his head.

"You could have said something, though, instead of just gawking at her."

"Wood, are you absolutely, one hundred percent sure that you're straight? I mean, come on!"

"Yeah, Flint, I'm sure. I didn't say she looked bad, mate."

"And then there's the whole 'mate' thing..."

"Ron says mate, British people say mate..."

"But you're not British, _mate._ You're bloody Scottish."

"Same thing. You almost done, Chris?"

"I'm trying on a new dress. If you didn't notice, I went out and picked another one," Christina called back and came out. She was wearing a pink dress that faded into baby blue down the end (hehe my sister's prom dress).

"Two words. Holy. Shit," Oliver said. Marcus gave out a nervous chuckle that strangely turned into a cough. "Chris, quickly, change back before Marcus rapes you."

"Ew!" Christina shrieked and ran back into the changing room.

"You scared her off," Marcus whined. Oliver slapped him upside the head.

"No thinking impure thoughts about students. We're professors."

"Oh? Then what are you, if you think about that?" Oliver shot Marcus a look and Christina came out of the changing rooms.

"Okay, so which dress? Red one or pink one?"

"Red," Marcus said.

"Pink," Oliver said.

"Alright, I'll go with the pink one, since Oliver's my date," Christina decided and put the red dress back on the rack. Marcus scowled at Oliver and crossed his arms.

"I think Patil's wearing some purple dress," he groaned. "She wants us to be matching."

"So? Me and Chris are going to be matching. I'm going to wear a pink jacket. Not that kind of pink, though..." Oliver said, pointing at Christina's dress. "More reddish-pink."

"Magenta," Christina supplied as she reached into her purse for twenty two galleons, sixteen sickles and fourteen knuts. "Shit, I didn't bring my money."

"Here," Oliver said and dug into his pockets for the money. He paid for the dress.

"You didn't have to do that, I could have came back for it," Christina said.

"Yeah, you could have, but you have two guys here that are more than willing to pay," Oliver replied with a smile. Marcus raised an eyebrow.

"No, TWO guys? I'm not paying for your bloody girl's dress."

"Typical Slytherin," Oliver snorted. "Not the teeniest bit gentleman-like."

"Oh, we are," Marcus said with a mysterious smirk. "Just not where guys bring guys."

"Sick, Marcus. Sick."

* * *

_November 1st _

_Dear Diary,_

_Could I be falling for a professor? I mean, Oliver is a nice guy but he's five years older than me. He paid for my dress today and was definetely checking me out at Madame Malkin's Robes. I know I just got out of a relationship with Blaise... but Oliver was always there for me. I've only known him for two months and it feels as if I've known him half my life..._

_Christina. _


	10. Out By The Lake

**Chapter Ten (Oliver)  
**

The night of the dance was insane. Me and Marcus, being the youngest professors there, were running around and picking Professor Flitwick up so he could pin things onto the wall of the Great Hall. Why he couldn't charm the shit up was beyond me. I think he actually enojyed bossing me and Flint around, seeing as we never listened to him and were the ones always making fun of his height and all, but hey! He's a bloody goblin. Not my fault he's short.

Now, I feel really bad for Marcus because sometimes he's got to boost me up while I'm holding Flitwick up. I'm like, 180 pounds. Really, and I'm not that tall - 5'10. Marcus is really going to hate me after this. Good God. What I was wearing... well, Jake picked it out for me: A plain black dress shirt, a 'magenta' over-coat, black dress pants and black shoes. If you asked me, I looked extremely hot. But that's just me. And that's all that matters. Because I'm cool. Not concieted, COOL! (A/N: This remind you of anyone? COUGHTREVCOUGH)

"Chris, you almost done?" I asked as I knocked on the Prefect's dorm, where Ginny was helping her get ready.

"Yeah, just wait for me in the Common Room," she replied. "Ouch! Gin!"

"Sorry!" I rolled my eyes and shook my head. _Women. _

I stood by the staircase with my hands in my pocket, constantly glancing at my watch. FINALLY, Christina came down the stairs and I knew why it took her so long to get ready. I couldn't talk. I couldn't look at anything else but her. I just stood there with my mouth slightly open, gaping at her like some moron who just saw a naked chick or something.

"Oliver? Are you okay?" She waved a hand in front of my face. Ginny huffed and kicked my shin.

"Ow! That was uncalled for, Ginny!" I exclaimed and pushed her away from me. She stuck her tongue out at me. I offered my arm to Christina and we walked out of the portrait hole.

"Hey, Jake. Have fun, you two!" Ginny called after us.

"Yeah, don't do anything while I'm gone!" I yelled back over my shoulder with a small smile forming on my face.

"So, you've taken Spanish dancing lessons, huh?" Christina asked me with a smirk. I stopped in my tracks.

"Who told you?" I asked. She giggled.

"Ginny did."

"Damn that girl. I can never trust her with anything."

"Don't worry about it. My mom's Spanish and made me take dancing lessons last year."

"I'm a bit rusty. Been three years since. Seventeen and couldn't make my own decisions yet. Bloody annoying, if you ask me."

"But you got your contract when you were seventeen. You chose that, didn't you?" Christina pointed out. I nodded my head and looked at her sideways.

"Have you been asking Ginny about my whole life, or something?" I asked. Christina laughed and we entered the Great Hall. We stared at the sight, then burst out laughing almost immediately. All the teachers were standing to the side and all the other students were dancing with each other. Marcus was the only professor out there and damn, did he look hilarious.

Me and Christina smiled at each other and we went out to the dance floor.

"Come on, Snape, this isn't called a teacher-student dance for nothing!" I yelled as I danced with Christina. He flushed and stalked farther away from me. I laughed and spun Christina around.

"You look good in pink," she said.

"Please, I look good in anything," I replied with a smirk. Christina laughed. We felt the music, I repeat! WE FELT THE MUSIC!

"Want anything to drink? I asked after about an hour. The music played non-stop. She nodded her head and we went to the refreshment table.

"Having fun, Wood?" McGonagall asked. I nodded my head mutely, handed Christina a goblet of red juice and helped myself to one. We walked out of the Hall, went outside and sat down on a bench looking out over the lake where I fell in my second year.

"What time is it?" she asked and leaned against me. I froze. Was she pulling a move on me?

"Uh..." I said and fumbled around with my watch. "Ten o'clock." She sighed deeply and adjusted herself. Unsure of what to do, I adjusted myself too and wrapped an arm around her. I'm not exactly sure how it happened, but a split second later, my lips were up against hers. I didn't have control over myself. I have no idea what made me do it. I expected her to pull away, pour the juice over my head and slap me, but that never came. She leaned into me a bit more. Finally gaining consiousness over my brain, I pulled away from Chris and looked her in the eyes.

"Did Ginny tell you that, too?" I asked, uncertain. Christina smiled and leaned back into my chest.

"No. At least I know how you really feel about me, though." I gently kissed her forehead and looked out to the lake again.

"I think we should head back in," I said. "It's almost ten thirty." Christina nodded her head and we stood up. We walked back to the Castle together, hand-in-hand but let go once we entered the Great Hall again.

"Where were you?" asked a hyped-up Marcus.

"Outside," I replied. "What's wrong with you?"

"Too much juice. I really need to go to the washroom and Padma's stalking me."

"Then go!" I pushed him out of the hall.

"Where's Marcus?" Padma Patil asked five seconds later.

"Washroom," I replied and laughed as Padma shrieked and ran out of the Hall.

"Let's go dance!" Christina said enthousiastically as a slow song came on.

"Again?" I groaned. Christina pulled me by the hand out into the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around her, being very consious that all the teachers were there. Being the Typical Christina, she paid no attention to her surroundings whatsoever and laid her head against my chest. I cleared my throat.

"There _are _professors here, you know," I whispered gently in her ear. She immediately stood up straight again and slapped my arm for laughing.

* * *

Me and Christina walked back to the Common Room together, with my arm around her. When we entered, guess who we saw? Jake and Ginny on one couch, Ron and Hermione on another and Harry and a girl named Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw on the last couch. I rolled my eyes, pulled my arm away from Chris to get my wand, conjured up a whistle and blew it. Ron fell off of Hermione and Jake off of Ginny. Harry hit his head against Luna's. 

"You guys are pathetic. Harry, what did I say about bringing people from different houses?" I asked with my arms crossed. "Jake, Ginny... I have nothing to say to you two. Hermine, you just left your dear Professor Snape alone in the Great Hall."

"Oh, be quiet, Oliver," Hermione growled. I clasped my hands together and smiled.

"Bed time. Good night, Luna, see you in DADA tomorrow morning, best be off before any of the professors get back." Luna quickly left the Common Room with a small murmur of 'thanks'.

"Come on, off to bed," I said and pushed everyone up the stairs. "Shut up. You'll wake everyone up," I scolded Ron. Ginny and Jake went off to the prefect dorm and Harry and Ron up the two flights of stairs to the Sixth Year boys dorms. I walked with Christina until we were outside of her dorm.

"Night," she whispered. I smiled and gently kissed her cheek.

"Night."


	11. Pheonix Meeting

**duckee.duchess: Well, yeah, Jacob is supposed to be hot. Picture this: A better-looking Justin C (but caucasion and no glasses), taller, tan skin, light brown hair and built. HOT, RIGHT!**

**If any of you were wondering why I'm centering this on Oliver and not so much on Christina, it's because Oliver's character is more interesting and more happens to him than to Chris. It's different from a boy's Point of View. I'm not a boy, though... **

**Chapter Eleven**

The next day in the Great Hall, Oliver sat down at the Gryffindor table yet again, holding Christina's hand underneath the table.

"I have potions first," she whined.

"Don't worry, you have me at eleven," Oliver said and squeezed her hand.

"Yeah, but Professor Binns after lunch."

"But you have flying at one forty-five."

"That's with Marcus, though."

"Well, there's always your Charms class at two-thirty..."

"Did you memorize my schedule, or something, Oliver?" Christina laughed. Oliver smiled.

"Chris, I _made _your schedule."

* * *

_Wood,_

_Order of the Pheonix meeting in Dumbledore's office at lunch. Tell Potter, the two Weasleys, Granger, Lovegood and Longbottom, as well as your cousin. Burn this letter in the Common Room at your break.  
_

_Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts._

Oliver crumpled the note in his hand, remembering how he became part of the Order. He had been visiting the Weasleys when "Mad Eye" Moody, Lupin, Tonks and Shacklebolt apparated into the Burrow. He had accidentally stepped into one of their meetings. Dumbledore had asked him to join the ranks of the Order and he accepted.

Oliver looked up from his desk and to Luna Lovegood, who was quietly working on her essay about werewolves.

"Lovegood," he called. Luna's head perked up and she walked up to Oliver's desk.

"Yes, professor?"

"Don't call me that." Oliver leaned in closer to whisper. "Order meeting at lunch. Dumbledore's office." Luna nodded her head and went back to her desk.

* * *

"Garner, Weasley, Wood," Oliver called in his next class. Christina, Ginny and Jacob all rose from their seats and Oliver gave them the same message. At break time in the Common Room, Oliver told Harry, Hermione, Neville and Ron, then burnt the letter in the fire. 

"What're you doing for lunch?" Christina asked and sat down beside Oliver.

"I have a meeting," Oliver replied. "It's probably only going to run for about fifteen minutes, though," he added. Being the only ones in the Common Room, they were allowed to show their affection for each other, so Christina stood up and gave Oliver a quick kiss on the lips.

"Break's over," she said. Oliver groaned, stood up and walked back to his classroom at 11:40. On mondays, DADA was the shortest class, variying between fifteen minutes to forty minutes long. He had second year Gryffindor and Slytherin next and was supposed to teach them about boggarts.

"Alright, class, everyone gather 'round," Oliver ordered as he strode into the room. He took out his wand and faced the class. "Can anyone tell me what is in this chest?" he asked and lightly kicked a wooden chest. It shook viciously, making the girls shriek and boys hold their breaths.

"That's a boggart!" Euan Abercrombie said.

"Very good. Five points to Gryffindor." Euan exchanged high-fives with Dennis Creevy. "Can anyone tell me what a boggart is? Yes, miss Zellar."

"A boggart takes shape of your greatest fear," Rose Zellar said.

"Excellent. Five points to Hufflepuff. Without your wands, I want you all to repeat after me: Riddikulus." All the students repeated him with scattered voices.

"RIDDIKULUS!" Dennis Creevy shouted. Oliver shook his head.

"Not too loud, Creevy. Okay, you don't need any particular wand movement, so who wants to go first? Okay, fine, Creevy." Dennis squealed for joy and pushed everyone out of his way. He stood at the middle of the room with his wand out. Oliver tried extremely hard not to laugh as he saw Dennis take a pose.

"I'm ready," he said. Oliver nodded his head, counted to three and let the boggart out. It took a look at Dennis and changed into water. Dennis shrieked and yelled out Riddikulus. It changed into mud and splattered on everyone. _Wow, this kid has a real weird... Oliver, stop, they're your students... The Creevy brothers are mental... remind me to try and stay away from them...  
_

_

* * *

_

_**(Oliver)**  
_

"Do any of you know why you have been called here today?" McGonagall asked. Dumbledore stood beside her patiently, his eyes looking at me in particular. Snape was beside him.

"No," we all said. I was seated beside Hermione and Neville and diagonal from Ron.

"Potter, do you?" McGonagall asked. Harry hesitated for a second, then nodded his head.

"What's going on?" I wondered.

"It's about Miss Garner," Dumbledore said, still looking at me. It was a scary look, like the look Quirrel gave me when I left the classroom to meet Harry. Scary, yeah?

"What about Christina?" Ginny and Jake asked before I could.

"As members of the Order, I want you five to do anything to make sure she doesn't wander off alone."

"Professor, what is it?" Luna urged.

"We found out today that Christina is not a muggle. She is, in fact, a quarter Witch."

"What?" I shrieked. "How can she be possibly partly Witch? We made sure she was a Muggle. Her bloody mother's a muggle."

"Her mother. That's the only person we've checked, and she's a muggle," Harry said. "Voldemort had a brother." Everyone but me, Dumbledore, Luna and Hermione gasped.

"DON'T USE HIS NAME, YOU FOOL!" Snape shouted.

"Severus, he is a student, and of _my _house. I will not tolerate you talking to any Gryffindors that way," I said smugly. Snape stared me down, then someone ran into the Office.

"Sorry I'm late!" Marcus panted. "Patil's been following me everywhere."

"So, who was Voldemort's brother?" I asked, ignoring everyone's gasps, shudders and Marcus' shove he gave me.

"Christina's father. Not a word to her."

"But - he's in-"

"Yes, we know, Wood. That is why we need to protect her. Her father is also a Death Eater and a high-ranking one at that. This is all you need to know for now. Miss Granger, please tell Professor Flint what we were talking back and Wood, stay back. I must talk to you. Severus, Minerva, you two are also dismissed. And remmeber, not a word to Miss Garner," Dumbledore said. I slowly stood up and walked over to him.

"Sir?" I asked, looking up. The guy was tall, man, like 6'10 or something.

"I am aware of you and Miss Garner having a... relationship..."

...How the hell does he do it?

"Wood, I know everything," he said with a knowing smile. "And I am going to let this one go by, but Miss Patil's obvious lust for Marcus must stop soon. What I wanted to tell you privately was that Voldemort is going to try and take Garner away. Make her a Death Eater of his own. I figured I should tell you this since you are... closest to her. You are dismissed." I stood there, with my mouth open.

"Dumbledore, I could know you for fifty years and you still won't cease to amaze me," I said before I pivoted on my heel and left. I heard him chuckle and begin talking to Fawkes, his pheonix.

I stalked back to the Great Hall, where the students from the Order were sitting at the Gryffindor Table. Even Luna and Marcus were sitting there, just laughing and having a good time. Christina was sitting beside Marcus. I walked up to them and tapped Marcus on the shoulder. He looked up, then scooted over to make space for me. He was the only person who knew about me and Chris, aside from Dumbledore. I took Chris' hand from under the table and gave it a squeeze. I was scared for her. She was a Riddle, and what would people do to her if anyone found out? What if Fudge found out, what if Crouch found out? So many things flying inside my head. So many things could happen to Chris.


	12. Snowball Fights

**Chapter Twelve**

Oliver spotted Christina by the window sill, looking out at the December snow in admiration. He walked up to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Fred and George are coming today. Want to have a snowball fight with 'em when they come? They'll be here-"

"WOOD WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"-Now." Christina laughed.

"Sure, let me get dressed." Oliver nodded his head and swiftly kissed her cheek before letting her go up to her room.

"Wood!" Oliver looked out the window again and was hit with Harry Potter's snowball. Oliver stood there for a moment, consemplating what had happened. He wiped off the wet snow on his face and yelled out various cuss words at Harry while pointing and waving his hands around like a maniac. Christina quietly crept down the stairs and laughed crazilly at her boyfriend, who was still yelling at Harry.

"Calm down," she managed to gasp and pulled him away from the window while he was still cursing. They raced down the corridors and outside, where Oliver tackled Harry. Harry pushed Oliver off of him and crawled away, scooping up snow while he was at it and gave Ron a nasty little present. Oliver fell to the ground laughing again. Christina giggled. He was such a child. Next thing she knew, a snowball splattered against her shoulder. She shot a look at Oliver who was howling with laughter. Christina grabbed some snow off the ground and chucked it at Oliver, who was standing up already. He stood there, staring at her in disbelief.

"You hit me," he said.

"So what?" Christina asked smugly. Just then, the two of them were bombarded with a dozen snowballs from the Weasley twins and, to Oliver's surprise, Percy and Charlie.

"Perce!" he shrieked and jumped onto him. Percy caught Oliver. "PLEASE TELL ME YOU DON'T WORK FOR THE MINISTRY ANYMORE!"

"I... uh... don't work for the ministry anymore?" With a yell of happiness, Oliver gave Percy a hug and jumped off of him. He was giddy. There was snow!

"Perce, this is Christina, Chris, this is Percy Weasley, a.k.a BIGHEAD BOY!" Percy gave Oliver a look before shaking hands with Christina.

"I still dispise them for making that name up," Percy said, glaring at the twins who were firing snowballs at Ginny, Charlie and Ron.

* * *

"Hey, want a Quidditch game?" Harry asked in the Common Room. Inside, the Twins, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Jacob, Marcus, Christina, Percy, Charlie, Hermione and Oliver were sitting in various seats. Oliver's and Christina's relationship was no secret around the lot anymore, so they were free to show their affection. In this case, Christina sitting in Oliver's lap. Oliver could tell Percy didn't approve but hey, what could you do? 

"Quidditch against who?" Marcus asked as he took a sip of hot chocolate.

"How 'bout me, Gin, Ron, Jake, Chris, Seamus and Dean against you, Wood, Fred, George, Sloper, Kirke and Charlie?" Harry suggested.

"We'd whomp you," Oliver said matter-of-factly. "No offence," he quickly added when Christina shot him a look. Fred made a whipping sound and Oliver shot him a tickling spell.

"Everyone seems to know now that I can't play Quidditch for my life," Percy said with a laugh.

"You guys get Sloper and Kirke. We'll get Finnigan and Thomas. Where are they?" Charlie asked.

"Why do you guys get them?" Ron pouted.

"Because Sloper and Kirke are officially part of the Gryffindor team. Seamus and Dean, on the other hand, are reserves," George said. Harry rolled his eyes and barked out their names. In a flash, the four boys were down in the Common Room with brooms in their hands and beater bats. The fourteen of them trudged outside to the Quidditch pitch

"We don't need to go over the rules, do we?" Harry asked, pointedly at Marcus. He threw up his hands.

"I've changed!" he said, then rambled on about 'seeing the light' and having 'a change of heart' and how much he wished to 'be a Gryffindor'.

"I'm so excited. We get to be Chasers," Fred said happily. "I always wanted to throw a ball at Ron's head without getting in trouble."

"Joy," Ron muttered.

"Oh, and can you guys yell out terms of encouragment to my team here?"

* * *

**_(Oliver)_**

"Keep it clean, Flint," I said as my eyes darted from Chaser to Chaser to Chaser. I wonder how good Fred and George were at the position. Seamus and Dean certainly were doing a good job as Beaters.

"Oof!" Fred grunted as a bludger hit his shoulder. "Sloper, you have to hit the bludgers harder than that!" Marcus took a shot at Ron and it flew in. Marcus called for the game to stop and started to talk to Ron about positioning himself properly. Maybe he really should have been a Gryffindor. ...Then again, maybe not. He kind of just fouled Ron.

"I said CLEAN!" I shouted as loud as I could.

"Sorry!" I heard him shout back with a small shrug. I shook my head and focused on the game as Ginny tried to score on me. Instead she passed Christina, who vaguely shouted 'Catch it and I won't kiss you ever again'. ...What could a guy do if your girlfriend shouts that at you? Nothing!

"You're evil," I said with a glare and let it go by, catching it just as it went through the hoop.


	13. I Love You

**A/N: Reason for the updates coming in so fast is because I've been sick the past three days and have had nothing better to do than watch Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter and read/write fanfics. I'm going to be gone for a week from the 7th-11th. 3 Anna  
**

**Chapter Thirteen**

The next day, Oliver woke up in the Common Room, snuggled up beside Christina. Some of the students had already left to spend the Holidays with their family. December 4th. It was their one-month anniversary. One month and no one had found out about them yet. No one, that is, except for their closest friends and Dumbledore. Oliver felt Christina's breathing change. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Morning," he said. Christina looked up.

"How'd you know I was up?" she asked.

"Your breathing became shorter. All in the face of logic, really."

"You know-it-all freak."

"I'm a teacher. I'm supposed to be a know-it-all freak." Christina smiled and sat up.

"You make a comfy pillow."

"So I've been told."

"MORNING, FAMILY!" Jacob said happily and burst out of his Prefect room. "Trust you've all slept well."

"Why are you so happy?" Christina asked and stood up.

"I really don't know why."

"You're a loser," Oliver said and stood up as well.

"Oh, don't start this again," Christina laughed. Just then, Marcus came running into the Common Room and shut the portrait closed.

"She doesn't give up!" he panted and wiped sweat from his forehead.

"Padma Patil?" Oliver asked with a knowing smirk. Marcus nodded his head. "Well, now you know how I felt when I was a student here, and it's really not nice to make fun of people, now is it, Marcus?"

"No... no, it's not. Well, it was back then, but now... blah." Ginny then came out of Jacob's room.

"...Mind explaining that?" Oliver asked with his arms crossed and a raised eyebrow. Ginny stopped dead in her tracks and Jacob threw up his hands in front of Oliver's face.

"Nothing happened! Nothing happened!"

"Ginny, tell me why Jake's so happy this morning."

"We just fell asleep together. For God's sake, Ol, we're fifteen!"

"When Charlie was fifteen, he lost hi- never mind."

"Charlie lost what when he was fifteen?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Charlie lost nothing when he was fifteen! Don't speak of this ever again or I tell Ron that you fell asleep in Jake's room."

"You wouldn't," Ginny whispered.

"Oh, I would," Oliver said with a smirk. Everyone laughed and went down to breakfast. Minutes later, Ron and Hermione joined them, and Harry came last.

"What's your plans for the holidays, Wood?" Marcus asked as he swallowed his oatmeal.

"Don't know yet. I may go back home to Scotland. I hear that Megan and Katy have boyfriends, so I need to give them the big-brother talk since Tristan is off in Australia."

"Megan is the-"

"Finish that sentence, Harry, and I'll make sure you and Luna never have children together." Harry kept his mouth shut and focused on his food.

"Which one is Katy again?" Marcus asked. "You have so many sisters I can't keep count."

"I have three sisters and a brother. Katy is the fourteen-year-old that goes to Beuxbatons. All the girls go there, except Meg. She's eighteen, and Tristan is twenty-two."

"What's the name of that last sister you have?" Marcus asked.

"Sasha?"

"Sure, why not. How old is she?"

"Sixteen."

"Right..."

"Don't try anything."

"I wouldn't."

"Yes, you would."

"Oh, shut up."

"...Parents couldn't keep off each other for two years, huh?"

"Shut up, Pothead."

* * *

"Last minute trip to Hogsmeade!" Professor McGonagall called. Christina, Ginny, Hermione and Luna climbed into one carriage while Ron, Jacob, Harry, Oliver and Marcus went into another. 

"We'll meet you guys outside of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes," Oliver said before he closed the door on Christina's carriage. "FLINT, YOU FAT BASTARD!" Oliver chased after the carriage and was helped into it with the help of Harry and Jacob. Marcus sat there with his wand, cackling manically. "You still have some Slytherin in you, don't you."

"Ah, yeah, I do," Marcus said in between laughs.

"You sent a stunning spell at the bloody Thestrals, you idiot!" Ron exploded. Marcus couldn't help but burst out into another fit of laughter. Ron looked as red as a cherry tomato.

"Alright, Flint, no more of your sex stories, we're all virgins in here... I think," Oliver said with his hands over his ears. "We're here, anyway."

"Ah, fine." Everyone had their hands over their ears in vain attempt to block out Marcus' voice. All of them jumped out of the carriage and started walking around Hogsmeade.

"Where d'you guys wanna go first?" Ron asked as he looked around, the red in his face subsiding.

"Honeydukes," Oliver and Jacob said in unison.

"Nah, Three Broomsticks," Harry said.

"No, I'm going there with Christina later."

"Yeah, and me with Ginny later."

"You guys are whipped," Marcus laughed.

"Yes, I am, and I'm not afraid to admit it," Jacob said proudly. Everyone rolled their eyes and Oliver spotted the girls going to Madame Malkin's robes.

"Holy shit, why do girls always get clothes?"

"No clue, mate," Ron said.

"No idea," Jacob said.

"Beats me," Harry said. Everyone looked at Marcus.

"Um... don't know." All the boys shrugged and walked into Honeydukes.

* * *

"Guys, I haven't gotten Oliver a present for our one month yet," Christina said inside Malkin's robes. 

"Get him something about Quidditch," Ginny said as she looked at some dresses.

"No, I want to get him something better than that..."

"Honey, Oliver _is _Quidditch. That's how you define him."

"She's right, you know," Hermione said.

"Well - after this, let's go into Quality Quidditch - or whatever that store is called..."

"Okay, sure. I still have to get Harry's gift," Luna said dreamily.

* * *

"What'd you get Chris for your anniversary, Wood?" Harry asked as they stepped out of Honeydukes. 

"Mm. I got a necklace shaped into a heart. It's broken in half, one with her initials and one with mine," Oliver replied while swallowing some chocolate.

"I got Luna a new necklace of butterbeer corks," Harry said with a smile.

"Lovegood's easy to shop for," Marcus said, then he frowned. "Wood, whatever you do, do **_NOT_ **move.

"Aww, is Mark-ee's girlfriend looking for him?" Oliver teased.

"She's _not _my girlfriend. She's one of those Mark-ee stalkers. That's a very bad nickname, by the way."

"Yeah, I was never good at making up nicknames," Oliver said with his arms crossed. "Marcus go hide behind the table over there."

"Hi Professor Wood! Have you seen Professor Flint anywhere?" Padma Patil asked cheerfully.

"No, sorry, Padma." Padma scowled and stalked off in search of Marcus. Once she was gone, Marcus stood up and brushed himself off.

"Right, then. Let's go to Triple W," Ron said with a laugh.

* * *

"Okay, Chris, you have your gift. Let's go shop for _Harry_ now..." 

"Luna, you're staying here for Christmas and so is Harry. You can go shop for Harry anytime you want. It's time to meet them at the Three W's now," Ginny said, dragging Luna with her down the streets of Hogsmeade.

"I got Ron a new chess set," Hermione said.

"I got Jake candy. He'll be happy witht hat," Ginny said. The girls laughed as they made their way down to the Twins' joke shop, where they met the boys at the entrance.

"Velcome to Veasley's Vizarding Vheezes!" Fred exclaimed.

"Ugh, don't do that accent. Reminds me of Krum," Hermione groaned.

"Okay, Herm-o-ninny," George said with a wink. Hermione hexed him.

"Let's go," Oliver said to Christina.

"Bye, guys!" Christina caleld to her friends.

"Have fun snogging!" Jacob said. Oliver and Christina rolled their eyes and went off to the Three Broomsticks.

"Here ya go," Oliver said and handed Christina her gift. Christina also gave Oliver her gift to him. "Dear GOD! It's perfect!" he exclaimed. Christina laughed. She had given Oliver a miniature broomstick that flew around his head and a new journal. "So... you've read my journal, huh?"

"Just a few pages," Christina said with a smile.

"Open mine now."

"Oh, my God, Oliver..." she breathed. Oliver smiled and put it around her neck.

"I have one, too," Oliver said and took out the half-heart on the chain. Christina smiled and kissed Oliver on the lips. He cupped her face and pulled her closer to him, if it was possible. He gently stroked her cheek and licked the bottom of Christina's lip, then pulled away. That was the farthest they've ever gone before. It was always just a simple three-second kiss. They didn't want to take it too fast.

"I love you," Oliver finally said. "You don't have to say it back." Christina smiled and kissed Oliver again.

"I love you too, Oliver." He smiled and kissed her cheek, then they went back to the joke shop together.


	14. Brotherly Moments

**Chpater Fourteen (Oliver)  
**

"So are you going back to Scotland?" Christina asked as she ran with me in the morning the next day.

"Yeah. What about you, are you going to be okay here?"

"I'm sure I'll be fine. Harry, Hermione and Luna are staying too."

"So you'll be okay?"

"Yes, Oliver, I'll be fine," Christina laughed.

"When I come back, I'll give you your Christmas gift."

"But you just gave me one!"

"That was for our one-month."

"You don't have to get me a Christmas present."

"Ah, but I want to."

"Fine."

"FANG!" We stopped running to find Hagrid's big-ass bloodhound bounding up to greet me. I hate it when he does that.

"Oh, oh, Fang, oh, SHIT! Ugh, get off, Fang..." I heard Christina laugh loudly as I tried to push the big canine off of me.

"Sorry 'bout that, Wood," Hagrid said and picked Fang up. I stood up and looked down. I was covered with Fang's saliva. "Might wanna get that cleaned up, eh?"

"Yeah..." I said and ran a finger through the slime on my bare chest.

"Here," Chrsitina giggled and handed me a tissue. I quickly cleaned up the mess and chased Christina around with the now-wet tissue through the snow. I tossed it away and tackled her to the ground. Then I remembered something. I had no shirt on.

"Cold! Cold! COLD!" I yelped and stood up. Christina smirked and hit me with a snowball. "That's cold! Come on!"

"Your fault you didn't wear a shirt!" Christina exclaimed and hit me with another one.

"S-st-stop!" I laughed, protecting myself with my hands. Christina smiled and walked up to me. "You're going to pay for that, you know, right?"

"Yeah, I know." She kissed me on the lips. "Let's go back inside before you catch a cold."

* * *

"Well, don't they look rather cozy," I said with a smirk. Jacob and Ginny didn't even notice us coming in. "I'm gong to go take a shower."

"Okay," Chris said and went to break Jacob and Ginny up.

"Oh, don't do that, that's just evil."

"Look at them! They're practically eating each other's faces."

"No they aren't - look. See?"

"Go take your shower."

"I will."

Jeeze. Really, you aren't supposed to break up a happy couple while they're kissing. It's not right. I ran up the stiars by two's and went into my room, closing the door behind me. No one knows, but I play the air guitar. I'm real good at it. Well, only the twins know. They walked in on me in my sixth year. Anyway, I went to take a shower, blah, blah, blah, played a little song on my air guitar while in the shower and came out, dripping wet. I wrapped a towel around myself and continued to play air guitar, when someone started laughing. I spun around and saw none other than my girlfriend, Christina Garner.

"How long have you been there?" I asked as I mimed to put down my beautiful air guitar.

"The whole song, Oliver. You're leaving in a couple minutes, Jake says."

"Yeah, I know," I said and kissed her. "Wait, I'm in a towel. Hold on." I closed the door on her face and changed into the appropriate clothing. I opened the door again and Christina fell. "Don't lean on the door, love," I laughed and helped her to her feet. She flushed in embarrasment and hugged me.

"When'll you be back?" she asked.

"Twenty-sixth. I promise. I better get going now, though."

"Okay." I kissed Christina one last time. It was short, but I put a lot of meaning put into it. "I'll be counting twenty-one days, Ollie," she said with a smile.

"I don't doubt that you will," I said as we walked back down the stairs. "Alright, Jake, let's go."

"See ya Gin, bye, Chris."

* * *

"Oi! You're on my side of the bed!" I pushed my brother, Tristan, away from me. 

"Pull the broom out of your arse, Oliver," he muttered. I let out a yell of anger and pushed him clear off the bed. "I hate sharing a room with you," Tristan said when he popped his head up.

"I can say the same for you," I grumbled.

"How 'bout we have a little race? Who ever wins gets the bed. The loser gets the floor."

"Race? In the dark?"

"Sure, little bro. Not scared, are you?" Tristan asked a smirk and stood up.

"No," I said and got off the bed. "You're on, Trist. What time is it, though?"

"Eh... one A.M."

"Ugh, forget it. I'm not flying at one in the morning to sleep on the bed. I'll take the floor."

"Thank ya."

"Shut up, you git."

"...You asleep?" Tristan asked half an hour later.

"Nope."

"What's up?"

"Nothing. Miss my girlfriend," I replied.

"It's been what, a week?"

"Yeah, so?"

"You have a picture of her?"

"Yeah. Wanna see it?"

"Sure." I stood up to my trunk and took out a picture frame of me and Christina.

"Lumos. Here."

"...Bro, she looks young."

"She is young."

"...Something I don't know here?"

"She's a student. Ah, ah, don't say a word. You wanted to know. Besides, Dumbledore already knows."

"No shit he knows. He knows everything. Just be careful, Oliver. Don't lose your job again."

"Never knew you cared," I said with a hand over my chest.

"I don't."

"Aw, my big brodduh cawes foh mee."

"Shut up, you dolt."

"Aww, Twistin..."

"Oliver... ugh, don't hug me!"

"GO TO BED, BOYS!"

"Yes, dad..."


	15. Caught

**Chapter Fifteen**

Christmas morning. Oliver's vacation went by extremely fast and he was more than excited to go back to Hogwarts the next day.

"Here ya go, Trist," he said and chucked his gift at his older brother.

"Aw, no you didn't..." Tristan pretended to wipe a tear. "Nice! Thanks, Oliver." Oliver had gotten him a golden chain with a snitch on it, seeing as his brother was the Seeker for the Chudley Cannons. "Here's yours."

"Oh... you... no... I..."

"Just take it, Oliver," Tristan laughed. Oliver slowly unwrapped the paper to reveal a brand new broomstick. With a shriek of happiness he showered his older brother with hugs and kisses on the forehead. "Ugh, no - that's - Oli - GET AWAY!"

* * *

"I'm baaaaack!" Oliver exclaimed happily as he stepped into the Common Room. He laughed as he saw Christina running down the stairs to greet him. She jumped up into his arms and hugged him, kissing him fully on the lips. She pulled away, leaving her boyfriend dazed. 

"How was your holiday?" she asked and sat down on the couch.

"Pretty good. I got a new broomstick from Tristan."

"My mum mailed me a charm bracelet."

"That was nice of her. Here you are," Oliver said with a smile. "Read up!"

"Count on you to get me something totally Quidditch-related," Christina said with a grin. She flipped through the pages of _Quidditch Through Hogwarts_.

"Yeah, but I got you something else. Here, love." Oliver then whipped out his wand and some music came on. It was Oliver, singing, and he wasn't a bad singer at all. "This is me, singing and me, playing the guitar and my brother on the drums. My sister, Meg, is on the piano. You like the song?"

"I love it," Christina replied dreamily.

_And with every little thing  
And with every little step  
All I can feel is the moment  
All I can breathe is your life.  
My heart is yours forever.  
Yours to love, yours to hold and to knife._

Oliver started to sing along to the song while absently playing with Christina's hair.

"My Christmas present isn't half as good as this," Christina said and sighed.

"That's not true. You see this girl?" Oliver took out a picture of her and him. "That's you. You're mine. And that's the best Christmas present anyone could possibly ask for, Chris. I love you."

"Aww," Christina said, trying very hard to hold back tears. Oliver smiled and gently kissed her. She returned it full-heartedly. She was sure that Oliver was the best thing that ever happened in her life. She pulled herself closer to Oliver, enjoying the feel of his tongue. He broke away to catch his breath. Christina shook her head. "Again." She grabbed Oliver's collar and kissed him again. Oliver laughed softly against her lips and proceeded.

* * *

**(Oliver)**

"WOOD!" I sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep out. It was McGonagall and she didn't sound too happy. "What is THIS?" She came into my room and shoved something in my face. A picture of me and Christina a couple days ago when i got back basically... making out... shit. And it was a moving picture.

"Where did you get this?" I asked, still staring at it.

"A little bird dropped it off at my window sill."

"McGonagall, where did you get this?" I repeated.

"Colin Creevy. Would you mind explaining what is going on there?"

"I'm going to kill him," I whispered.

"No, you will _not!_ I know you are important to keep in this school, Oliver, but student-teacher relationships are absolutely forbidden. I'm bringing this to the Headmaster."

"He already knows," I said quietly, still staring at the picture. Did I seriously seem that eager to stick my tongue in her mouth? Something must of crept across my face, because McGonagall said,

"Yes, Wood, that's how kissing works, and that's you doing it so you shouldn't have that look on your face. Stand up and come with me," she said firmly. I sighed and followed her back to Dumbledore's office.

"Minerva, Oliver, what brings you here at this time of night?" Dumbledore asked.

"Are you aware that Mister Wood here..." The glare that she shot me melted me down to my toes. I felt like the weakest person in the world and sunk down into a chair. "...Has been kissing a student in broad daylight?"

"_Broad daylight_? Wood, I thought-"

"I know, sir, but-"

"No more of this, Wood. Keep is discreet, did I not tell you that before?"

"Well-"

"Wood, I told you no public displays of affection."

"I know. I'm sorry, sir."

"Take heed to this. This is your first and last warning, Oliver. I don't want to fire you. You are dismissed." I nodded my head, stood up and turned around without another word. I could hear the two older Professors talking about us and how come Dumbledore didn't tell McGonagall before.

"Oliver? Are you okay?" a voice in the dark of the Common Room asked. I sighed.

"Peachy. What are you doing up?"

"I heard McGonagall talking to you. So, we've been caught, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Were you fired?" Christina asked worried.

"No. They left me with a warning. No public displays of affection. Colin Creevy - that bastard - took a picture of us when I came back."

* * *

Colin Creevy gripped his camera as he heard Oliver Wood and Christina Garner talking. What had he just done? Did he do the right thing? 


	16. Quidditch in the Morning

**Chapter Sixteen**

Oliver ran up to the Fifth Year Girl's Dorm with his broomstick. Without hesitation, he waltzed in, making a series of noises with his broom against Christina's bedframe.

"Get up, get up, my... Harry's beautiful Chaser!" Christina groaned and pulled the covers over herself.

"Go away, I don't want to practice this morning... and why are _you _waking me up?"

"Because I want Gryffindor to practice. I still need to wake up Potter!" Christina sat up straight.

"Potter's not even awake yet? And he wants us to practice?"

"No, love, I want you guys to practice. Come on!" And with that, Oliver grabbed Chrsitina's hands and pulled her out of bed, then walked over to the Prefect's dorm to Ginny and Jacob. "Jake, Gin, get up, get dressed, be out in the Common Room in ten minutes." Oliver walked out, knowing they would oblige. Next was Jack Sloper and Andrew Kirke. Oliver knocked on the door. "Slooopper, Kirrrkkee..." he called in a singsong voice.

"Urgh, Wood's such a morning person, isn't he..."

"Yes, Kirke, I am. Don't make me come in there." Ron and Harry. "Weasley, Potter."

"Not now, Wood..." Harry groaned.

"Shut up..." Seamus Finnigan said and turned over in his bed. Harry opened the door with his hair in a mess. Ron was behind him with his robes in a tangle.

"You guys are kidding, right? Get back in, and I don't want to see you guys until you're in proper attire." Oliver then slammed the door, causing Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom to wake up. A stream of swearing in several different languages could be heard from Seamus.

Down in the Common Room, Ginny, Jacob, Jack and Andrew were already there. "Chris isn't here yet, huh," Oliver said, not amused. Ginny shook her head and called Oliver to come back as he ran up the stairs.

"Oliver! Come back! She's-"

"Chris, honestly, what's taking you so- DEAR GOD! I'm sorry!" Oliver slammed the door closed again.

"Changing..."

"Ol-i-ver!" Christina screamed.

"Sorry! I didn't know you were changing!" he apologized. "I swear, I didn't see anything!" Five minutes later, Christina came out of her room with a frown on her face.

"You didn't tell him, Gin," she muttered.

"I tried to, but he didn't hear me..."

"And you just woke up all of Gryffindor," Jacob said with a smirk.

"Shut up, Jake," Christina snapped. Ginny smiled and Chris and laughed. "Shut up, Gin."

"Someone has her period..." Oliver said under his breath.

"WHAT?" Christina yelled and attempted to strangle him. Jack and Andrew egged her on. The typical jocks.

"I - I was - God damn, Chris, I was... was kidding!" Christina stood up and Oliver was rubbing his throat. "I have a murderous girlfriend..." he muttered so quietly no one could hear him but Christina.

"Yes, you do," she said and patted him on the head.

* * *

"Who wants to have a little scrimmage?" Harry asked with the remaining half hour of practice. "You know, I'm not giving you guys a choice. One Beater, two Chasers and a Keeper on each team. I'll play Chaser. Wood, pick your hoops, Ron, go take the other. Gin, Chris, you're on Wood's team. Jake and me will be on the other. Andrew, Wood's team, Jack, my team." 

"Oh, sure, give me the girls!" Oliver jeered at Harry from his post.

"You've got Kirke!" Harry yelled back, "And you're a more expierianced Keeper." So the scrimmage started. Wood's team came off with a fine start, scoring thirty points five minutes into it. Harry made a fine Chaser. Scored once on Oliver, then something unexpected happened. A Bludger, out of no where, started chasing after Christina, and only Christina. One... two... three? Three bludgers? Oliver left his hoops to try and get the Bludger to follow him. It was a rogue.

"Chris! You've got a rogue bludger on your tail!" he yelled as he sped up.

"I can see that!" she shouted over her shoulder.

"It will follow you at any cost!"

"I know!"

"Don't let it get you!"

"Gee, Oliver, you think?"

"Hold on! I'm coming..." With a last spurt of speed, Oliver finally caught up to Christina and the rogue bludger. The scrimmage had stopped and various spells were flying past Oliver, the bludger and Christina, all failing to his their mark.

"Stop trying to stun it! You might stun us!" Oliver yelled down at them, but his voice was unheard. He was too far up and... was that... it was! Dementors... what were they...

"Chris! CHRISTINA! TURN! TURN LEFT!" The Dementor followed. Oliver, still on his broom, took out his wand and ignored the chill creeping up his spine. "Expecto Patronum!" A silvery form of a hawk flew towards the Dementor, forcing it to turn away. That didn't do any good. Three more Dementors came up, one on either side of Oliver and one behind him. For some strange reason, the rogue bludger came back and forced itself into Oliver's stomach. He doubled over on his broom, still keeping his eyes on the Dementors.

"Chris," he called. She looked back and saw him with the black-hooded figures. "Get back down! Duck!" Oliver threw his head back (matrix-style) and the bludger just went past his nose. "Back to the ground."

"Ol-"

"No hesitations, just do it!" Finally, one of the Dementors claimed him. Oliver dropped, still clinging onto his broom. He blacked out.

* * *

Oliver's eyes snapped open. He was in the Hospital Wing. I twas night time, but he saw a couple of people sitting on couches not far from his bed. Christina was on one, Jacob on another and... Tristan on the last one. 

"Oliver... you're up," Tristan said and went to his side.

"What are you doing here?" Oliver asked hoarsely.

"Came as soon as I could, bro. You've been out for two weeks."

"Did anything happen to Chris? I mean, she's right there, I know, but..."

"No, nothing happened to her. You had me worried for a bit and this whole thing you're in... the O.o.t.P?"

"Shh, don't talk about that here."

"Mum wants you to quit."

"Quit what? Teaching? Or... no! I can't quit the Order!"

"I know you don't want to, but mum's been having a fit over all this..."

"Ever since that incident on the Quidditch field, Tristan, I needed something else, alright?"

"But you joined while you were in the Quidditch career..."

"I did? Oh. Well, it wasn't enough staisfaction. I had to do something else. Oh, hello, Dumbledore."

"Hello, Wood. Trsitan, if you please?" Tristan nodded his head and backed away from the bed. "Wood, the Dementors. Do you know how they got here?" Oliver shook his head and sat up, leaning his back against the frame, then he opened his eyes wide.

"Voldemort?" he whispered. The stern look on Dumbledore's face told him yes.


	17. Reasons for Friendship

**duckee.duchess: Well... there had to be a kissing scene somewhere... it felt kinda weird writing that part, though, lol... OED!**

**Thanks all who reviewed! Story's getting more exciting, yeah:P**

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Dementors aren't supposed to take sides, sir," Oliver said, still in the Hospital Wing.

"Well, somehow, **He **got them," Tristan said darkly.

"Yes, Tristan, somehow..." Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

"Oliver... you're up!" Christina came to the bedside and hugged him tightly.

"Ah, ah, my back," Oliver groaned. Christina smiled and kissed his cheek. "So... when can I get out of here? Who's been filling in for my teaching?"

"Marcus has. All flying lessons were cancelled and you can 'get out of here' any time you want, Wood." At this, Marcus came into the Hospital Wing with Ginny, talking quite loudly about Quidditch.

"Oh, come on. The Cannons can beat Puddlemere any day," Ginny said.

"Please. Puddlemere can - hey, Wood's up! Muh-ha-ha, Gin, he heard you diss Puddlemere."

"That was the worst and most pathetic evil laugh I have ever heard, Marcus. How are you feeling, Oliver?" Oliver shrugged.

"Better, I guess. My back's killing me, though. Thanks, Flint, for filling in." Marcus waved it away with his hand.

"Least I could do after you helped me and my sister." Dumbledore chuckled.

"That is what first caught my attention."

"...Huh?" Christina was clearly confused. Dumbledore merely smiled and left the Wing.

"I was always wondering why you and Oliver were such good friends now. Mind telling us what happened?" Jacob suddenly asked, causing everyone to jump. "What? I was awake the whole time." Oliver and Marcus laughed.

"Well, it was about... was it the end of our last year or in the Summer?" Marcus asked while rubbing his chin.

"During the Summer, I think..."

* * *

_"Ella, come back!" Marcus called after his little sister. Ella, only seven, giggled and ran up farther into the woods. She was one of the few children Marcus could tollerate."ELLA! Stay where you are!"_

_"You have to catch me, Marcus!" came her high-pitched squeal. Marcus sighed and jogged after her. Soon, everything grew dark and Marcus couldn't see around him. He took out his wand._

_"Lumos maxima!" Instantly, everything brightened for about ten seconds, then went dark again. It gave Marcus enough time to look where he was. There was a sudden scream. "ELLA!" Marcus started running blindly through the forest, occasionally stumbling over roots or rocks. "Lumos maxima!" There was a figure in front of him. He ran into it and both went sprawling across the floor. "Wood?" Then it went dark again._

_"Lumos. Flint. What are you-" Another scream split through the air. "Nox."_

_"No, keep your wand lit. Lumos! Ella, where are you?"_

_"Lumos. Who's Ella?"_

_"My little sister. She ran from me."_

_"What are you doing in Scotland?"_

_"We're in bloody Scotland? What the fuck?" Another scream. "Okay, shut up. I need to find her." Both of the teenagers picked themselves up off the floor and made their way through the forest._

_"Shh!" Oliver hissed. "Look. Look over in that clearing. I know these trees like the back of my hand. No - other way. Look." Marcus' eyes opened wide._

_"Ella..."_

_"No!" Oliver grabbed the back of Marcus' sweater and pulled him back. "Look. That's a Death Eater."_

_"I know that guy. One of my dad's friends. He'll help us."_

_"No, he won't! Look, he's pointing a wand at her."_

_"He wouldn't hurt her."_

_"Yes, he would. Just stop for a second, okay? Death Eaters will hurt anything in their path. They're like tornadoes. He's here for a reason. Nox."_

_"What are you doing?"_

_"He can see the light from the wand. Nox it."_

_"...I can't believe I'm taking sides with a Gryffindor."_

_"And I can't believe I'm helping a Flint. Do you want to help your sister or not?"_

_"Damn you and your Gryffindor nobleness. Nox."_

_"Okay, hold on to my shoulder."_

_"What? Are you insane?"_

_"You heard me. Just do it, I'll guide you closer to them. Watch your feet. Try not to make a sound." There was another shrill scream. "Don't move." Both Oliver and Marcus stayed still, then started walking again as soon as it was quiet. "Okay, we're close enough. Grab your sister while I grab the Death Eater's... er, I think his name is Dolohov?"_

_"Yeah, it's Dolohov."_

_"Okay, get your sister while I make a distraction. STUPIFY!" It hit Dolohov square in the chest. Marcus bolted from the bushes to his siter, picked her up and ran back as Oliver made himself seen._

_"Ah, young Mister Wood..." Dolohov sneered. "I was just heading to your father's house."_

_"Oh, were you? Yeah, he's not home."_

_"You know, for a young boy, you sure like to talk bullshit."_

_"Yeah, I get it from my dad. Relashio!"_

_"Protege! Ah, so Mister Wood knows how to play..."_

_"Shut up."_

_"Would you like to know how your mum looked right after I killed her?"_

_"SHUT UP!" Oliver felt a hand on his shoulder and looked beside him. Marcus Flint stood there with his wand pointing at Dolohov._

_"Marcus?"_

_"Dolohov."_

_"Don't tell me you're taking sides with him. He's against everything your family stands for."_

_"No one points a wand at my sister without having to answer to me."_

_"Oh, was that Ella? I thought that was Wood's little sister."_

_"You bastard. None of my sisters are that young," Oliver said calmly. "The youngest is eleven."_

_"Is that how young Katy is?"_

_"Stop stalking members of my family, Dolohov. Stop stalking Megan, especially. Leave them all alone."_

_"Oh, I don't stalk them..."_

_"Bullshit! Crucio!"_

_"WOOD!" Marcus slapped Oliver's wand out of his hand. "You used a forbidden curse!" Dolohov was on the ground now. Oliver was breathing heavily with his wrist being held by Marcus._

_"He used one on my mother, I used one on him. I watched her die, Marcus. I'm putting this one in a grave or in Azkaban. Give me my wand." Hesitantly, Marcus reached down on the ground and picked up his rival's wand._

_"Get a hold of yourself, Wood." He handed Oliver his wand and slowly let go of his wrist._

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_"Watch it!" Oliver ducked and pushed Marcus out of the way. "Petrificus totalus!" It came unexpected to Dolohov. His hands snapped to his sides and his legs snapped together. He fell down to the ground witha loud thud. Oliver stood up straight and walked over to the petrified form. "Dolohov, I could kill you now but I won't." Marcus walked up to Oliver._

_"Azkaban?" he inquired. Oliver nodded his head._

_"Help me pick him up. Where's Ella?" Marcus called out her name and the little girl walked out from the bushes with tears streaming down her face. She ran to both of the boys and held them both in a hug. She only reached Marcus' hips and Oliver's stomach. She murmured her thanks and went to Oliver. He smiled, picked her up and laughed softly as she planted a small kiss on his cheek._

_"Lovely sister you have, Marcus," Oliver said, handing the girl to her brother._

_"She likes you. You called me Marcus, Oliver."_

_"You called me Oliver, Marcus. Come on, let's bring this bastard in."_

_"Oh, whoa, watch the language. Minor here."_

* * *

Oliver and Marcus finished telling their story with a satisfyed smile plastered onto their faces.

"And that was basically how it started," Marcus said and sunk down into the chair where Tristan had sat.

"That's pretty cool," Jacob said, who had eagerly been on the edge of his seat throughout the whole story. "My cousin's basically a hero." Oliver laughed and shook his head.

"You never told me 'bout that," Tristan said. Oliver shrugged.

"You know how dad would have gotten. He would have wanted me to be an auror after that."

"That would have been good, right?"

"No, you know how I wanted to be a Quidditch Pro. Now I'm a teacher." Tristan smiled.

"Hey, whatever floats your rubber dick."

"I resent that, and that was what, eighteen years ago?"

"Still pretty funny."

"I want to hear that story next," Christina said with a smirk.

"You don't want to," Oliver said and wrapped his arm around her.

"Yes I do."

"No, trust me, you don't," Tristan laughed. "I have an itch to tell everyone here, but Oliver's got me blackmailed." Oliver smirked and kicked Tristan off the side of his bed.

"What time is it?" Oliver asked, looking around for a clock.

"Uh... seven fifteen. You've been out for four days."

"It's official. I hate Dementors."


	18. Uh oh

**Whoo! I'm back and thirteen years old! Woot! Here's eighteen!**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Word seemed to go around that Christina and I were dating. No big deal, really, except everyone would be whispering and the such. A bunch of Slytherins say she's sleeping with me to get better grades, even though she is the highest ranking student in the school. Snape hasn't talked to me since he found out, much to my liking. Hate the git.

"Get off," I muttered.

"No!" Christina said cheerfully.

"Get off before I fail you."

"...You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would." Reluctantly, Christina rolled off of me and onto the floor of the Common Room. I sat up on the couch and rubbed my back, which was still a little sore, even though the whole Dementor incident happened two weeks ago.

"You suck, Oliver."

"I do _not_! Jake, do I suck?"

"Yeah," Jake replied, the lousy moron. I rolled my eyes and looked around the Common Room.

"Oliver?" Chris asked.

"Yup?"

"I've been meaning to ask you. Why were there Dementors a couple weeks ago?" I grew silent. We weren't allowed to tell her. "Oliver?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe they were Rogues." Christina scoffed.

"Hardly. Dementors are loyal guards of the Wizarding prison Azkaban."

"Someone's been doing their research," I said with a smile. She crossed her arms.

"Come on, tell me."

"I seriously don't know, Chris." Christina pouted. She looks extremely cute when she pouts. God, I hate that look. "I'm serious! I don't know!" And we left it at that. She knew not to push it any further.

"Well... let's go down to dinner, then." I nodded my head and helped her off the floor. We went off to the Great Hall together, hand-in-hand, recieving the usual stares and glares (Glares to me from the guys, glares to Christina from the girls and the stares from teachers). We sat down at the Gryffindor table, greeting Harry, Ron and Hermione. Tristan already left.

"Ha oo doin', Wood?" Ron asked with potatoes flying out of his mouth and onto Harry.

"I'm fine," I replied through fits of laughter. We talked... talked some more... then the Slytherins came.

"Chris, can I talk to you?"

"You have some nerve coming up here, Zambini," I said calmly. (It has been brought to my attention that I've been spelling his last name wrong. I'm going to keep spelling it like this, however.)

"...In private?" he continued, keeping his eyes on me. I clasped Christina's hand tightly, not wanting to let go. She gently touched my shoulder, silently asking me permission. I cast a look of hate at Blaise and slowly released my grip. I watched as the Slytherins returned to their table and Blaise and Christina walked out of the Great Hall.

"She'll be fine, Wood," Harry said. I sighed and rested my head on the table.

Ten minutes later, they still didn't come back. Getting worried, I stood up and ran out of the Great Hall.

"CHRIS!" I yelled, desperately trying to find her.

"Think about what I said." Zambini. I ran faster down the corridors, past Firenze's Divination room and around the corner. Christina was standing their, looking at her ex's retreating back.

"Chris, are you okay? Did he do anything? Did he hurt you?" I asked in one breath, quickly scanning her for any type of injury. She touched her lips timidly. I grew tense. "Did he kiss you?" She slowly nodded her head; her eyes still not wavering out of position. "Say... say something, Chris... did you..._like it_?"

"I..." She grew silent. I ran a hand through my hair and briskly walked away from her. She liked it. She _liked _the fucking kiss he gave her. What if she _was_ using me? Two days. That's all it took for her to get with _me_. Oh, God.

"FLINT!" I burst into the Slytherin Common Room. "FLINT, FLINT, FLINT, FLINT! MARCUS YOU DIPSHIT WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Oliver, what's wrong?" Marcus ran up the stairs.

"Sorry to be so feminine, but I'm totally freaking out."

"...This is about Chris, isn't it? Okay, let's take a walk outside in the grounds."

* * *

When we got back, Christina was lying down on the couch. Marcus raised an eyebrow at a bottle near here. Rum. 

"Oh, shit," I said and walked to her side. I felt her forehead, checked her breathing, smelt her breath and coughed.

"Who the fuck gives a fifteen-year-old a whole bottle of rum?" Marcus grunted with a hint of anger in his voice. I don't blame him, he and Christina are like brother and sister.

"Well, why don't we just do a DNA test?" I asked sarcastically. "Check for fingerprints!"

"...Wood, you have been watching _way_ too many CSI episodes. Damn Muggle televisions."

"Yeah, yeah, shut up. Help me get her to her room and I can... you can ask her about it tomorrow. I'm still not talking to her until she gives me a proper explanation."

"When do you think she's going to wake up?" We stayed up there for about an hour, just watching her sleep. I shrugged and sighed outwardly. Marcus leaned back on a chair, still watching Christina. "I bet you it was Zambini."

"Why would you say that?" I asked. Marcus bent over foreward and cupped his mouth with his hands.

"He and his friends've been talking about Christina the past couple days. I should have told you." I glanced and Marcus, then riveted my eyes back to Christina.

"Zambini is dangerous, Flint. The whole family is."

"Do you think I don't know that, Oliver? He's in my bloody house. His room is right next to mine. I hear every word he and his buddies say."

"Do a good friend a favor, would you? Eavesdrop on them for me. Please."

"Yeah, of course. I care for Chris just as much as you do, Oliver."

"Whew, having a friend with Slytherin is awesome."

"Mm."


	19. Slipped From The Mouth

**Chapter Nineteen**

Oliver knocked on Christina's door and stepped back. She turned the knob and opened it.

"Ol-"

"Chris, there's no... easy way to do this... can I come in?"

"...Oh..." She opened the door wider and let him in.

"Is anyone else in here?" Oliver asked, looking around.

"N... no, they're all in the Great Hall..."

"Okay. We don't need anymore attention. Chris, it has been a whole week since I have talked to you, since you have talked to me, since I have even ever touched you. I want you to be completely honest with me. What the hell is going on between you and Zambini?" Christina stared at him.

"Is this what that's about? You completely ignoring me?"

"Ignoring you? He kissed you, and when I asked you if you liked it, you didn't say anything!"

"Yeah, I didn't say anything. That doesn't mean that I liked it!"

"Well, did you? Answer me! ...See, you aren't saying **shit,** Chris!"

"Oliver-"

"What? Don't even look at me like that, Garner. If you're not over Zambini yet, then we're through. I'm dumping you. Okay? Now you can go run after him." Oliver walked out and slammed the door behind him. "Son of a bitch!" He raised his fist and punched the wall, leaving a five-inch hole.

Inside her room, Christina stared at the door in disbelief. _He _just dumped _her_. **Damnit, why didn't I say anything?** Christina asked herself before falling onto her bed with silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

Oliver walked down the stairs and out of Gryffindor Tower after grabbing his broom. **What the hell did you just do, Oliver? You lost her, Wood, you fucking idiot. You lost the best thing that ever happened in your life.** He mounted his broom once he was outside and shot forward to the Quidditch Pitch, where Gryffindor was practicing. Christina was missing her practice.

"Wood, where's Chris?" Harry asked over the wind. Oliver didn't answer and sped past him. He flew over the trees and down to the waterfall past the lake. He jumped off of his broom and sat down on a rock, listening to the sound of water hitting water. There, he cried freely. Crying over a girl that didn't even want him anymore, or so he thought.

Wiping their tears, both Christina and Oliver stood up and walked to the Quidditch Pitch. Oliver through the Hogwarts forest and Christina through the school grounds. Gryffindor practice was over, but once Oliver saw Christina coming past the stands, he mounted his broom and flew overhead so she couldn't see him crying.

"Wood, what's up?" Seamus asked in the Common Room.

"None of your fucking business, Finnigan," Oliver snapped as he strode past him and slammed his door. He glanced at the picture on his bedside table. It was a regular Muggle picture that the twins had taken of him and Christina sleeping on the couch together. He threw the picture face-down and buried his head in his hands.

"Ugh, leave me ALONE!" Oliver looked out his window and saw Blaise and Christina walking through the grounds; Blaise chasing after her. "You just cost me my boyfriend, Zambini!"

"I told you before, he was using you, Chris!"

"Bullshit, Blaise! I heard him and Marcus talking in my room when they thought I was passed out. Passed out because of all the lies you told me! Passed out because of all the alcohol you gave me.Stay out of my life, Zambini.Better yetstay out of _our _lives!" Oliver stood up and ran out of his room and out of Gryffindor Tower yet again.

"Well, you DID like the kiss, didn't you?"

"It doesn't matter, Blaise, I love Oliver and Oliver loves me. That is all that matters. Oliver!" Oliver swung back his fist and hit Blaise's jaw. He went down and shrieked as Oliver jumped on him and started beating him.

"Professor! Stop! What are you _doing_?" Ernie Macmillian tried to pry Oliver off of Blaise but failed horribly. A crowd formed around the two boys as they rolled around on the grass.

"OLIVER! STOP!" Christina shouted. Hearing her voice, Oliver obliged and stood up, wiping a trail of blood from his eyebrow away.

"I told you before, Zambini. Stay away from her." Too scared to move, Blaise lay down on the now-muddy grass with trickles of blood leading from his lips, eyebrows and mouth. Shaking his fist of his own blood, Oliver pushed his way through the crowd while tending to his hand.

"By the way, you hit like a girl." This caused laughter to erupt from the ensamble of students standing around them. Christina glanced at Zambini once more, then chased after Oliver and finally caught up to him.

"Ol-"

"Professor Wood."

"...Pro... Professor Woo-" Christina continued in a shakey voice.

"I can't talk now, Garner. I have to talk to someone." Christina stopped following him and leaned back against the wall. Oliver kept on walking, ignoring the quiet sobs of his ex-girlfriend and went to the Great Hall, where he knew Marcus was. "Broke up with her. We're over."

"What? Why?" Marcus asked, standing up and sipping his coffee. Oliver shrugged.

"Can't be with someone who liked a kiss her ex just gave 'em. Nothing I could do about it now."

* * *

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm not apologizing because I did nothing wrong!" Oliver screamed at Christina in the Common Room. Christina yelled out in frustration and threw her ink bottle at him. 

"I'm not apologizing either!"

"You threw something at me! That was uncalled for!"

"Oh, really?" She threw a book at him, hitting his chest. "Whoops, my bad!" she shrieked, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Ten points-" Duck "From-" Duck "FUCKING GRYFFINDOR!"

"Like I care?" Christina threw her broom at him. A couple seconds years whispered to each other and ran off to their rooms, squealing like girls.

"You don't have to throw everything in this bloody room at me!" Oliver ducked again. "Garner, I'm warning you!"

"Screw you!" Christina yelled and threw her book bag at him, hitting his stomach. Oliver winced and grasped his wand out of reflex. He slowly let go.

"I don't know why I even bother." Oliver, clutching his stomach, shook his head and walked up to his room, ignoring all the angered screams of Christina.

"OLIVER ANTHONY WOOD, YOU GET BACK DOWN HERE, I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!" Oliver walked to the edge of the stairs to yell at Christina.

"Oh, but I'M DONE WITH YOU, CHRISTINA RENAE GARNER!"

"My God! I don't even know why I started dating you! You are such a cocky bastard!"

"Surprise, surprise! Now you know the real me!" Oliver shouted sarcastically, swaying his head from side to side.

"Why are you so fucking stubbourn?"

"You would be the same way if you watched your fucking mother die! I todl you the story, Chris, I told you why I'm so determined. You have no idea what it's like, Christina, so just shut the hell up!"

"I grew up abused by my father, Oliver! It may not be the same thing, but I have a pretty good idea of how it is!" Oliver breathed in sharply. He had forgotten all about that, but before he could stop himself, he yelled out something he wished he didn't.

"You're not a fucking Muggle-Born, Christina! Your last name isn't Garner, either. Christina Renae RIDDLE. You're Voldemort's fucking neice, Chris. Why do you think the Dementors came? Why did you think a Rogue Bludger appeared out of no where? Why do you think there's always someone withyou, escorting you to your classes?He's back, Christina, and he's coming for you. You don't understand, Chris. I'm scared, okay? Not for me, but for you. I don't want you hanging around with Slytherins. I don't want you kissing Slytherins and I don't want you dating Slytherins. I don't care how nice they are." Oliver now shook with anger and noticed half of the Order standing with Christina. He swore under his breath and slammed his door.


	20. Break Ups and Make Ups

**Chapter Twenty**

"Wood, you have to hold your tongue."

"McGonagall... if you were there for the whole thing, you would have understood why I said what I did."

"I understand that you gave a student a broken nose."

"He's an asshole, forgive my use of words."

"Forgiven. Wood, we told you before. You are part of the Order and a wonderful asset to the Hogwarts staff. We cannot afford to fire you, but we will if we must. Muggle-fighting with students is crossing the line. You are a professor now, Wood. You are no longer Oliver A. Wood, Quidditch Captain and Keeper of Gryffindor. You are now Oliver A. Wood, Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher at Hogwarts. Act the part. You are dismissed."

"Ma'am." I stood up and walked out of her office, where Marcus was waiting for me.

"You sacked?" he asked with his hands in his pockets. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"No," I replied and we walked down the corridors together.

"What made you tell her?"

"She pissed me off. It just slipped. Why don't you go to your ex-girlfriend's house and dodge a chair, ink bottle, books, book bags and everything in her living room and see what it does to you?"

"She _threw _shit at you?"

"Yeah, she threw shit at me. Jesus Christ, here she comes... ...Well, that wasn't too bad."

"Wasn't too bad? She didn't even say anything to you."

"Yeah, so it wasn't that bad. If she were to talk to me it would be like 'I hate you, Oliver Anthony Wood.' and I don't know if I want the whole school to know my middle name..."

"Why not? At least yours is normal. What kind of person gives their kid a middle name like 'Sangre'?"

"Blood in Spanish. Nice. Marcus Sangre Flint."

"Oh, shut the hell up."

"Marcus Blood Flint."

"Shut up, Wood."

"Marcus Bloody Flint."

"Can it."

"Marcus Red-Shit Flint."

"Okay, seriously."

"Marcus Icky-Red-Shit Flint. Fine, I'll stop."

"Damn, I can't make fun of your middle name."

"Ha-ha. Come on, everyone's staring at us. Let's stop acting like five year olds."

"You started it," Marcus said.

"Whatever," I replied with a wave of my hand.

"Fag."

"Shut up. My sister's hand gestures are rubbing off on me."

"I'm sure."

* * *

"No, but seriously. Why would she throw shit at you?" 

"Are we still having this conversation?"

"Yes."

"She wanted me to apologize for something I didn't do and she wouldn't apologize for something she actually did."

"What'd she do?"

"She got kissed by Zambini."

"She _got_ kissed by Zambini?"

"What, is there an echo here or something?"

"Well, she didn't do anything wrong. He was the one who kissed her."

"So? She liked the kiss."

"...This seems like your relationship with Clearwater all over again, mate. Remember third year? Weasley kissed her and she liked it?"

"Well, I knew she really liked Perce too. I have no clue why she said yes when I asked her out. This is different, though, and how the hell'd you know about that?"

"Circulating through the whole school, Wood, and how's it different?"

"Well, Zambini and Chris were actually dating once. Perce and Penelope started dating fourth year, seven months after the whole best-friend-wants-my-girlfriend incident."

"Ah, I see. And now you two are ignoring each other?"

"Well, she's ignoring me. I just choose not to converse with her but if I have to talk to her, I will."

"What's her status right now?"

"Right now? Single and hating both me and Zambini. Soon to be you if you keep hanging with me."

"Great.

"Oh, by the way, over Christmas Holidays, did you get your teeth done or something?"

"Actually, it was Ella's gift to me. Quite funny if you ask me."

"Yeah, you look less scary. In other words, you look better."

"Gee, thanks." Just then, an owl swooped over our heads (we were outside) and dropped a box on me. A big, crate-thing. Something told me it wasn't a gift... I opened the crate-box-thing and stared silently at its contents.

"Well, at least she didn't have to face me," I muttered. Inside the box was every single picture of me and Christina she owned, the CD I gave her for Christmas that said 'I JUST KNIFED IT' in permanent felt, the dress I bought her for the dance and one last thing that made my heart sink. The half-of-a-heart necklace that I gave her for their one month. Marcus was speechless. I closed my eyes tightly and closed the box but not before taking out the necklace and putting it around my own neck.

"Marcus, I think I just made the biggest mistake of my life," I whispered as I gingerly let it drop to my shirt.

"She made the mistake, mate."

"No, I dumped her, Marcus. I have to bring all this stuff to my room." Marcus nodded his head and left me alone. I trudged back to the Gryffindor Tower with this big-ass box of a crate, swearing under my breath.

"Get out of here, Riddle," some girl in Fifth year said.

"You can't kick me out of my own room for being who I am, Ariel." Christina.

"Yes I can and yes I will. Rumor has it that Professor Wood was snogging someone behind your back."

"That's not true," I said and stepped up behind Christina. She sent me a look that clearly said 'I don't need your help' but, me being me, I ignored it completely. Ariel appeared to be speechless.

"Profess... professor... I didn't see..."

"That's quite all right, and I just happen to know that you started that rumor. Don't let it happen again. Garner, if you'd like, you may sleep in the Prefect's dorm with Ginny. Good night, girls." I walked away and laughed softly as I heard Christina yelling various swear words at Ariel, then I heard her follow me up to my room.

"Go to bed, Christina." Once in my room, she closed the door and stood with her arms crossed. I threw the crate onto the floor and dropped onto my bed. "What do you _want_ from me, Chris?"

"...Oliver, I miss you."

"It's been a week, Christina." I closed my eyes for a bit, then felt the bed sink and heard her crying. I sighed and opened my eyes. "Don't cry, Christina, over something as little as this."

"Little? Oliver, you don't understand."

"Look, what do you want me to do? We're drifting apart, Chris."

"You shouldn't keep secrets from me!"

"Okay, look, what do you want to know?"

"Everything!"

"Can't you be more specific?"

"No, just tell me everything that you know I want to know."

"Jesus Christ, Christina! I can't tell you everything, there are things that you just aren't ready for yet."

"Why didn't you tell me I wasn't Muggle-Born?"

"Dumbledore didn't want me to. Anything else you wish to know?"

"Yes. How did you know I'm a Riddle?" I sat up.

"_That_ is one of the confidentials."

"Screw the rules, Oliver! If you don't want to lose me, just tell me!"

"Christina, if I don't want to lose my job, I CAN'T!"

"Oliver, your job or me."

"That's the problem with everyone I date. I ALWAYS HAVE TO CHOOSE ONE FUCKING THING! You want to know? Fine. I'm in some secret organization against Voldemort, okay? There you go. Keeping secrets has _been_ my life for the past year or so, Chris. You have no idea how hard it has been for me to be with you, Christina. Every class I don't have you, I'm always worried for you. Wondering what you're doing, wondering if Voldemort has you already or not. And it hurts me to not be able to hold you, Chris, but... damnit everything is so complicated!"

"Oliver?"

"What?"

"It has been hard for me, too. Do you know how many times I have been called a slut or a whore, just because I was dating you?"

"Chrsitina, you are so many things and a slut or a whore is _not _one of them." Christina gave me a sad smile and I had this extreme urge to kiss her. Guess what I did? I gave in. She leaned back with me following her. What could I do? I was head-over-heels for this girl.

"Oliver, you in there?" Christina and I broke away from each other in a flash.

"Yeah, Jake," I replied while flattening my hair and re-buttoning my shirt. He opened the door and raised an eyebrow when he saw both of us sitting on the bed looking quite cozy.

"Did... did I interrupt something?" he asked with an amused smile forming on his face. I looked at Christina for some excuse.

"Er, uh, I was actually just dropping off some stuff." God, she's a genius. She stood up and walked past Jake. "Good night, Wood."

"Night, Garner," I called after her. She poked her head back in.

"I was talking to Jake. I'm sleeping in Ginny's room, if you wanted to know," she said then gave me a small wink. I rolled my eyes as she walked away.

"So... what..."

"Nothing. We broke up," I interrupted with a shrug.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Pretty sure, yeah," I replied. "Anyway, I gotta go... um, talk to Ginny. Yeah. In her room." Wow, am I a bad liar or what? I slipped past Jake and ran down to the Prefect's dorm. Sure enough, Christina grabbed me and pulled me into Ginny's room to... you know.

* * *

"So," Christina said and laid back against my chest. "Does this mean we're together again?"

"I don't think we'd be normal if we weren't. Do you want to be back together?" I asked and played with her hair. Christina laughed quietly and sleepily.

"More than you know." I smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Let's just try to keep it quiet this time, yeah?"

"And make sure no one around us has a camera."

"Or a camcorder."

"Or a voice recorder." We both laughed and drifted off to sleep just as Ginny came into the room.


	21. Meet Skyler

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Walking down the corridors, Christina traced the wall with her finger when someone she recognized stepped out into the hallway.

"'Scuse me, do you know where to get to the Great Hall?" he asked.

"...Skyler?"

"Christina? Oh, my God!" They ran up to each other and hugged. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?"

"Wait a minute! You're a Witch?"

"YES! I thought you went to Boarding School?" Skyler scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Boarding School, not exactly. I'm a pureblood. I went toa Wizarding School in the States."

"No way!"

"Way."

"That's crazy! You got transferred, huh?"

"Yeah, I didn't expect to see you here, though!"

"This is great! Come on, I'll show you to the Great Hall."

"I need to get Sorted. What time is it right now?" Skyler asked as he picked at his blond spikes.

"Um... eleven forty-three. Why?"

"I'm getting Sorted at lunch time. What house are you in, Chris?"

"Me? I'm in Gryffindor."

"Sounds like a good house. Do I have to do anything in particular to get Sorted?" Christina thought for a moment, then shook her head.

"You just have to put on a hat. Oh, Oliver!" Oliver turned around and waved, then continued talking to Marcus.

"Who's that?" Skyler asked with his hands in his pockets.

"Professor Oliver Wood. Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. That one is Professor Marcus Flint, the Flying Instructor. Let's go say hi."

"G'Afternoon, Chris," Oliver greeted. Marcus smiled and nodded his head toward her.

"Who's your friend?"

"Oliver, Marcus, this is Skyler..." Christina slowed down with something dawning on her. "Skyler Diggory..."

"Pleasure to meet you," Skyler said and shook the two Professor's hands. They looked at Skyler sideways.

"You don't happen to know a Cedric Diggory, do you, Skyler?" Marcus asked as he took his hand back. Skyler thought for a moment and shook his head.

"Sorry, no."

"Oh... okay, and how do you know Miss Garner here?"

"We dated when we were thirteen," Skyler replied. Oliver tensed. "We're just friends now, but we've known each other ever since I can remember." Oliver loosened.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting hungry." The four of them made their way to the Great Hall. Oliver let Christina walk with Skyler in front of him and Marcus.

"May I have your attention, students? Thank you. Skyler Diggory, will you come up to the stool, please?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly. Nervously, Skyler stood up from the Gryffindor Table and walked to the old tattered hat and the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on Skyler's blond hair and everything was deathly silent.

"Hmm... definately not Slytherin. Possibly Ravenclaw, you are smart, but you are loyal. Perhaps Hufflepuff? Diggory... he was a Hufflepuff, his mother was a Gryffindor and his father was a Ravenclaw... you have plenty of courage... determined... right. HUF... GRYFFINDOR!"

Gryffindor cheered loudly and Oliver laughed to himself as he saw Skyler get pelted by girls.

"Reminds me of myself when I was his age," Oliver said to Marcus. He also laughed.

* * *

"So... you don't know a Cedric?" Harry asked Skyler in the Common Room. Skyler shook his head. 

"Why is everyone asking me that?"

"Because Cedric used to go to this school. Diggory isn't exactly a common last name," Ginny said. Skyler shrugged.

"Sorry, I don't know anyone by the name of Cedric. What's he look like?" Oliver, Marcus, Ginny, Jacob,Harry, Ron and Hermione all looked at each other.

"You," they all said in unison.

"Had the same turquoise eyes," Ginny said.

"He had the same blond hair," Hermione checked.

"He had the same everything," Ron finished.

"Exactly. It's like you're a copy of the Diggsman himself," Marcus said and leaned back on the red-and-gold armchair. "Except for the fact that you are a Gryffindor."

"Maybe it's the Doppleganger thing," Skyler suggested.

"The what?" Oliver asked, confused.

"The Doppleganger effect. It's just a thesis about something. It's said that everyone in the world has an exact twin," Christina said.

"It's a possibility," Skyler took over. "But no one has ever proved it to be true."

"Well, Icky-Red-Shit, what do you think?" Oliver asked with a sly smile. Marcus scowled.

"Stop calling me that! Anyway, it seems pretty understandable, but then again not."

"Right..."

"You can't be him, though, it's thoroughly impossible," Marcus finished.

"How is it impossible?" Skyler asked.

"Because Diggs passed away two years ago," Oliver replied quietly. Skyler made an 'O' with his mouth but remained silent. "Poor guy was only seventeen." There was a moment of silence, which Ron broke.

"I'm hungry."

"You're an arse bandit, Ron," Oliver muttered.

"...What the hell's an arse bandit?" Marcus asked in between laughs. Skyler and Jacoblaughed out loud.

"It means you're gay. I have a Scottish uncle," Skyler translated.

"That's right," Oliver said with a smile. "Ron's also a bint." Skyler and Jacoblaughed even harder as the others looked confused. "And boggin'." Tears streamed downthe two boy'sfaces.

"He... he just... hahahahhahha! He just... said that you're... a cow... or a bitch... and you're filthy and dirty..." Skyler started rolling on the floor and Oliver failed to hide his laughter and fell down on the rug beside Jacob.

"Skyler... you're one happy guy." Skyler sat up and nodded his head while wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. "This is great. We can talk about things these fuck wits can't know about."

"I'm not a fuck wit!" Harry cried indignantly. Oliver and Skyler just laughed as Jacob started to cough.

"It's not what you think it is, Potter," Jacob hiccoughed. Their laughter slowly died down.

"That's great," Marcus said unenthousiastically.

"Ah, go hit the fartsack," Skyler said, then, to the confused look on everybody but Oliver'sand Jacob'sface, he added, "I mean go to bed. Man, you're all fuck wits." Oliver burst out laughing again and he and Skyler rolled around the hearthrug. It took about five seconds for Jacob to join them.

"Ah, the Berry's," Oliver laughed.

"Yeah. Fuckin' brilliant," Skyler said with a smile. "Anyone care to show me where my room is?"

"Yeah, I'll show you," Jacob said and stood up. "You're sharing a room with an arse wipe named Colin Creevy. He's not really that bad, but he can get annoying. He's not even a fag and he's the leader of the Harry Potter Fan Club." Everyone laughed.

"Alright, I'm going to bed. Nice meeting you, Skyler," Oliver said and stood up. "Nice, Chris. Night, everyone."

"Night, Oliver," Christina said. Oliver smirked and went up to his room with Jacob and Skyler behind him.


	22. More Complications

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

"Come on, Oliver!" Christina called over her shoulder and ran past Hagrid's Hut. "Hurry up, Skyler!" Oliver and Skyler, who had been trailing behind Christina, glanced at each other and picked up speed. Oliver smirked to himself and tackled Christina, hitting her waist. Skyler, unfortunately, jumped at the same time and grabbed onto Oliver's ankles. The three of them went tumbling to the ground. Jacob jogged up to them, panting.

"Really, how do you guys run every single bloody morning?" he asked. "Fuck wits."

"Oh, shut up," Oliver muttered and stood up. he held out his hand and helped Christina to her feet.

"What _does _fuck wits mean, anyway?"

"Actually, it means 'idiots'," Jacob said and helped Skyler up.

"All right, let's get going, then. I need to take a shower," Oliver said and held Christina's hand behind their backs so Jacob and Skyler wouldn't see. They split ways as Jacob, Skyler and Christina left for the Castle as Oliver went to the locker rooms in the Quidditch Pitch. Once finished his shower, Oliver came out and wrapped a towel around his waist. There was a slow creak as the door slid open.

"Chris?"

* * *

"Oliver's been gone a long time," Christina said to Ginny in the Common Room. 

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure he's fine."

"You haven't told anyone about us yet, have you, Gin?"

"Of course not, Chris. It was quite the sight, though, You and Oliver cuddling in my bed and all."

"Oh, shut up."

**Twenty Minutes Later...**

"Argh, Gin, it's been nearly forty-five minutes!"

"Chris, calm down."

"I'm going over there."

"Go ahead." Christina trudged through the Late January wind to the Quidditch Pitch and into the Locker Room.

"OLIVER!" she shrieked. Startled, Oliver pulled away from 'Christina'.

"What the..." He glanced at the girl in front of him, then at the girl with tears streaming down her face. Back and forth, back and forth when suddenly, one of them began to change into... Ariel. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Oliver jumped back and quickly pulled on a shirt.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Christina snapped.

"Chris... it... it's not - Ariel, get back here. SHIT! No, that sounded so wrong! Chris! Don't slap - ow!" Christina turned on her heel and walked back out of the Locker Rooms, completely oblivious that Zambini was following her around the Grounds.

"Ariel, you stay away from me. I could get you expelled for doing what you did! Polyjuice potion? Seducing a teacher?"

"Hey, if Riddle can do it, why can't I?" she asked slyly.

"BECAUSE SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND, AND YOU AREN'T!" Oliver cried.

"Aah, back together... then again, maybe not anymore," Ariel said with a smirk forming on her face.

"You wretched bitch!" Oliver spat and threw the bench over. Just then, a pouch dropped from Ariel's robes. It clinked, like money, as it fell. "Howmuch did Zambini pay you to do this, Ariel?" She quickly picked up the pouch and pushed it back into her robe pocket.

"That is none of your concern," she retorted. Oliver pushed her aside, unaware that he was in boxers and an undershirt and ran back to the Castle. He ignored all the shrieks of girls and continued his way through the corridors.

"Blaise, I want to be alone for a minute. Leave me alone."

"What did Wood do to you, Chris? Did he hurt you in any way?" Oliver's blood boiled as he heard those words. He wnated nothing more than to beat that boy all over again. Suddenly, a hand shot out and slapped him across the face. Oliver stepped back and realized it had been Christina. Blaise stood behind her with a satisfied grin on his face.

"I think you should go, Oliver," Christina whispered softly yet sharply. Oliver knew not to argue with her and he could make things worse if he didn't do as he was told. A single tear dripped from his eyes as he pivoted on his heel and went back to Gryffindor Tower, passing a smug-looking Ariel.

"This is your fault, Kriton."

"Yes, yes, it is, isn't it?" she said and walked away from him. Oliver winced as her hand brushed his arm absentmindedly. "By the way, you are an _excellent _kisser. Let's do that again sometime." Oliver froze, seeing Ginny, Jacob and Skyler standing in front of him.

"No... this is **_not_** happening!" he exclaimed and pushed past them.

"I'll go talk to him. Skyler, Gin, go find Christina."

"What's this got to do with Christina?" Skyler asked.

"Just go with Ginny, Skyler."

"All right, Jake." The three split ways and Jacob ran after his cousin.

"Oh, bugger," Ginny whispered when she saw Christina with Blaise, kissing.

"So there was something between her and Wood," Skyler said quietly.

"Shit," Jacob said as he heard Oliver throwing things in his room. Ginny and Skyler went back to the Common Room and found Jacob sitting there with his head between his hands.

"Well?" he asked. The two of them shook their heads sadly and sat down on either side of Jacob. "I take it that's not good."

"Definately not," Skyler said. "I know Christina better than anyone here... she's... how do I put this, confused."

"What was she doing?" Oliver asked as he walked down the stairs slowly. "You know, I don't think you guys are even going to tell me." He left the Common Room in search of Christina. When he saw her and Blaise, he leaned back against the wall and scoffed. Christina broke away from Zambini and a look of horror spread across her face when she saw Oliver. He shook his head with a small amused half-smile on his face. He walked away as Christina let herself be taken by Zambini again.

"Night, boys. Gin," Oliver said and walked up the stairs without another word. "Funny what can happen in a week, huh?"


	23. Saving Private Diggory

**HL: Don't worry about it! They'll eventually get back together, but this story needs more complications :)  
cheesisawesome: Er... I thought I made this PG-13... sorry about that!**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Oliver sat down at the Staff Table in the morning, staring blankly at Christina who was sitting at the Gryffindor Table, trying to make conversation with Skyler, Jacob and Ginny. Oliver pushed his plate away from him, leaned back on his chair and heaved a deep sigh. Marcus came up and sat down next to him.

"You all right there, Wood?"

"No. I think she's back with Zambini."

"You're shitting me."

"Watch the language, Flint," Snape said sternly. Marcus mimicked him with an annoyed look on his face.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I will give you five words. Ariel. Christina. Polyjuice. Galleons. Zambini."

"That sucks. That's not fair."

"You sound like some ten-year-old who didn't get dessert, Flint. Look, Jake and Gin aren't even talking to her." Marcus looked at his friend in concern, but dropped the topic. Oliver stood up and walked to the Gryffindor Table, ignoring Christina completely. He whispered something in Skyler's ear and he followed him out of the Great Hall.

"What's up?" Skyler asked and leaned against the wall.

"You mind telling me what's up with Chris?"

"Not at all. She just had a fling with Zambini. She's not back together with him... yet."

"Yet. So, does that give me time to..."

"Win her back?" Skyler nodded his head. "For sure." He then smirked at Oliver. "I can read minds." Oliver gaped at him.

"I... I thought that was-"

"Legend? Myth? Stories to put you to bed? Nah, it's one hundred percent true. You see Malfoy over there?" Skyler pointed across the hall to Malfoy, who was talking to Pansy.

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Even though he was that "charming" smile on his face and totally seducing Parkinson, he's thinking she's a whore and utterly hates her guts."

"What a retard. That's messed up."

"Yeah. You, Dumbledore and Christina are the only ones who know about my being psychic, Wood, and I can't use my powers to look into Christina's mind."

"Why not?" Oliver asked. Skyler looked around and took a deep breath.

"Because I made a promise to her and I don't break promises no matter the conditions."

"Diggs, are you aware that Chris is of Dark Blood?" Skyler nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'm like a walking sneak-o-scope. I can tell. I just don't know why she wasn't picked to be a Witch until she was fifteen. I had to act surprised when I saw her here, even though I knew all along."

"So you know that she is endangered, twenty-four seven?" Again, Skyler nodded his head.

"Yeah. Voldemort doesn't stop. I know that from expierience." Oliver looked down the hall.

"Walk with me." The two of them went out into the Grounds to talk about the Dark Lord. "Did anything happen in your life that included Voldemort and why aren't you afraid to use his name?"

"I was... I think I was four. It was a long time ago. He murdered my father, Emos Diggory. He murdered him personally. Went to the States just to shed some blood, you know? Anyway, he tortured him and eventually, he died of loss of blood. I walked into the house with my mother, since we were out to the mall and... he was just there, lying lifeless on the ground. Voldemort was there, too. He was staring at me. I can't forget the look in his eyes. It was as if he knew everything about me and hated me. Then, he pointed at me and said 'Skyler Diggory, you're next.' and... I didn't understand it at the time. You know Cedric? How he died? It was Voldemort that killed him, wasn't it?" Oliver nodded his head.

"Yeah, it was Voldemort. The Avada Kedavra curse."

"Right. What if he thought Cedric was me? Same last name, right? It's like we're a clone of each other, except for the fact that I'm younger. What if he mistakened him for me?" Oliver considered this for a moment.

"It's definately a possibility."

"Sure, and I don't cringe at the sound of his name because I never really feared him to come back. It wasn't until I was ten that I started to be scared. My mom, on the other hand, was always cautious about it all."

"That is also the reason Potter uses his name. He never even knew about Wizards until he was eleven, the poor kid."

"Yeah, I know. Harry thinks about his parents often, you know, and how they died? Sometimes he tries to picture it."

"Mm. Sometimes he seems like he's in deep concentration."

"That's because he _is_ in deep concentration," Skyler said skeptically. "We better go back in. Girls are coming."

"SKYLER!"

"Run, Skyler."

"Oh, my God! Skyler _and_ Professor Wood!"

"You, too, Oliver." The two men looked at each other and sprinted back to the Castle, out-running all the girls.

_"I would never be able to get with a Professor anyway. What if I started a Skyler Diggory fan club and drop the Oliver Wood fan club?" _Skyler heard one of the girls think. He gaped at Oliver in horror.

"How did you put up with this when you came to school here?" he screamed. Oliver shrugged and laughed. The two of them ran into the Great Hall and sat down in their seats; Skyler at Gryffindor Table beside Christina and Jacob and Oliver beside Marcus at the Staff Table.

"And how's your day going, Wood?" Marcus asked pleasantly.

"Oh, shut up, you idiot. Your girlfriend is waving at you, by the way." Marcus swore under his breath and covered himself with the pitcher of pumpking juice.

"Patil is _not_ my girlfriend."

"Right, and Christina isn't pissed off at me."

"Really?"

"Marcus, you dumbass, it's called sarcasm."

"Wood! Language!" Snape practically screamed.

"Oh, shove one up your arse, why don't you?" Oliver retorted. A wave of laughter echoed through the Great Hall and even a few snickers could be heard from Dumbledore. Snape turned a bright shade of red and walked out of the Hall.

"So... are you going to try apologize?"

"Apologize for what, Marcus? Ariel was using a polyjuice potion, I told you that already What's the point of explaining it to Christina? She doesn't know what the hell a polyjuice potion is."

"Did Ariel even talk to you?"

"No, she just walled me up!"

"Dude."

"No Americano."

"Sorry."

"That's all right."

"But, what the hell! Who just walls someone up and starts making out with them?"

"...Marcus, you do."

"Oh, shut up, that was in my... uh..."

"Fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh year, Marcus," Oliver finished in a monotonous way. "Once, you tried it on Katie in fourth year when she was in third. She tried to rip off your nuts. You tried to do that to Cho Chang in your fifth. You pedophile, she was only a second year.Ended up with a clawed up face. Did that to your ex-girlfriend... forgot her name... but yeah, you tried it in your fifth year again. She dumped you after that. Went for Katie again in your sixth _and_ seventh year. You just don't give up, do you?"

"...Do you keep tabs, Wood?"

"No, I havea very photogenic memory."

"Funny, I thought you had... five concussions?"

"Three from you, you cheating scumbag. Hey, we should go help Skyler out."

"Why?"

"Look."

"...Aw, the poor bloke. Hey! Is that Padma?" Oliver burst out into laughter.

"Ahh, so you care!"

"Do not!"

"Do too."

"Do NOT!"

"Do too."

"DO NOT!"

"...Marcus... I'm not even shouting." Glaring at each other, the two made their way to the Gryffindor Table, pushing through the crowd of girls.

"All right, move it. I SAID MOVE!" Marcus snapped. "Get off of me, Patil."

"You came!" Skyler whispered to Oliver dramatically.

"Mm hmm. How much do you weigh?"

"Er? I don't know, one thirty, maybe?" Skyler replied, confused.

"Good." Oliver lifted up Skyler and tossed him to Marcus.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"There you go," Marcus said and set an extremely frightened Skyler onto the ground.

"And there was no other way to do that?" he asked. Marcus shook his head.

"They're like pirannhas." Skyler gulped. Oliver came out of the wave of girls, muttering a few swear words and yelling them out loud when he saw Skyler.

"We take you out of there and you just stand there? GO TO YOUR CLASS!" Oliver yelled. Skyler sighed and walked out of the Great Hall with Christina chasing after him. "Chris!" he called out before he could stop himself. She spun around and looked at Oliver. He gave a feeble wave which was returned with a finger. He groaned and headed to his classroom, which, unfortunately, was going to be with Christina.

* * *

"Garner! Kriton! STOP!" Marcus flew to the both of them. "What the hell is going on!" 

"She provoked me!" Christina raged, trying to fly at Ariel as Jacob held her back.

"Kriton, what did you say?"

"Nothing," Ariel said and took out a nail filer. Marcus stared at her. _Who the hell brings a fi... file... ugh, whatever that thing is called to Flying?_

Skyler stifled a laugh as he heard Marcus think this. _'Chris, what **did** she say?'_

_'Something about Oli... Wood.'_

_'You should tell Marcus.'_

_'He'll tell Wood that I was defending him.' _There was one thing Skyler hadn't told Oliver. He was not only psychic, but telepathic as well. He could send messages using only his brain.

_'Just tell me what Ariel said.'_

_'Oh, fine. She said-'_

"Well? What did you say, Ariel?" Marcus asked one more time. Ariel threw up her hands.

"Nothing!"

_'She said something about sleeping with him and how good he was. She was actually telling her Slytherin friend over there.'_

"Bullshit!" Skyler exclaimed, pointing at Ariel. "That's bull, Kriton."

"Diggory, you know what she said?" Marcus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Puh-leeze, he's probably just trying to defend Riddle." Marcus shot Ariel a death glare and the whole class fell silent. The only people who knew Christina was a Riddle were Gryffindors and she just announced it in class.

"Class is _dismissed_. **_Garner_**, Kriton, Diggory, stay here."

"Why Diggory?" Ariel asked, slightly annoyed.

"Because I said so. You five, touch back to the ground and I want to hear everything that happened. No holding back and if I hear the slightest lie, fifty points off your house and detention with either Wood or Snape for a month. I hear you have to clean the Locker Rooms or go into the Forbidden Forest with Wood."

"Well... seeing as Christina here isn't talking," Skyler said, casting a glance to his best friend. "I have to talk for her."

"Skyler..." she said and tugged at his robes.

_'Look, do you want a detention with Oliver?'_ Christina shook her head, no, and stepped away from him.

"Okay, talk," Marcus said, leaning on his broomstick.

"Kriton said something about Wood."

"Okay, I've heard enough. I just want to throw one of you in detention. Weasley and Wood are off the hook... Diggs, you too, but if you are lying..."

"Let me finish."

_'Don't freak out, Marcus.'_

"What the hell was that!"

_'CALM DOWN! I just said, don't freak out! Form words with your mind and look at me.'_

_'...And who exactly are you...'_

_'Diggory. Okay, I talked to Christina. She said that Ariel said she slept with Oliver, bragging about how good he was.'_

_'...And the chick is fifteen?'_

_'Mm hmm.'_

"Kriton. Detention with Snape. Garner..." Marcus looked at Christina. "With Wood."

"What did I do?" she shouted.

"Exchange of cussing and hitting, Chris. You got it easy, believe me. Now stay, I still want to talk to you." Skyler and Ariel left them in the Grounds; Skyler keeping a good five feet away from Ariel.

"What now, Marcus?" Christina asked as they went into the locker rooms to put away some broomsticks.

"Do you know how much you hurt Wood when he saw you and Zambini?"

"No. Do you know how much he hurt me when I saw him and Ariel?"

"Yes, and he didn't know she was Ariel."

"Marcus, that's bullshit. Don't cover up for him just because he's your best 'mate'."

"I'm not covering up for him, Chris. It's the truth."

"Oh, so why didn't Wood know it was Kriton? She couldn't have just tranformed."

"...Uh... yes, she could have."

"Not possible."

"In the Wizarding World, anything is possible, Riddle."

"Last name basis, Flint? Fine. Tell me, how would Ariel have disguised as me?"

"Two words, Riddle. Polyjuice Potion. Ristricted section, aisle five. I'll give you a note to go look it up if you don't believe me."

* * *

**Whoooooa... this chapter is longer than usual! I really have no life... I'm a thirteen-year-old with no life... how sad is that!**

**-Cheerio!**


	24. Werewolf Hunting

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

"Don't talk to me, don't touch me, just tell me what to do, Wood," Christina said as she walked into Hagrid's Hut to get supplies for the Forbidden Forest. Oliver held onto his heart.

"Ouch."

"Shut up. What do we do?"

"Well..." Oliver gripped onto a corssbow hanging from Hagrid's wall. "We... are going werewolf hunting. Hagrid said that there are quite a few in the Forest now, don't ask me how."

"They require silver bullets to be slain."

"Which is why we have silver-tipped arrows, Riddle. Now, then, the werewolves? Leave 'em to me. Your job is to locate them. Don't look at me like that, I'm not enjoying this either."

"Bet you're hoping this would be with Ar-i-el..."

"Just drop it, all right? Fricken' Marcus told you everything already but you aren't exactly the forgiving type, no, are you?"

"Nope."

"Look, let's just get this over with."

* * *

"Yuck, there's mud everywhere," Christina muttered. Oliver rolled his eyes. _She's just trying to make this hard for me._ "Ooh! One over there!" 

"Shut up!" Oliver whispered sharply and pulled her hand down, along with the rest of her body.

"Ow," she said and rubbed her elbow.

"Look, grab this end of the crossbow, then grab this one. Pull back on the string as far back as you can, aim, fire. SHIT, WAIT!" Oliver slapped the crossbow down, just as Christina let go of the string.

"What?" she hissed. The werewolf was gone.

"Stay here." Oliver crept up to where the werewolf was seen last, looking left to right and was tackled by the werewolf. "Lupin! Take a hold of yourself!" Oliver wrestled Remus Lupin off of him and jumped up, running away from Christina to lead Lupin. "DON'T SHOOT HIM!" With amazing accuracy, Oliver threw a small pebble in the way of the arrow and took it off course. "AaaAAhhhHH!" Oliver turned around a tree and, to his luck, clouds came over the moon. The werewolf shuddered, closed his eyes and went back to normal.

"Sorry, Wood," Lupin said feebishly.

"That's okay, but I've got a student in here with me. Get to the Shrieking Shack."

"Why do you have a bloody student? You know that I practically live here, now."

"Yeah, but this is her detention. Me and her don't exactly get along at the moment."

"...Wood, run." Oliver stepped back away from his friend as he began to change again. Just then, another werewolf swooped down from a tree and landed in front of Oliver, then another. With his last bit of will, Lupin pushed the two werewolves out of the way, giving Oliver a chance to run. He bolted down deeper into the Forest with Christina following him far to his right.

* * *

**Oliver's PoV**

"Three... _three_ fucking werewolves... just my luck..." I muttered as I looked over my shoulder. "SHRIEKING SHACK!" I snapped, hoping the message would get to the man of Lupin's brain. "Nope..." I said quietly as he kept on running. There was a loud 'woosh' and a thud. I looked over my shoulder to find that one of the werewolves were down, and thank the heavens above it wasn't Lupin.

"The one to my left, Chris!" I shouted.

"Why can't I shoot the other one?" she yelled back. "AND DON'T USE MY NICK NAME, WOOD!"

"Just don't shoot the other one!" Woosh, thud. "Nice shot!" I stopped running.

"Wood, are you insane?"

"I hope not," I said quietly and jumped amazingly high, don't ask me how. I landed on the mass of fur on Lupin and started shouting things into his ear. "YOU'RE HUMAN, LUPIN! CHANGE BACK!" In response, he grabbed me by the ankles and held me upside down. "Ah!" Compared to him, I was a flea on a dog. "Chris, put, the bow, DOWN!"

"I won't miss!"

"I KNOW YOU WON'T! That's why I don't want you to shoot!"

"I'm not aiming for you!"

"I know! Shit! I said don't shoot! And you missed!"

"You never said don't shoot, I put the bow down!"

"NEVER RELEASE THE STRING LIKE THAT! AHHH!" I shieled my face from the branches and twigs of a large oak tree as Lupin carried me to the top. "Lupin," I whispered hoarsely. "Don't. Drop me." He looked at me, as if he could understand me, then he slowly began to change back to human. Unfortunately, I'm one-hundred ninety pounds and Lupin is an old fart. He lost his grip and I fell down onto one branch.

"Sorry," he said feebishly, yet again.

"Get the hell out of here," I whispered fiercely. He nodded his head and looked for a way to get down. I rolled my eyes and took out my wand. "Wingardium Leviosa." I levitated him to the ground and watched him run off to the Whomping Willow. "Ooh, shit. GRAWP DON'T TOUCH ME!" Grawp picked me up by the collar and inspected me before laughing like a drunk. Grawp is Hagrid's "LITTLE" brother. Little, my ass.

"Ollie," he said while poking me with his insanely large finger.

"Yes, it's Ollie. CAN! YOU! BRING! ME! AND! MY! ...STUDENT! OUT! OF! THE! FOREST, GRAWP?"

"Penis."

"...I'm going to kill Ron. CHRIS! GET OVER HERE!"

"Wood, there's a GIANT PICKING YOU UP!" she screamed.

"SHUP!" I tried yelling 'shut up', but here's the thing. If I'm not on a broom and more than ten feet up in the air, I tend to piss myself now-and-then because I'm bloody scared of heights. "I'm aware of that, Riddle, now come on, he'll bring us back."

"I can't believe I pissed myself," I muttered as we walked back to Gryffindor Tower. Christina was still holding in her laughter. "Oh, shut up." 

"Night, Riddle. Classes tomorrow and it's past curfew."

"Yeah." We stood in the middle of the Common Room for a little bit, looking around and avoiding each other's eyes. Why am I such an idiot?

"Anyway... night."

"Night." We stood yet again.

"What, are you going to move?" We snapped at the same time. We took a step back from each other simultaniously.

"Well, are you?" I asked.

"I don't plan to any time soon."

"Good night, then."

"Night." We didn't move, or I didn't move. "Good niii-iight, Wood." Christina pushed me towards the stairscase.

"Wait a minute, what are you doing?" Just then, the portrait swung open and a panting Blaise ran in. "Ah, I see. Good night, then, Riddle." She turned beat red and muttered something under her breath. I don't know why, but I laughed. I laughed like a mad man. Maybe I was going insane, I don't know, but I went up to bed, anyway.

**_Diary Time With OLIVER!_**

Ta-da! Wow. I haven't written in a long time, basically because I don't want to write about anything. But WOW! Down in the Common Room, I can hear Zambini and Chris yelling at each other. Ooh, there was a crash and a thud. They're yelling about me, you see, which is why it's so amusing. Be right back, they're going to wake up all of Gryffindor.

...I'm back and with a black eye. Fricken' Christina. Do you like my new style? I'm trying my best no to swear since my daddy wanted me and Tristan to give up swearing for Lent. I figured I should start early. ANYWAY... sigh. It's quiet here now. No one is coming up to rip a page out of my diary or start writing all over.

**Think again, Wood.**

GASP! OH MY LORD! IT'S ARIEL-THE BITACH-KRITON! OH, WHAT WOULD CHRISTINA THINK? THE HORROR! STAY AWAY FROM ME!

**Wth is a bitach?**

What the hell is wth?

**You are so immature. I am not going to even answer that.**

And you are a fricken' bitach. Now, LEAVE before Christina thinks the wrong thing! Ooh, yay, Marcus is here!

_...Wood, was that Kriton that just left?_

Yes. Shut up. Don't talk. Don't open your mouth. No, stop. You don't deserve to talk. Shut up, Marcus. No. You don't get it!

_Ouch! Why are your pants wet? Detention with Christina go that bad?_

Yes. I was picked up by Grawp and you know what happens.

_Blech. And Christina was there?_

Yes and she started to laugh when we came back!

_Snickers_

Oh, shut up.

_Aah, funny. So, why exactly is Zambini in the Common Room, throwing stuff at Christina?_

I don't know. I just figured he was here to snog then BAM! I have a black-fricken-eye!

_That's great._

No, it's not. Be right back, I'm going to change.

_Hehe, now that Wood is gone, I can write nasty things about him. He's a bastard. He pees his pants. He got dumped by his girlfriend before. GIRLFRIEND! Mahahahaha! Funny. Cough. Yeah. Megan's hot. Seriously. I'm scared to ask her out on account of what Wood would do to me. Oliver and Tirstan. They're both scary. Scary-looking. BAHAHAHA!_

...Marcus just threw my book at me. I hate him. I really do. Tee hee, Zambini just left. I ahte him too. I hate his brother and his uncle as well. Especially his uncle, the pedophile dumb-butt. He bumped into my sister and touched her arm. Rawr.


	25. The Dark Mark

**Due to a reviewer claiming she/he will explode if I don't start spelling Blaise's last name right, I'm going to start spelling to Zabini. Woo hoo!**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**"The quaffle is released... and the game begins!"** Oliver threw up the red quaffle and flew off as his cousin got ahold of it. **"Wood passes to Weasley! Ooh, nasty bludger from Zabini. Slytherin in possesion. OH, WHAT WAS THAT? YOU DON'T HIT A BLUDGER AT A REFEREE, ZABINI, YOU FU-"**

"JORDAN!"

**"Sorry, ma'am. Oliver is back on his broom. Augh, Pansy Parkinson scores, ten points to Slytherin..."**

"Chris!" Ron called and threw the quaffle to her. Christina zig-zagged in and out of the stands with Ginny and Pansy close behind her.

"Aah! Zabini, if I see one more bludger headed my way..." Oliver started, pointing a finger at him.

"Won't happen again, Professor, I promise," Zambini said sarcastically... yet sincerely.

**"Weasley scores! Ten points to Gryffindor! Slyther - Gryffindor in possesion! Garner scores! Gryffindor leads, twenty to ten! CHRIS, WATCH OUT!"**

"That was out of line, Malfoy!" Oliver yelled at Draco, who was holding a Beater's bat. "Come on, Malfoy, it's five minutes into the game! Garner, step up for the penalty shot. FLINT, WATCH FOR ROUGH HOUSING!"

Christina scored another ten points for Gryffindor, taking them up farther into lead. Oliver noticed her arm was limp and blew the whistle. Marcus looked at him from the other side of the stadium in question.

"Garner, your arm," Oliver said as he flew closer to her.

"I'm fine, Wood," she said quietly. Oliver reached out. "I'm FINE!" she hissed. He took his hand back, afraid she would bite it or something. He nodded his head and flew back down to the quaffle. The game raged on.

* * *

"Chris! Are you busy? Are you okay? Good." Oliver slung a shocked Christina over his shoulder and made his way to his office. "Now sit. Don't interrupt. Let me talk." 

"Oliv-"

"Shh!"

"Bu-"

"Mm."

"Ol-"

"Zip!"

"But-"

"Ah, ah, no. No talkie. Look, okay?Wait a minute. Did you go to the library like Marcus told you to?"

"He didn't give me a pass to the restricted section." Oliver slapped his forehead and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill.

"I... **PROFESSOR...** Wood... hereby... give Christina Garner... permission... no, wait... **_access_**... to the restricted secion... of the library... for a three-thousand word essay... on polyjuice potions... Oliver Wood. Here you are. Enjoy!" He shoved the letter in Christina's left hand and pushed her out of the office.

"But your subject isn't poti-" Christina started, but was immediately cut off by Oliver's blasted rock music. She stuck her tongue out at the door and walked to the library, reading over the note.

_Meet me by the lake  
fifteen minutes to seven.  
I have the books already.  
-Oliver Wood._

Christina stared at the letter, re-reading it over and over again. With a yell of frustration, she marched back to the Common Room.

"OLIVER ANTH-"

"So you'll meet me?"

"Argh, you're right here! Why can't we just do it now?" A couple of Gryffindor fourth years started snickering.

"Oh, get your bloody minds out of your arses!" Oliver barked at them, then turned back to Christina with a genuwine and surprisingly arrogant smile on his face. "Because too many students are here." Again, the two fourth years sniggered. With a death glance from Oliver, they shut up and ran off to their rooms. There was a sudden thud and both of their eyes darted to the fireplace, where a pale man had landed. Oliver swore and ushered Christina into Ginny's dorm while locking the door from the ouside.

"LUPIN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? Garner just saw you!" Oliver raged while crazilly pointing to the closed door on which Christina was pounding on.

"OLIVER-FUCKING-WOOD GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"See?" Oliver asked with his arms crossed.

"Sorry - urgent message from Shacklebolt and Tonks," Remus Lupin apologized. "He's been spotted."

"Who? Voldemort?" Lupin shook his head.

"His brother and a couple D.E's."

"So you've chosen to use the slang of today, young grasshopper."

"You watch too many Muggle shows."

"So I've been told. Where've they been spotted?"

"OLIVER GET ME OUT!"

"Hold on." Oliver walked back to where he had locked Christina up and brought her out of the room over his shoulders. "Chris, this is Remus Lupin, you may call him Moony if you wish, he's the guy that just dropped out of no where. There you go, you've met him, run along to Dumbledore and tell him your father's been spotted."

"WHAT?"

"Good job, Wood," Lupin muttered. Oliver put Christina on the ground and pushed her out of the portrait hole and waved to her before shutting it closed again.

"Only thing that would get rid of her. We shouldn't talk about this here, though. D'you remember Jaime Kriton?"

"Mm. How could I forget?"

"Yeah, his daughter's in Gryffindor."

"What? How?"

"Married a Gryffindor. Slytherin and Gryffindor, not a very nice mix, especially when their off-spring have more Slytherin in them. Come on. JAKE, RON, GINNY, HARRY, NEVILLE, HERMIONE!" Three of the four boys came tumbling down the stairs in a cloud of dust and Jacob came out of his room.

"Where's Ginny and Hermione?" Lupin asked as he looked around.

"Why's he here?" Ron asked stupidly. Oliver and Lupin chose to ignore him.

"They're in the library, I believe," Harry replied. Oliver nodded and sent Neville to go look for them and Luna if he could. The rest went off to Dumbledore's office, where Christina was pacing back and forth.

"Where is he?" Oliver asked her. Christina shrugged and continued pacing. "Sit down, you're making me dizzy."

"I can't. I do this when I'm nervous."

"I know, but sit down!" Oliver pushed down on her shoulders and plunged her into the couch before sitting beside her. He began shaking his leg up and down.

"Stop doing that."

"Why?"

"Because."

"You need a better reason."

"Because, you're shaking the couch."

"So?"

"OLIVER!"

"Fine." Neville came into the office with Ginny, Hermione, Luna and Dumbledore behind him.

"All of you, sit down. Good evening, Remus." Lupin nodded his ehad in acknowledgement. "What brings you here, old friend?"

"DUMBLEDORE!" Marcus came running in and stopped at the sight of members from the Order in the office. "How come no one tells me anything?"

"Sorry," Oliver apologized.

"Philias," Dumbledore said to a picture. The ancestor of Sirius Black awoke from his slumber. "I need you to go to your other portrait. The Weasley Twins, Percy, Charlie and Bill should be there." The man in the portrait nodded and dissapeared. "Now, what has happened?" THUD! Percy came out of the fireplace. THUD! THUD! Bill and Percy. THUD! George. SQUEAK! Fred.

"What happened to him?" Ginny asked, exasperated.

"Experiment went wrong," George explained as he helped Fred up. He looked normal, but his voice was high-pitched and resembled Delores Umbridge.

"What, did his balls go 'poof'?" Oliver asked, unamused. Bill and Charlie laughed uproarously. Percy just sunk into a couch without a sound.

"All right, what brings you here?" Dumbledore asked as he stroked Fawkes the Pheonix's feathers.

"Lucifer Riddle," Lupin replied. Oliver, Bill, Charlie and Jacob burst out laughing at his name.

"_That's_ his name?" Christina asked. "What a loser."

"Wait, can't we get Skyler?" Oliver asked as soon as he stopped. "I mean, he's as close to Christina as anyone. He knows what's been going on." Dumbledore nodded his head and Oliver took off after him.

"Skyler?" Oliver called as he ran down the hallway. "SKYLER!" He ran down into the dungeons. Something pulled him into Snape's supply closet. "Skyler, what the hell are you doing?" Skyler's face was embossed with pain and fear. "What's wrong?" Skyler couldn't answer. Oliver noticed his hand was covered in blood and looked over the fifteen-year-old's shoulder. Blood was running down from his forearm. "Crap." Oliver picked up Skyler and burst out of the closet.

"What the hell! Where are you going? Not Pomfrey, DUMBLEDORE!" Skyler yelled out. Oliver turned ways and sprinted into Dumbledore's office.

"Oh my God!" Christina cried and knelt down beside Skyler when Oliver laid him down on the floor. Skyler sat up.

"Jeeze, you did all that? I'm not severly wounded, you know, except... dammit, I can't move my arm. Oliver, can you pull up my shirt?" Oliver gaped at him.

"Hell no!" Christina sighed and pushed Oliver off balance. She pulled Skyler's shirt over his head and screamed.

"Yeah," Skyler said. "Dark Mark."

"When'd this happen?" Ron asked. harry stared intently at it.

"About seven?"

"What time is it right now?" Hermione asked. Skyler checked his watch.

"Seven fory-five."

"So you've been bleeding like this for half an hour?" Lupin asked. Skyler nodded his head.

"How and where?" Dumbledore asked. Skyler looked out the window.

"The Dark Forest on the other side of the Forbidden Forest."

"Why were you there?" Ginny asked, speaking for the first time. Skyler looked up at her.

"I'm a Dark Defender. It's what I do."

"Knew it," Oliver said and stood up.

"What's a Dark Defender?" Luna asked.

"A person obliged to protect people from the Dark Arts. Kind of like the Order," Marcus explained. Skyler nodded his head.

"That's right. My whole family're Dark Defenders. I wasn't just transferred here as a student; I was transferred here to work."

"Looks like you're a retired Dark Defender now, Mr. Diggory," said a cool voice. Severus Snape strided into the room. "You can't be a Dark Defender with the Dark Mark." Skyler nodded his head again, then his eyes widened.

"Something's running outside," he said quietly. CRASH! The window broke and a green beam ricocheted off of everything metal inside the room and went back outside.

"Chris, hide," Oliver said and pushed her into a closet.

"That's the second time you've done that, Wood," Lupin said with an amused look on his face.

"Yeah, I know. If I let her out, she'll kill me." Oliver helped Skyler up. "Jesus Christ, how much do you bench? You're fricken' ripped."

"Not the time to ask, Oliver," Percy scolded. His voice, too, was high-pitched like Fred's. Oliver's eyes darted to the entrance of the office, where a bunch of Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were.

"We want to help," Seamus Finnigan, who was at the front, said.

"Potter," Oliver sighed. "Harry, get over here. Your little defense group's here."

"How..."

"Followed Marcus," Seamus interrupted. "Come on, we've been together as a group for over a year."

"It's dangerous," Skyler said darkly.

"You guys are here, aren't you? If all those fifth and sixth years in there get to, so do we," Dean Thomas said defiantly. Harry sighed and looked at Dumbledore. He nodded his head and Harry motioned for the dozen of them to come inside: Seamus Finnigan, Colin Creevey, Dean Thomas, Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbot, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Zacharias Smith, Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein, Susan Bones and Wayne Hopkins. Three Gryffindors, six Hufflepuffs and two Ravenclaws made a total of eleven students taking part in the battle, aged fourteen to seventeen.

"I don't know about this, Harry," Oliver said quietly in his ear. "They could die."

"They know that, Oliver," Harry said.

"Wood!" Oliver turned around to look at Dumbledore. "You, Marcus, Charlie, Bill and Potter can organize the students." Oliver just relalized that Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks, both Aurors, had appeared out of the fire as well as Amos Diggory.

"When did he join?" Ron asked.

"Shortly after Cedric's death," Amos replied roughly.

"OLIVER LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Oliver rolled his eyes and took Christina out of the closet.

"What now?"

"What now? _What now?_ You lock me up in some small ass closet and you say _what now_?" Oliver flushed red. She was angry.

"Do you want to die or not?" he whispered in her ear.

"I'd rather die fighting than die defenseless on a Hospital bed."

"Wish granted. Dumbledore, she's pissed at me." Dumbledore chuckled and gestured to the clump of students. Christina walked away from Oliver to the group of the D.A with Skyler, Ginny, Neville, Hermione, Ron and Luna.

"This is the rain before the storm," Oliver whispered. "The pre-war."

"Firenze predicted it would happen in my seventh year," Harry said quietly. He and Oliver shared a worried look. If Harry died, everything would be lost.

"Divination is a bunch of horse shit," Bill commented beside Oliver. He took off his fang earring and placed it on Dumbledore's desk. "Wouldn't want that to get blasted off of my ear, now would we." Charlie laughed deeply.

"That's all you care about, Bill." Bill smirked.

"But of course."

"Look outside," Skyler said. All the students looked out the window. Flourecent lanterns were hanging outside, which indicated that the Death Eaters were there. Hannah Abbot clutched a cross around her neck. Bill and Charlie did the sign of the cross. Marcus scratched his head. Oliver made an Italian gesture by running the tips of his fingernails across his chin.

"That's Italian," Skyler said bluntly.

"So?" Oliver asked as he continued doing it.

"You're not Italian."

"Once again, I ask, so?"

"Once again, I say, you're not Italian."

"They're moving!" Susan Bones exclaimed, pointing out the window. Oliver rubbed his hands together.

"All right, boys and girls. After the old farts behind me go, we leave five minutes after them. Don't hold back. Use everything you know; break the rules. We can't win this without using the unforgivables."


	26. Heading Out

**A/N: Sorry the last chapter took meso long. I wasn't inspired enough. Then I re-read the Goblet of Fire...**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

"Skyler." Skyler walked up to Oliver. "This is Amos Diggory." He shook the man's hand.

"Pleased to meet you."

"Mr. Diggory... this is Skyler Diggory." Amos raised an eyebrow and released the young man's hand.

"He..."

"Looks like Cedric, yes," Oliver finished. "Do you know an Emos Diggory?" Amos nodded his head.

"My twin brother."

"And there you have it. You're related to him," Oliver said. Skyler glanced at Amos.

"He doesn't look like my dad."

"That's because the last time you saw him was ten years ago, and then some," Oliver explained. Skyler eyed Amos a bit more.

"That makes you my uncle. Oliver's told me a lot about Cedric. Sorry for your loss."

"That's all right, it's been two years and a bit," Amos said with a small glint in his eyes. Oliver looked at Lupin.

"When you said you saw Lucifer Riddle and a couple of D.E's, you meant about fifteen, right?" he asked. Lupin glared at him.

"You know, there's supposed to be a full moon next week. Would you like me to kill you in your sleep? There _were_ a couple of Death Eaters with him, but obviously, he's got more."

"And the party just gets better and better," Bill Weasley muttered as he stared out the window. Oliver stood next to him and held his breath when he saw who had just joined the D.E Clan.

"That's just the Berry's."

"The what?"

"The Berry's... fucking brilliant."

"Oh, sure.I thought you weren't swering anymore?Hey, Perce! Fred! George!" The three red-heads walked over to their eldest brother. "You guys can join the Potter Squad over there."

"Yes sir," George said and saluted him. Fred squeaked, as did Percy. Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley came out of the fire and began talking rapidly to Dumbledore. Charlie sat beside Ginny, soothing her down. Dumbledore's Army stood in a group, huddled together. Oliver picked up the magical microphone from Dumbledore's desk.

"Professor McGonagall, please report to Dumbledore's office. All students, please return to your respective Common Rooms. Hufflepuff's and Gryffindor's Prefects are not going to be there. Do not panic." Oliver threw the microphone down onto the table again and ushered the D.A outside.

"We'll wait here first," Charlie said as he held onto Ginny's shoulders.

"What if they break in?" Ernie Macmillan asked fearfully.

"Then use everything Potter's taught you," Oliver said matter-of-factly as he stepped outside with Bill, Marcus and Harry. "And who remember's Moody's lessons? About the Unforgivables?" All the hands went up. "Good."

"You'll be needing to use the three Unforgiables," Bill said with his arms crossed. "Don't hold back; I'm pretty sure the Death Eater's won't."

"Marcus, Charlie, can you two come with me? I need to do hall patrol," Oliver said. The two nodded and walked with Oliver; Charlie left Ginny with Bill. "Send any kid you find in the corridors back to their Common Room." As they left, Minerva McGonagall entered.

* * *

"Abercrombie, did you not hear the announcement? Back to your Common Room," Marcus said. Euan Abercrombie, a second-year Gryffindor, nodded his head and turned tail back to his Common Room. 

"Professors!" Oliver and Marcus turned around. Charlie realized that the girl was talking to his two friends, so he turned around as well. "Malfoy's missing."

"Yeah, we know. Anyone else from Slytherin missing?" Oliver asked, irritated that the girl was telling him things he already knew.

"Yes. half of the seventh years and sixth years. Some of the fifth."

"Ah. Good. Whickers, you need to go back to your Dorm or Common Room. You can't be in the corridors right now, all right?" Oliver asked as he bent down. The first-year Slytherin nodded her head and ran down to the dungeons. "First-year Slytherins don't know anything," Oliver muttered. Charlie and Marcus laughed and they made their way up to Dumbledore's office.

"Half of the Slytherins are missing," Charlie said as he entered the room. "Most likely D.E's, they're the older grades."

"Skyler, what's wrong?" Oliver asked urgently. Skyler's face was screwed up in pain and concentration.

"It's burning." Skyler glanced at Snape, who had the same look on his face. After all, he bore the Dark Mark as well.

"The Dark Lord is happy," Snape said quietly. Skyler nodded his head.

"How do you live through this?" he asked.

"You get used to it," Snape replied cooly and began yelling at a portrait. Oliver slung his arm around Skyler's shoulder.

"And that's what happens when you have the Dark Mark for more than twenty years," Oliver said, gesturing to Snape. Skyler gave a small, quiet laugh.

"He is a traitor!" Amos shrieked, pointing at Skyler.

"Whoa," Oliver said and stood in front of him. "Don't freak out like you did at the World Cup a couple years ago, Mr. Diggory."

"He bears the Dark Mark!"

"Not willingly! Look at Snape, he's got the Dark Mark. Sure, he's a greasy, slimy little git but, hey, can you blame him? The thing's been burning his ugly, pale skin for twenty years, and then some, but he's no traitor, now is he?"

"That's enough, Wood," Snape hissed.

"Sure, he'sa Snake-Hugging, Gryffindor-Hating lunatic-"

"Wood..."

"And sure, he was in Voldemort's inner-circle."

"WOOD..."

"But he's still a trustworthy person who is just as important in the Order as you or me, Mr. Diggory," Oliver finished smugly.

"They're moving again, closer to the Castle," Marcus informed as he looked over the window pane.

"Order!" Dumbledore called. All the adults, sans Bill, Charlie, Marcus, Oliver, Percy, Fred and George looked at Dumbledore. "It is time." The younger people watched on as their elders walked through the corridors.

"All right," Oliver said, breaking the silence. "In about five to ten minutes, one of those people will come back and get us. While we wait..." Oliver rolled up his sleeves and pulled out his wand. "Let's practice some spells. Accio mouse!" A mouse came flying at Oliver and he caught it in his left hand. "Fred, please come here."

"What do you want me to do?" Fred asked, sounding strangely like a chipmunk now.

"Cruciatus curse, please, just to refresh these students memories." Fred pulled out his wand and pointed at the mouse.

"Crucio!" Almost immediately, the mouse began to squeal horribly. Oliver almost felt sorry for the creature.

"Fred." Fred pulled his wand away from the force. "That is basically what it's going to look like if you preform the Cruciatus curse on someone, only worse. Potter, Moody tells me that you've expierienced this before. Step up, please."

"Is this the-"

"Imperio!" _Slap Luna's arse._

"Stop, Wood - stop... no! STOP!" Oliver laughed and let him go.

"All right, that's the Imperious curse; you can take control of anybody's body. If it is used on you... do your best to fend it off."

"I want to do this one," Marcus said. "Wood, come here. Now, kids, listen closely. This one is the Killing Curse. Avada Kedavra."

"FLINT!" Oliver dove out of the way as a green beam shot out of Marcus' wand, which was pocketed. "Shit, you could have killed me!"

"Sorry," Marcus said sheepishly. Oliver sighed, stood up and turned back to the students.

"Avada Kedavra. When you hear those two words, it's best you get out of the way. Really fast. It's unblockable." As Oliver spoke, everyone was quiet. "Potter's the only one that has been able to fend it off."

"Bill!" Bill, Charlie, Harry, Oliver, Percy, Fred and George turned around and saw Mr. Weasley.

"Time to go?" Bill asked. Mr. Weasley nodded his head. "Any casualites?"

"Just Death Eaters. Come when you're ready." And with that, Arthur Weasley ran back where he came from.

"Fred, George," Oliver said as he watched Mr. Weasley's retreating back.

"Gred and Forge," George started.

"At your service," Fred said in his normal voice.

"You two have to stop that stupid introduction. Do you know anyway to sneak behind?"

"Well, unless it's through the woods, no," George said.

"And we wouldn't take you through there. It could be crawling with D.E's," Fred finished. "Perce, your voice should be back to normal. Time to give your little pep talk to these kids."

"Right," Percy said, trying out his voice. He cleared his throat. "Now, most of you must be nervous, scared, frightened... completely oblivious of what might happen to you. Well, that's okay. I think it's safe to say that Oliver here..." Percy slapped Oliver upside the head. "Is scared as well."

"Yeah, actually, I am," Oliver said while rubbing his head. "And it's really okay to have all these emotions. To use any of the Unforgivable curses, you ahve to mean it. Think of the top thing in your life that makes you angry and fire away. It's like that with many of the spells as well. Percival Ignatious Weasley, would you like to continue?"

"Certainly, Oliver Anthony Wood."

"Damn it."

"What Oliver's trying to say is that we are all feeling what you guys are feeling. You have the choice of going back to your Common Rooms and being safe; my advice to you is to take that chance if you are really scared of what is going to happen." Percy waited for a couple seconds. Nobody moved. "All right, let's go. Fred, George, into the forest." Oliver hung back so he could take on the back of the group.

"Chris, are you okay?" he asked softly. Christina nodded her head. "It's okay," Oliver said soothingly and held her hand in his. He kissed her cheek gently as they walked on.

"Walk through here," George instructed. He helped Fred go through first, then Marcus and Bill. Charlie and Percy were in the middle.

"Oliver?" Christina whispered. Oliver looked down at her. "Are you scared?"

"Yes," Oliver replied truthfully and looked straight ahead again. Christina gave his hand a squeeze. He looked at her again. "Yep?"

"I'm sorry." Oliver shook his head.

"No. It's my fault. I should've known it wasn't you when... she... uh, yeah." They squeezed each other's hands once moreand walked out of the Castle together.


	27. He's Back

**A/N: MIDNIGHT-PIXIE AND HIEILOVER, WHERE ART THOU REVIEWERS:'(**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

In order, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Bill Weasley, Marcus Flint, Hannah Abbot, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Jacob Wood, Ginny Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Anthony Goldstein, Ernie Macmillan, Zacharias Smith, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Michael Corner, Wayne Hopkins, Neville Longbottom, Skyler Diggory,Christina Riddle and Oliver Wood stood in the forest, staring silently at the scene before them. Blasts of neon lights flew in every direction possible; the occasional light flying by them.

"Twenty six of us," Oliver started.

"Twenty three of them," Percy finished.

"Twenty three? Really?"

"Mm hmm. Then there's Him and His brother."

"Twenty-five."

"Good job. But then we've got the adults over there."

"Yeah. So, if you want Bill to be leader of our little group, raise your hand up." No one.

"Yes!" Bill shot his fist up into the air with relief.

"All right... for me? Oh, come on... two people? Chris, you don't count. Fine, fine, for Potter?" Everyone else's hand went up. "All right. Potter, when you're ready."

"Oliver," Christina whispered. Oliver leaned down. "I'm scared." Oliver gave her a small, reassuring smile, held her in a hug and nuzzled her softly.

"Everyone is. You're not alone."

"Skyler doesn't look scared."

"That's because I've got expieriance," he said beside Christina. "I have ears, you know."

"Someone fire off a stunning spell," Harry said. Oliver rolled up his sleeves and took out his wand.

"Stupefy!" Oliver yelled, but it sounded a lot more than one person. He looked around and saw everyone with their wands out and twenty-six different jets of light streaming off towards the battle. "Whoa," was all he said.

"That was twenty-five too many," Harry muttered under his breath. "People will know where that came from. Make your exit subtle, guys!"

"Yes, let's all yell and keep it subtle!" Charlie shouted. "Shit." He barely dodged a stunning spell coming his way. "Hide!" Everyone scattered throughout the forest. Oliver hit the dirt with Christina and Skyler inside a unicorn's den.

"Find them!" a voice bellowed. Oliver knew that voice only too well. Antonin Dolohov.

"I thought Harry stuck him in Azkaban last year," Oliver muttered under his breath. "Avery, Karkaroff! Take that side!"

"Karkaroff?" Oliver said with disbelief. He looked at Harry, who was hiding behind a boulder. He had the same look on his face. Someone was bending down to check the unicorn den. Oliver took out his wand. "Stupefy!" Right in the eye. He, Skyler and Christina stood up. It was Avery.

"Protego!" Skyler shouted, fending off two stunning spells.

"Reducto!" Christina shouted at Karkaroff. The three of them ran to harry, avoiding Dolohov at all costs.

"Karkaroff..." Oliver panted. Harry nodded his head.

"The Lestranges are here, too. All three of 'em," Harry said. Oliver nodded his head and craned his neck around, looking for anybody injured.

"Petrificus totalis!" Ernie Macmillan yelled at Draco Malfoy, who had just entered the forest.

"Protego! Crucio!" Ernie was hit. Justin Finch-Fletchley yelled out a cry of anger and ran at Draco. He tackled him to the floor, releasing Ernie from the torture.

"A hundred points from Slytherin!" Marcus shouted at him. "Incendio!" A flame shot out of Marcus' wand and ignited Draco's hood. He screamed 'fire', threw Justin off of him and ran back out onto the battle field.

"Oliver, watch it!" Skyler yelled and pushed him out of the way. Oliver looked at where the stunning spell came from.

"Wood, we meet again," Dolohov sneered. Oliver was breathing heavilly.

"Potter, take some of them out onto the field. Only Death Eater left here is Dolohov," Oliver said. Dolohov laughed.

"So you command these... these mudbloods, half-bloods and traitors, do you? Then again, you're a half-blood yourself."

"Does it really matter what kind of wizard or witch you are?"

"Apparently, yes. Go ask the Dark Lord Himself."

"I'd rather not." Dolohov's eyes darted to Christina.

"Aah, so that is who He wants..." Oliver moved so he was blocking her from view.

"He's not getting her. Tell Voldemort that."

"Don't say His name!" Dolohov hissed.

"Ooh, what're you doing to do about it? Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort..."

"Crucio!" Oliver pushed Skyler and Christina out of the way and barely step-sided the curse himself.

"That's really low, you know. How old are you, like sixty? And you're shooting off curses at people likes, forty five years younger than you? That's just wrong," Oliver taunted. Skyler shook his head, playing along.

"For your information, I am only forty-three."

"Oh, really? Well! In that case... everte statum!" Dolohov flipped over four times before landing on his back, clearly winded. "Cover your eyes," he whispered to Skyler and Christina as Dolohov got up. "LUMOS SOLEM!" The three of them ran farther back to where Marcus and Charlie were, along with Hannah Abbot, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas.

"Where is he?" Charlie asked.

"Temporarily blinded," Oliver replied, panting yet again. "Anyone else in the forest? From our side, I mean."

"Yeah, Percy, Anthony Goldstein, Zacharias Smith and Susan Bones are somewhere out there," Marcus replied, looking around.

"That's thirteen of us here and thirteen of us out there," Skyler said.

"Good job. Jake's out there, then," Oliver said, looking out at the battle field. They heard barking coming from behind them and saw a familiar black dog.

"Sirius?" Charlie asked, bending down. The dog bounded over to him. "No way!"He had come back as a dog.Sirius started barking again and stepped away from Charlie. The nine companions spun around to see a very angry Dolohov with his wand out, breathing in short breaths. He was definetely not alone. Two more Death Eaters were behind him, Avery and Karkaroff.

"Which one do you want, Charlie?" Oliver asked with his sleeves rolled up.

"I'll take the loser in the extremely ugly burgandy robes... Karkaroff..."

"Marcus?"

"I'll take Avery."

"Skyler?"

"Dolohov."

"Abbot?"

"Karkaroff."

"Finnigan?"

"Dolohov."

"Thomas?"

"Avery."

"Chris?"

"Dolohov."

"Sirius?" He started barking at Karkaroff. "All right, I've got Dolohov." Four were going to get Dolohov, three on Karkaroff and two on Avery.

"Every spell, every incantation, every curse and every hex you know," Charlie said. Sirius barked in agreement.

"What's taking you so long?" Marcus shouted at the three Death Eaters. "Oh, I see." More Death Eaters were surrounding them, but they were only the students. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle could be seen. Blaise Zabini. Millicent Bullstrode. Pansy Parkinson.

"All right, different people now. Chris?"

"Zabini."

"Charlie?"

"Still Karkaroff."

"Marcus?"

"Still Avery."

"Abbot?"

"Parkinson."

"Finnigan?"

"Crabbe."

"Thomas?"

"Goyle."

"Skyler?"

"Do I really have to take the other girl? Bullstrode. Can't exactly call her a girl..."

"I've got Dolohov. Personal reasons. Fire at will."

"Rictusempra!" Marcus shouted at Avery. He easily blocked it and sent a stunning curse at him. Sirius, now known as Snuffles, ran towards Dolohov, ripping at his leg.

"I really thought He would've snuffed you, Karkaroff," Charlie said with an eyebrow raised. He was surprisingly laid-back. "I mean, you ran away from him and everything. Nothing but a traitor in my eyes."

"Stupefy!" Seamus shouted. "STUPEFY! Damn it, STUPEFY!" Crabbe began laughing. Seamus' wand wouldn't work. "STUPEFY, STUPEFY, STUP... efy..." Crabbe was thrown into a tree. Hannah Abbot and Pansy Parkinson were locked in a muggle duel.

"Lacarum inflamare!" Dean shouted and Goyle's black robes caught on fire. He ran past Karkaroff, singeing his skin.

"What're you waiting for, Dolohov?" Oliver asked calmly.

"Your mother."

"Firstly, it's 'your mom'," Oliver corrected, waving his wand around as he spoke. "Secondly, CRUCIO!"

"Don't want to hurt you," Blaise said quietly.

"Yes, you do," Christina said.

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"Fine. Everte statum!"

"Protego. You really need to be faster, Zabini."

* * *

On the other side of the forest, Percy, Anthony, Zacharias and Susan were wandering through. They heard and saw the occasional spell. 

"I think we go this way," Zacharias Smith said, pointing east.

"No, that leads back to the Castle," Susan said impatiently. "DUCK!"

"Ah, another Weasel, eh?" Lucius Malfoy sneered.

"Up yours," Percy said quietly. Lucius seemed taken aback.

"Perfect Prefect Percy! Tsk, tsk tsk. I thought you would have behaved civally. Then again, how could you? You are a mere Weasley. Who's this? My, Susan Bones..."

"Stupefy!" Malfoy barely had time to react; nevertheless, it hit his elbow. Letting out a curse, he looked out to where the stunning spell had come from. Bill stepped out of the shadows.

"What is this, the Weasley Convention?" he spat out. Bill had Ginny, Ron and the twins behind him. He didn't know where Charlie went.

"Anthony," Percy whispered. Anthony Goldstein walked closer to the twenty-one-year-old. "Go with Susan and Zacharias. Find Potter." He nodded his head, whispered to his two companions and they left the Weasleys with Lucius.

"Six Weasleys, one Malfoy," Ginny said bravely.

"Two Malfoys," Fred corrected her. Draco had just run in at the wrong time.

"Three," George continued. Narcissa came with Draco.

"That's just grand," Ron said dully.


	28. Think Happy Thoughts, Skyler!

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Bill stood at the head of the Weasley Children with his sleeves rolled up, wand out and with his ponytail flying around in the wind. Fred and George were behind him, also with their wands out. Fred's in his left and George's in his right. Percy, Ron and Ginny were behind them, making it a complete three-level pyramid.

"Where's your waste-of-a-wizard father, Weasley?" Lucius asked calmly.

"Off kicking D.E arse," Bill replied smoothly. "Now-" Fred grabbed Bill and pulled him down with him. A red stream of light flew over the Weasley's heads and hit Draco. Bill turned around. "Charlie, what the hell is your problem?"

"Sorry, I've got an injured kid with me!" Charlie shouted back, lugging Dean Thomas with him. "Oh, shit," Charlie said, catching sight of a crying Draco, an enraged Lucius and a smirking Narcissa. "It's the Malfoys... Perce, here." Charlie handed Dean to Percy and went up beside Bill with his wand out. Percy placed Dean onto levelled ground. Out of no where...

"CRUCIO!" Charlie went down just as he got into line. Bill got down onto his knees to help his brother and looked around wildly, trying to find out where it came from.

"GO!" he yelled at his brothers and sister.

"Stupefy!" Ginny shouted at Draco, who had gotten back uo.

"Protego! Flipendo!"

"Protego!" George yelled, covering his sister from harm. "Densaugeo!" Draco dropped his wand and clutched his mouth, meanwhile, Percy and Fred were having a duel with Lucius.

"Expelliarmus!" Fred exclaimed. A bright green jet came out from the tip of his wand and hit Lucius while he was trying to stun Percy.

"Reducto!" the same person who had fired the Cruciatus Curse shouted.

"In the bushes," Charlie groaned as he got onto one knee. Bill was hit with the Reducto curse and went sprawling to the floor. Draco had bailed on his mother and father.

"Waddiwasi, leaves!" Ron shouted. Leaves came up from all around and blurred the Weasley's from the Malfoy's view. Bill and Charlie helped each other up.

"Let's get back to Oliver, he needs more help," Charlie said, his face still twisted in pain. The seven siblings ran back from where they came with Bill carrying Dean.

"What happened to him, anyway?" Ron asked as he ran beside George.

"Stunner to the head," Charlie replied. "Duck! It was Karkaroff."

"Karkaroff is here? As in the ex-D.E, ex-Durmstrang Headmaster?" Ginny asked.

"One and the same," Charlie said bitterly. "Turn here."

"STOP IT, BLAISE! STOP!" Christina shouted. Blaise continued with his Cruciatus Curse on Oliver. "DAMN IT, BLAISE! STOP!"

"Stupefy!" Percy shouted, hitting Blaise around his spinal cord. Oliver picked himself off the ground with whatever pride he had left and muttered something about the Zabini family again.

"The fricken' son, the fricken' brother, the fricken' uncle... my God..."

"You okay?" Charlie asked Oliver. He nodded his head soundlessly and picked up his wand.

"Can I kill him?" Oliver nodded his head at Blaise as he spoke.

"No," Bill said as Dean stirred awake. "Where are the others?"

"I'm not sure. I only followed Chris and Zabini," Oliver replied, looking around.

Oliver rubbed his butt. "Damn, that hurt." He then whistled and a dog came bounding up. "Ron, I believe you know Snuffles."

"Sirius?" Ron asked in disbelief. "I thought he died..."

"Well, looks like he's back. From what I understand, he can't change into his human form anymore. This is him now. I'll keep him in my office. Point me." Oliver held out his wand in his palm and it spun around. He pointed to where Sirius came from. "That way. Snuffles, you can lead the way." Sirius shook his head and started barking at something behind them. The air grew cold and they could see their own breath.

"Oliver," Percy said and turned around to face the Dementors. Oliver nodded his head and left Christina's side to help Percy.

"Three Dementors... could be worse," Oliver said. "Bill, follow Sirius to the others." Bill nodded his head and ran off with Sirius and everyone else (Ron, Fred, George, Charlie, Ginny, Dean, Christina).

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" both Percy and Oliver bellowed at the top of their lungs at the same time. Out of Percy's wand, a silvery form of an owl flew out and out of Oliver's, his usual hawk.

"Keep it steady," Oliver said calmly, but through gritted teeth as the force of the patronus vibrated the wand. Finally, all the Dementors shrieked and flew away. Oliver and Percy took their wands back, the silver patronuses fading away.

"What do we do with him?" Percy asked, nodding at Zabini.

"Leave him there, first. Someone'll stumble past him."

"Dude, his face is so fucking messed up..." Oliver stared at Percy.

"Perce, since when did you talk like that?" he inquired suspciously. Percy shrugged.

"Dunno. Just seemed like a good thing to say," he replied. Oliver burst out laughing and wouldn't stop for about five minutes, when Sirius came back, barking at them.

"Okay, we're coming!' Oliver snapped. Percy and Oliver ran after Sirius through the forest, seeing the occasional body of a Death Eater. "We kicked their arse," Oliver commented.

"Yeah," Percy agreed.

"Oliver! Perce! Over here!" Marcus called, jumping up and down, waving frantically with both his hands. Sirius, Percy and Oliver ran to him.

"Where's everyone else? The students?" Oliver asked, looking around.

"They're out with Potter now. The Weasleys just left. Dolohov's hanging on a tree branch, if you wanted to know." Oliver looked up and saw Dolohov hanging by his underwear.

"Who did that?" Oliver questioned curiously.

"I believe that would be Seamus."

"Nice move. Let's leave him there. Where's his wand?" Marcus pointed to the floor by the tree. Oliver went, picked it up and pocketed it. "You won't be needed this, will you?" Dolohov cursed madly at him as he turned his back and walked out to the battlefield with Marcus, Percy and Sirius.

"We left Zabini in the woods, passed out," Percy said to Marcus as they dodged several Stunning spells that weren't even aimed at them. "Stupid Longbottom..."

"Ennervate," Oliver muttered to Ron, who was sprawled on the ground. Ron immediately got up.

"Thanks," he said and ran off.

"Count any dead students?" Marcus asked.

"Bones is breathing. So's Finnigan and Smith, so..."

"None? Wow. Adults?"

"Nope. They're all still up," a gruff voice behind them said. The three boys jumped.

"Hagrid! Don't scare us like that!" Oliver scolded. He grinned sheepishly and jumped in the way of a Stunning spell, which bounced off of him.

"Being half giant is always good for something," Hagrid grunted.

"Thanks, Hagrid," Oliver said before dashing away.

"Oi, where're you going?" Marcus shouted after him.

"Finding Chris!" Oliver yelled over his shoulder. "Chris! CHRIS!" A troll stopped in front of him and they screamed at each other. "AAAAH! STUPEFY!" The troll went down on top of Oliver's ankle. He then saw Skyler trying to battle off a Dementor.

"Expecto Patronum! Damn it, what the hell? EXPECTO-FREAKIN' PATRONUM! EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

"Happy thoughts, Skyler!" Oliver yelled at him, straining to reach his wand.

"I have none!" Skyler screamed back, backing away from the Dementor.

"Think of..." Oliver looked around, still trying to reach his wand. "CHRISTINA! THINK OF CHRISTINA!"

"WHY?" Skyler asked, swatting at the Dementor now. "That isn't a happy thought, that's a BAD THOUGHT!"

"Er..." Then Oliver smirked. "Kissing Hannah!"

"YOU SAW?" Skyler screeched, throwing rocks at the on-coming hooded creature.

"JUST DO IT!"

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" The silvery form of a bear roared at the Dementor, scaring it away.

"Great. Levitate this thing off me, please?"

"Wingardium leviosa," Skyler said. The troll flew off of Oliver. He looked down.

"Aw, shit. It's bloody broken."

"...You don't seem to be in pain," Skyler said, jogging up to him, completely oblivious to all the Death Eaters falling around him.

"Do you know how many times I've broken my leg? More than five. Come on, pick up my wand."


	29. Two RedHeads

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Oliver hopped back to where Marcus and Percy were.

"What the hell happened to you?" Marcus inquired.

"Troll dropped on me. Perce, I forgot the healing charm. Can you do it for me?" Percy nodded his head, took out his wand and muttered the healing charm, which incantation I don't know. "Thanks." Oliver then ran back to where Skyler was.

"I see you're better," he said as he fought off a Death Eater.

"Uh huh," Oliver replied and helped him with a stunning spell. "Did you see Chris anywhere?"

"Last time I saw her, she was with Jake."

"And when was that?" Skyler shrugged.

"Ten minutes ago?"

"Where were they?"

"Over there," Skyler said and pointed off to where he saw them last. The two of them ran off to find them, looking around wildly.

"Oh, shit," Oliver muttered and dropped to his knees.

"He's breathing," Skyler said, indicating to the knocked-out Jacob on the dirty ground.

"Look for Chris for me. Bring her back here." Skyler nodded his head and sprinted away to find her.

"Oi, get away from her!" Skyler heard Ron shouting angrily. Skyler jumped over a fallen Death Eater, calling out Christina's name. Instead, he found Ron, Hermione and Bellatrix Lestrange. Ron was craddling Hermione in his arms and Lestrange was laughing out loud.

"NO!" Skyler spun around and saw Oliver sprinting away in the opposite direction. He dropped down to his knees frantically. "Perce..."

Percy Weasley lay dead with his wand in-hand, staring blankly at the night sky. Oliver grasped his friend's hand, letting his tears drop freely. Oliver turned around to see Rodolphus Lestrange with a manical smirk on his face to match his manical laughter.

"Is there something amusing, Lestrange?" Oliver asked quietly.

"Evidently... that is the second _Weasel _I've killed tonight."

"YOU BASTARD!" Oliver screamed and jumped at him. "THIS FAMILY DID NOTHING WRONG!" He punched at the older man until he was pried off by none other than Rabastan Lestrange. "LET GO OF ME!" Rodolphus stood up, holding his broken nose gingerly.

"Crucio!" he muttered. Oliver felt pain beyond anything he could imagine. He was trained for this, as a member of the Order, though he expierianced nothing like it before. It was much worse than Zabini's curse. He cried out in agony as Rabastan dropped him and he writhered on the grassy floor. The more he resisted, the more it hurt. As sudden as it started, it ceased.

"Avada Kedavra!" a familiar voice shouted. Oliver opened his watery eyes and saw Charlie Weasley with his wand out, standing over the body of Oliver's torturer. Charlie repeated the killing curse and slayed Rabastan as well. Emotionless, he held out his hand to Oliver.

"Char... Charlie... Percy... he..."

"I know, Oliver," Charlie said quietly. "Are you okay?"

"Do I... bloody look okay?" Oliver snapped, limping on his left leg. "He said... he... killed another Weasley..."

"Who?" Charlie demanded, glaring down at Rodolphus' body.

"I don't know... he just said... dear God... no... _NO_!" Charlie spun around in the direction Oliver started running. Sure enough, a bright red-headed boy was lying lifeless on the ground. George.

0

Meanwhile, Christina was duelling against her father with the help of Harry and Ginny.

"Come, Christina, and this can all be over," Lucifer Riddle said calmly. Christina shook her head. "No more suffering." Again, she shook her head. She held onto Harry tightly, as if he were Oliver.

"Shut up, Lucifer," Harry said through clenched teeth.

"All I want is my- ARGH!" Ginny smirked triumphantly as Lucifer's face was covered in bats.

"Confundus!" Christina shouted. Her father went slightly dazed for a moment or two.

"Petrificus totalis!" Harry exclaimed. Lucifer went down.

"Imagine that," Ginny said, mildly amused. "One of the most talked wizards... just got beaten by a few teenagers."

"I still have to find Voldemort," Harry said, one-hundred-percent serious.

"They're all backing away, now," Christina said quietly. It was true. The remaining Death Eaters were slowly moving back into the forest. As soon as they were all gone, everyone met up in the center of the field. Seamus Finnigan was being carried by Dean Thomas. Susan Bones was being carried by Kingsley Shacklebolt. Zacharias Smith, by Arthur Weasley. Nymphadora Tonks, by Remus Lupin. Christina ran to Oliver, who ahd his arms extended in front of him and engulfed him in a hug.

"Are you okay?" he croaked weakly. Christina nodded.

"...Where's George..." Fred asked, worried. "WHERE THE FUCK IS GEORGE?" He ran back to the battlefield in search of his brother. Oliver watched as he let out a string of cusses and cries. Fred dropped down to his knees.

"Percy is dead, too," Oliver said to Christina quietly. "Marcus?" Marcus silently walked over to him. "Be right back, Chris," Oliver said and planted a gentle kiss against her forehead. He and Marcus made their way back to Fred, George and Percy. Oliver took George in his arms and Marcus took Percy. Fred walked quietly beside Oliver and his fallen brother.

"Where's Amos?" Skyler asked. He owed his life to his new-found uncle, since he threw a big boulder in the way of a killing curse headed straight to Skyler.

"Right here, boy," Amos Diggory said from beside Harry. Molly Weasley let out an extremely loud wail when she saw her two dead sons. Oliver placed George down on the ground beside Percy and hugged Mrs. Weasley. Bill placed his hand on Marcus' shoulder as Fred, Ginny, Ron and Charlie cried together. Dumbeldore and McGonagall stayed quiet, even though silent tears could be seen rolling down their cheeks. Oliver pulled back from Mrs. Weasley as she went to cry on her husband's shoulder. He walked back to Christina and hugged her tightly.

"He's gone... I can't believe it..." he whispered. Surprisingly, Snape stood up and conjured two blankets. He placed one over Percy and one over George. Luna Lovegood whimpered beside Harry as he pulled her closer to him. Oliver went back to where his cousin was still unconcious and brough him back, craddled in his arms. Ginny gasped when she saw him.

"Don't worry," Oliver said quietly. "He's not dead." After wiping his last tears, Harry cleared his throat.

"Goldstein?"

"Here." One by one, the memebers of the DA answered 'here' or 'present', sans Jacob, Seamus, Susan and Zacharias, who were all still knocked out.

"I think we should all go inside," Dumbledore said calmly. There were murmurs of agreement and the sad group went inside; Bill carrying Percy and Charlie carrying George.


	30. Happy Ending

**A/N: And so, everybody, comes the end of our story. **

**Chapter Thirty  
**

**-Two Years Later. Last year, Harry defeated Voldemort using Dolohov's wand - Oliver kept it after the pre-war. Harry couldn't kill Voldemort with his own wand - they would both be destroyed, seeing as their wands were one and the same.-  
**

Oliver Wood, professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, now twenty-two, smiled at the picture of George Weasley and Percy Weasley, who were arguing with each other in a picture.

"Thanks for waking me up, guys," he said.

"Sorry, Wood, but GEORGE here just put a piece of Exploding Snap in my soup," Percy muttered.

"Maybe if you weren't such a prat..." George said under his breath.

"Are you ready to pop the question?" Percy asked, ignoring his younger brother's rants and raves.

"Yeah," Oliver said, slipping on a t-shirt. He and Christina were dating for the past two years now. She had just turned eighteen and Oliver was soon-to-be twenty-three.

"How is Penelope?" Percy asked. Oliver smiled at him.

"She's fine. Your daughter is doing well, too, Perce."

"Okay. Thanks for taking care of them, Oliver, over the Summer, I mean."

"Hey... anything for you, Perce."

"And how's Alicia?" George asked.

"She's good. Living with Fred and Katie at the moment." George smiled widely and nodded. "Anyway... I've got a girlfriend to propose to. Later, guys."

"Good luck," they called after him as he closed his office door and jumped down the stairs.

"Hey, love," he said and kissed Christina on the cheek.

"You seem a little hyper this morning," she said as they walked out of the portrait hole together.

"Why wouldn't I be? There's no Voldemort or Lucifer to mess up the rest of my year or my life. Are you ready to leave Hogwarts?"

"I'm not sure about that... so I'm moving in with you this summer, correct?"

"Uh huh," Oliver said and they entered the Great Hall together. "I gotta sit at the Staff Table. See you." He departed from her and sat down beside Marcus.

"You ready, mate?" Marcus asked.

"More than I'll ever be," Oliver replied.

"Another year, gone, and as I understand it, the House Cup needs rewarding. In fourth place, Ravenclaw, with three-hundred and fifty-five points. Third, Hufflepuff, with three-hundred and seventy points. Second place, Slytherin, with four-hundred and twenty-five points. And, first place, Gryffindor, with four-hundred and thirty points." Oliverclapped loudly for his House and smirked when he saw the yells of 'hell yes!' 'oh, yeah' and 'woot' coming from Skyler and Jacob. All the graduation hats flew up in the air. Harry, who was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher that year, smiled and clapped. Oliver remained the flying instructor and Marcus switched to become the Potions' Master Aide.

"And now, Professor Wood, who is leaving us this year, will make a speech about his few years teaching at Hogwarts." Loud applause rang through the Great Hall as Oliver stood up.

"Sonorus," he muttered. "Well! My three years here sure were amazing. It saddens me to leave Hogwarts again, but I have just gotten another chance at Puddlemere Reserve, and I plan to continue my Quidditch career. During my years teaching here, I met a wonderful girl and fought in an exhilarating, but horrible war. I lost two friends, who were very dear to me. I just want to thank those who participated both last year and two years ago. You have all been rewarded Special Services to Hogwarts plaques, which can be found in the trophy room. This isn't what I wanted to say, though. Christina, honey, if you would, come up here?" Hesitantly, Christina stood up. Skyler rolled his eyes and pushed her closer to the Staff Table.

"Do you remember the song I made for you?" Christina nodded her head. "I changed the lyrics a little."

_And with every little step  
And with every little thing,  
All I can feel is this moment.  
All I can breathe is your life.  
Make me the happiest man on earth  
And please, oh please, be my wife._

Oliver stopped singing and looked at Christina. The Great Hall, once again, roared with applause. "Christina Riddle, will you marry me?"

"YES!" she exclaimed and hugged Oliver. He laughed as she tackled him to the ground.

0

_**.The End.**_

**Xanderbabe06: Thanks for being such a loyal reviewer! Five cookies to you!**

**twidaleedee: Hehe, three cookies to you! Thank ya!**

**cheeseisawesome: LOVE THE NAME! Thank you for being the flamer of my fic and thanks for pointing out my flaws:) Three cookies to you!**

**FitzSloan: Yes... yes, Ariel is an evil girl, isn't she? Two cookies to you!**

**hielilover2005:( You stopped reviewing... oh well, two cookies to you!**

**MIDNIGHT-PIXIE:( You stopped reviewing, as well... meh, two cookies to you!**

**ashibabi: Thanks! A cookie to you!**

**_Check out my other fics :)_**

**_Much hearts, ANNA! _ **


	31. Epilogue

**Epilogue (Two years later)(I'M MAKING A BLOODY SEQUAL!)**

"Marcus? I'm pregnant." Marcus fainted.

"Hahahaha he passed out," Oliver laughed.

"Oliver? I'm pregnant." Oliver looked at Christina Wood, his wife, and fainted. Jessica Flint laughed.

"I can't believe they both fainted," she said. Chrsitina giggled.

"Not the first time Oliver's passed out."

**0**

"OH, DEAR **GOD**, THE _**BLOOD**_!" Oliver screamed. "OH MY **GOD**, I CAN SEE THE HEAD! UGH, THAT'S **_DISGUSTING_**!"

"SHUT UP!" Christina snapped. Oliver ran around the delivery room.

"Congratulations, Mr and Mrs Wood. It's a boy." Oliver pumped his fist in the air. When he saw his son, he ran to the sink and threw up.

"Sorry, he's not too good with blood," Chrsitina apologized, holding her arms out to carry her new baby boy.

"What are you going to name him?" the nurse asked. Chrsitina smiled.

"We both settled on a name. Scott George Wood."

**In the room next door...**

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT? WHAT IS THAT? OH, MY DEAR MERLIN! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT?"

"Mr. Flint! Calm down!"

"I WILL _**NOT**_ CALM DOWN! WHAT IS THAT? Oh... **_OH!_** WHAT THE HELL IS _**THAT**_? THAT'S NOT A BLOODY **HAND**! THAT'S SOME SORT OF... RED... PLASTIC... **THING**!"

"MARCUS SHUT UP!" Jessica shouted at her husband.

"Congratulations, Mr and Mrs Flint. It's a boy." Marcus calmed himself down by taking deep breaths. "Have you decided a name yet?"

"Yes. Bradley Percival Flint," Marcus replied, looking at Jessica adoringly.

At the same time, Oliver and Marcus burst out of their rooms and bumped into each other.

"IT'S A BOY!" they both yelled.

"Marcus? Oliver? What're you two doing here?" a voice asked. Marcus and Oliver looked up.

"What the hell? Charlie? What're you doing here?"

"...Well... Emma just gave birth three days ago..."

"...This is messed up," Marcus said.

"What brings you guys here? Something happen?"

"Yeah... we haven't got to talk to you in a long time, huh?" Oliver said as he stood up. He and Marcus were sitting on the floor the whole time.

"Mm hmm, since the War. How's Christina? How's Jessica?"

"Good," Marcus said.

"They've," Oliver continued.

"Given birth," they said at the same time.

"Boy," Oliver said quickly.

"Boy," Marcus said at the same time.

"Scott George Wood."

"Bradley Percival Flint." Charlie looked from Marcus to Oliver.

"...Huh?"

"Long story short: we're dads," Oliver summarized. "How's Penelope and her daughter... what's her name? Bella? They live with you and Emma now, right?"

"Yeah, they're great. Percy won't stop bugging me, though, and it's annoying as hell." Oliver laughed.

"George won't stop talking to me, either. Keeps on asking how Alicia is, even though Oliver's the one who keeps in touch with her. I'll tell you, he was pretty happy when he found out that Alicia got a boyfirnd a couple months ago," Marcus said with a chuckle.

"I better go back in," Oliver said, pivoting on his heel and turning the knob. "Looks like our kids'll be going to Hogwarts at the same time, yeah?"

"Yeah," Charlie said with a smile.

"Just like old times," Marcus said.


End file.
